


Love On the Clock

by Zirijava



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Digital Art, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Texting, a Timer counts down until you meet your soulmate, also, by me, i promise the most angsty part is over now!!, in case thats not your jam, mostly keith and lance's povs but yeah, puns, so much fluff is planned lol, this will be kinda long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 79,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/Zirijava
Summary: Since more than a decade ago, a clock was launched that counted down to the day you were to meet your soulmate. Still, a few months more before turning 18, Lance witnessed two of his siblings’ Timers go off, both dreading and excitedly waiting for the day he’d get his own.However, the longing after a Timer, amongst other things, slipped by Keith, as his parents just died in a car crash that left his brother in a coma. He had other things on his mind than true love, but little did he know that soon his life would change for the better. One step at a time.Featuring; coming out, online dating, soulmates, pining and so much more. Not necessarily in that order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this fic was inspired by the soulmate trope from the movie ”Timer”.

**Trigger warnings:** this chapter includes a funeral and mentions a car crash and a kidnapping. (No visual descriptions.)

**Chapter 1**

 

**KEITH**

I was in the cellar, surrounded by the loud, heavy music in my ears that lulled the rhythmic sound my punching bag made. It was just one of these things that made me feel like I could escape my body and become something else, something almost _bigger_. My problems would disappear and leave an emptiness in my body, as if all I was, was muscles, and with every punch, my fists landed on the sack would transfer my feelings of dread to the sack. I told myself that that was the reason for my numbness. That it had _worked_.

Every time I told myself it worked, but when my legs gave way and could no longer hold my body and my body crashed to the floor, my emotions came down with me. Slamming into my chest, taking my breath away as all I could do was stare at the ceiling and wishing that next time, _next time_ , my emotions would actually disappear.

In the beginning, I had decided that if I didn’t think about it, both my feelings and what had caused them would go away. As if it was all in my head.

But here I was, lying on the cold floor, almost as cold as me, and after today I knew I could no longer pretend it hadn’t happened.

I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling, the music still loud in my ears but I still heard the footsteps climbing down the stairs some seconds before a body laid next to me.

I sighed before I took off my headphones, still not opening my eyes. ”Do I have to?” I asked.

A hand gripped mine and squeezed. ”You’ll only regret it if you don’t go”, she said, traces of British in her voice, the result of growing up in England before moving here to study, and then never leaving. Allura came here ten years ago, some years later and she met my brother’s eyes, both their Timer’s went off and she has stuck around ever since.

”No I won’t”, I lied. ”Can’t we push it back a little longer?”

Her hand squeezed mine even harder. ”They wouldn’t want that, you know.” Forever a voice of reason and I hated her for it. She reminded me so much of my brother. ”Keith, look at me.”

I turned my head and tried glaring at her but the softness in her eyes melted the hardness away. I sighed. ”They wouldn’t have wanted any of this.”

A tight smile appeared on Allura’s face. ”None of you deserve this”, she said and then she let go of my hand, patting me on my shoulder before rising up. ”You should shower, I left the suit on your bed.”

And just like that, she was gone, I counted her footsteps until I no longer heard them. Then I just sighed, closing my eyes and willing time to stop or reverse or _anything_.

I hated that life wasn’t fair.

 

* * *

 

When I stepped out of my bedroom, suit on and hair clean, I heard Allura’s voice shout from the hallway, ”There’s no time to eat! Coran is already waiting outside.”

I sighed before going into the kitchen anyways, picking up a banana before heading to the hallway. Allura rolled her eyes at the banana in my hand, I just shrugged.

She was standing in front of the door, her big light pink coat on to shield her from the cool air of almost-fall and her comfortable-but-fashionable boots.

I stepped into my shoes and pulled a coat that was both too big _and_ too long for me. Allura gave me a sympathetic look but didn’t argue, and then we both left the house –her and Shiro’s house– to go to Coran’s bright orange Bug. According to Allura, her uncle had won the car at a lottery of some kind, whether or not that was true, was unknown.

Coran wasn’t _really_ Allura’s uncle, per say. When Allura came to study at the Uni here in Aruston, outside of Tucson, Arizona, she had signed up to live with a host family, convinced that there wouldn’t be enough dorm rooms for all the students. Coran was a teacher at the University of Arus and had written his name on the list for possibly acting as a host family for future students who don’t have a place to stay.

Long story short; they grew fond of each other and they developed a family-like bond, proving that blood isn’t everything. And that sometimes we’re lucky like that, to meet a stranger that makes everything better.

But sometimes a stranger is all it takes to make everything worse.

”How’re you holding up?” asked Coran, trying to lighten the mood as he always does, when we entered the car.

”Not now, Coran”, Allura said and Coran sighed.

”Alright.”

And then silence enveloped us the rest of the way, with it the aching in my chest. I touched the fabric of my coat, feeling the now familiarity of it beneath my fingers as I bent my head towards my shoulder to inhale.

I closed my eyes and imagined my brother’s hand on my shoulder, the words of comfort escaping his mouth with that friendly gleam in his eyes.

 _God_ , I couldn’t believe he would miss this or that I would suffer through it without him by my side. He would hate himself if he wakes up.

 _When_ he wakes up, I corrected myself.

Shiro was in a coma, had been for the last two and a half months. The accident that had killed our parents had claimed his arm and conscious state.

 _If only I had been there._ I couldn’t help thinking it. I _kept_ thinking it, no matter if I tried to stop that train of thought or not it was like they would come crashing down on me whenever I thought about the accident. And the fact that I wasn’t there.

I wasn’t there.

 

* * *

 

We entered the church and sat in the front row, some would offer their condolences and Allura would politely accept them with a small smile.

As if that would change anything.

”We have gathered here today”, a priest began. ”To not grieve but _honor_ the lives of Nari Kogane and Hiroshi Shirogane, who had found each other before the Timer was introduced, and who now parted from this world and to another, still not leaving each other.”

I crossed my arms and stared down at my hands on my lap. The priest spoke words that didn’t register, it was all a muffled sound to me, drained by the echo of silence inside of me. Either I kept my eyes trained on the far wall or down on my hands, not daring to look straight in front of me.

As long as I wouldn’t look up, wouldn’t look at _them_ , it would all be a dream. A nightmare. Unreal.

I had been asked if I wanted to hold a speech but I declined, claiming that I couldn’t. It’s not like it was a lie because I knew that if I would stand in front of a room, looking out at sobbing faces, talking about my parents I…

I really _couldn’t_ do it, even if I would try. Even if I would want to.

And so no speeches were held, instead, my friend Pidge had helped Allura fix something and when asked if I wanted to know what it was, I had hissed a ”no”.

I didn’t know how long we had sat there when I looked up to look at Allura, I saw her sad, tearful eyes and pained smile looking at me before grasping my hand and looking back at the priest.

For a while, I wondered if I was the only one not crying. I was stubborn like that, forcing myself not to accept this whole ordeal. I wanted to punch the priest and accuse him of being a liar. 

I wanted to stand on the altar, look out at the crowd and shout at them that I would get _proof_ that this wasn’t real.

But it was.

 _Real_.

And that reality hit me square in the chest when a song started playing, the familiar tune almost _forcing_ me to snap my head up and stare at the front. A white sheet hung down, pictures blended into pictures into small home videos in synch with the song.

The song my parents had their first dance to, almost ten years ago.

_Looking from the window above, it’s like a story of love._

On the white sheet, I saw my mom and dad, a small smirk on both their lips and in front of them two small boys did the same thing. It faded into another picture, one where dad threw me into the air when I was maybe three.

_All I needed was the love you gave. All I needed for another day, and all I ever knew._

_Only you._

A strangled laugh escaped me as I first saw the picture with dad sitting with one small boy on either thigh and then the reshoot of the picture just a few years ago for mom’s fiftieth birthday. Dad had convinced me and Shiro to find clothes resembling those we had worn as children, and we did. We even styled our hair to match that of our childhood selves.

When I saw the picture from Shiro’s University graduation I noticed the tears falling to my hands and Allura squeezed the one she was still holding.

The music got lower as a video started playing. A gasp escaped me at the sound of my mom’s voice. ”Keith? You sure you can carry that?” It was for one of our first vacations outside of the US, we had gone to Italy. In the video I was five years old, my hair almost nonexistent because of my mom’s failed attempt to cut it. I was carrying a plastic bag with what I think was groceries, in the corridor of a hotel. My hands were as far over my head as I could reach.

Five-year-old me nodded to the camera and mom chuckled. ”Here’s our room”, said dad out of view and the next thing that happened made the church fill up with light chuckles; I dropped the plastic bag on the floor and completely abandoned it as I walked to dad and begged him to carry me instead.

I had seen that video a lot of times, mostly because it was in the collection of videos Shiro used to embarrass me from time to time, but also because it never failed to make me smile.

Not even now. Even though my cheeks were wet, eyes burning and heart beating too fast.

I wished the song in the background would never fade, that the pictures and videos would never stop.

I wished…

But when had my wishes ever come true?

The last pictures on the screen were from the wedding. Mom in her long white dress next to dad who looked as handsome as ever. It used to take me by surprise looking back at the pictures of my dad from when he was younger and realize just how similar he and Shiro is. Was.

 _Whatever_.

Shiro and I were standing in front of mom and dad at their official wedding picture. After they had gotten engaged beforeI was born, our parents had decided to wait with the wedding, wanting their kids to share the day with them, being old enough to remember it.

I stared as the picture faded into one of mom and dad on the dancefloor, their eyes on nothing but each other. Mom’s white dress flowed around her but couldn’t compete with the beauty of her smile. And dad looked at her, mirroring the expression on her face.

And then a sentence appeared in the middle of the screen, just below my parents’ faces.

 _They will be slow dancing forever_.

 

* * *

 

**ALLURA**

I hated seeing him this way. We had never been close, Keith and I, so it was unfair to expect him to open up to me. Our relationship had been very professional as I started dating his brother. Shiro wanted me and Keith to get along, and it took time, it really did.

But here we were now and I couldn’t help the ache in my heart that wished someone else was sitting beside me, someone that I knew wanted me there. 

After the accident it had all been like a domino effect, everything around us just fell apart at the seams and we were the only ones left standing.

Without a chance to argue, I had all but _forced_ Keith to pack his bag and get in my car. It couldn’t be good for him to live alone in his family’s house, with the ghosts of his parents, the memories literally decorating the walls.

So I did what I thought Shiro would have wanted me to; I brought his baby brother into our home, prepared the guest room for him and tried making him dinner.

I tried reaching out to him every day but all he seemed to want was space, and to pretend nothing had changed, that he wasn’t in a house that wasn’t his. Sleeping in a room that wasn’t his.

Sometimes I wondered if I had made the wrong choice when I brought him in, but in my moments of doubt, I imagined Shiro’s arm around me telling me I did great. It wasn’t that I needed his comfort or words of encouragement, I just wanted him there. His support. I was strong, I knew that, but sometimes it’s okay to ask or want help from someone. 

Keith and I weren’t that different really.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

”Lance!”, I heard as fast as I stepped through the door after a long day of school, and then a late night shift at my family’s Diner. ”It’s happening!”

”I’m coming, I’m coming”, I muttered under my breath before cursing. ” _Jeez_.” 

” _Lance_!” I rolled my eyes as one of my younger sisters came to the hallway to drag me into the living room by my hand. ”Alberto’s is going off soon!” Novia, my twelve-year-old sister, squeaked as she pulled me after her.

”¡Lance, _apúrate_!”

”Sí, sí, mami”, I muttered.

Novia lets go of my hand when we reached the couch where mamá, Alberto, Jorge, and Clara were seated. Mamá held Alberto’s hand in hers with his wrist turned upwards.

”Mami”, Clara, my nine-year-old sister and youngest sibling, whined while sitting in our brother Jorge’s lap. ”How _long_ is it?”

”Diecisiete”, she responded, not looking up from my brother’s wrist.

”But that’s so _long_!”

Mamá shushed her by saying, ”Quince”. Novia went to kneel in front of Alberto and mamá while I just leaned against a wall. ”Doce”, mamá said before my other siblings counted down with her.

”Once. Diez. Nueve.” I watched how Clara and Jorge tried peeking around Alberto at his wrist while Novia leaned closer.”Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro.” Mamá placed a hand by Alberto’s elbow before lifting his entire arm up, wrist mere inches from her nose. ”Tres. Dos. _Uno_.”

And then the trademark ringtone was heard from my brother’s Timer. My sisters and brothers and mamá stared at it in awe.

”I remember when Sofía’s rang those years ago”, mamá said a little nostalgic. ”And she was so _aliviada_.” She sighed as if to exaggerate her point.

”She was so scared when she booked her appointment that it would be blank”, Clara said and giggled.

Mamá gave her a pointed and stern look. ” _Mi vida_ , don’t speak like that. Having a soulmate who is not set up with the Timer is a tragic matter.”

Clara pouted before turning to me. ”When will _Lance_ get his soulmate?” she asked. I raised an eyebrow smoothly at her. ”He’s the next in line, right?”

”Why, after he gets his Timer, of course”, Novia said, rolling her eyes at Clara who stuck out her tongue at her and Novia did the same a second later.

”And when will _that_ happen?” Clara whined again. 

I rolled my eyes in response. ” _Lindísima_ ”, mamá began. ”When he is a man.”

”You’ll never get your Timer then, Lance”, Jorge teased. Which was mature since he was fifteen…

” _Jorge_!” mamá warned and my youngest brother flinched, muttering _perdón_. ”We’re supposed to celebrate!” she exclaimed, turning back to Alberto. ”Tomorrow, _cariño_ , you will meet your _amor_.” Alberto blushed at, presumably, her words as well as the sudden attention. Alberto is my only older brother, he’s just a year older than me but he made sure to tease me about it all the time, still. The big difference between me and him was that ever since he got his Timer as a birthday present from mamá, he’s been awkward about it, noticing he didn’t even have a year until it was time for it to go off. 

And now it had.

I already knew what was going to happen now. When he had made eye contact with his ”one” and introduced her to mamá, we would have some sort of celebratory dinner together with his ”one”’s family. Just like we had with Sofía’s two years ago after she had met Martin. 

And I was supposedly the next one in line since my eighteenth birthday is coming up this summer. I wasn’t sure whether I was excited about getting my Timer or not. Or whether I would actually go through with it.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

The drive home was equally silent, a part of me wished for the rain to fall and wash this all away. It was as if the entire Universe was against me now, how in movies and novels it always seemed to rain when something bad had happened.

Something bad _had_ happened, but the rain wouldn’t fall. Instead, the sun shone brightly against the almost cloudless sky, as a last goodbye before the darker times that came with fall.

It had been a warm night when the accident had happened. It hadn’t rained for days afterward, another thing I hated the world for.

The car stopped in front of the local hospital. Coran turned in his seat to look between Allura and me. ”You going in?” he asked.

”Keith?” came Allura’s kind voice and I sighed stiffly, looking out at the mocking weather. ”We’re not ready yet”, said Allura after some seconds of silence.

”You can still go in”, I kept telling her.

”We’re in this together”, she kept responding. I’d only cross my arms in response and resume my silence.

Coran didn’t sigh or try to convince us. Instead, he just nodded, just like he always did, before he drove us back to Allura’s house. 

”You’re going back to classes tomorrow, right?” Allura asked me later when we sat on the couch eating noodles with the local news on so that Allura could stay informed. Or whatever her reason was.

I scowled. ”Do I have to?” I asked even though her voice had been quite stern.

” _Keith_ ”, she said with _that_ voice of hers. That voice that Shiro hated because whenever she used _that_ voice, he had to either drop the subject or agree to whatever she was saying or else.

 _Or else_.

Allura could be very intimidating when she wanted to be, and she knew it. Underneath the friendly and soft exterior that she had, she was a real fighter and passionate about everything that involved helping people. Her dream, when she was younger, was to become a nurse, but she had abandoned that idea in favor of becoming a lawyer. The career path had been tough on her, both because she was a woman and thus underestimated, but also because she was pretty and thus underestimated.

The other lawyers she faced at a trial or had simple arguments with tended to speak to her as if she got the job only through good looks and some had even accused her of having seduced her boss.

Allura had done no such thing, she just smiled sweetly at them before she said some well thought through lines that twisted the air in the room to her advance.

”They’ll understand if I don’t show up”, I said a couple of seconds later.

Allura looked at me. ”Your education is important. _They_ would want you to keep studying, Keith. Not give up.”

I sighed before putting down my fork and crossing my arms. ”It’s just that… If I go, I don’t want the others to look at me as if I’m an… _an_ …”

I couldn’t say it, the word got stuck in my throat and I wanted to swallow it down, force it to _never_ come up because that wasn’t me. That _word_ wasn’t me.

”An orphan?” Allura offered and I shivered before I nodded. ”It’s okay, that is understandable”, she said. ”But it doesn’t _change_ anything. I _know_ you, and I know that if you bring yourself to it you can shut all of those voices out. I know you can hang around Pidge and they’ll try to make you feel like nothing has changed.”

But everything had changed. I wanted to act as if nothing had changed but I still didn’t want to pretend.

I clenched my fists, trying to fight this silent war inside me.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

I had a nightmare that night. I stood in a dark alley, surrounded by people with masks, telling me to choose one. Everyone I pointed at took off their masks to reveal emptiness behind, as if they were part of the Nazgûl from Lord of the Rings. 

Well, that was my initial thought, before they all rounded me, sucking my breath away. _Literally_ , like some damn Dementors. 

One of them came so close that I could swear I was staring into black eyes inside the void, and that was when I heard it. The telltale ringtone of a Timer.

And then I woke up in cold sweat, my alarm clock chiming almost painfully in my ears. I was close to pulling my pillow on top of my head before I remembered my facemask and that mamá would probably _kill_ me if I discolor a pillowcase again. 

” _Lance_!” I heard from outside my bedroom. ”Breakfast is ready”, mamá said.

”And so am _I_!” Novia whined. 

I sighed. ”I’m coming”, I muttered before forcing myself out of my bed and to the bathroom. I stared at my face in the mirror. My green face mask looked like a mess before I grabbed an edge of it and peeled it off, contentedly watching all the dirt and blackheads no longer in my skin. I grabbed a bottle with moisturizer and squeezed some of it onto my hand before massaging it into my skin. I loved the feeling of fresh skin in the morning. 

”¡ _Apúrate, Lance!_ ” Clara was yelling. ”I need to _pee_!”

”Wait your turn!” I yelled back. ”Or go to the _other_ bathroom!?”

”But Jorge is there!” Clara whined.

” _Not my problem_ ”, I sang, turning back to my reflection, combing my hair with my fingers. Should I style it today? It’s still fairly short so there’s not really that much to do with it but still… I mean, it’s boring to just let it lie flat against my forehead, I should probably do _something_ with it. Had it been winter, I could’ve just hidden it under a beanie and it would have been great. 

Another problem was in the shape of baby sisters. Novia and Clara would tease me until I die if I try making myself look hot, saying I look stupid or say I want to impress some girl. Both of which are _wrong_.

Well… Mostly, at least.

So, yeah, maybe I _do_ want to impress some girls in school, what teenage boy in High School doesn’t? There’s no better feeling than some girl looking at you with heart-shaped eyes as if looking at you makes them forget about the ticking clock on their wrist and the promise that came with it. 

Just imagine looking so good someone would forget having a soulmate when they look at you? That sounds absolutely amazing, right? 

It’s not like I would know. 

” _Lance_!” Clara was yelling again, this time she even knocked on the door.

When I opened the door to leave, watching my sister fall forwards before catching herself, I didn’t feel even a little bit smug about it.Nope, not at all.

I felt _very_ smug, thank you.

”Watch where you’re going, sis”, I said with a smirk. She pouted before she stuck her tongue out at me, to which I rolled my eyes.

” _Buenas días_ , _corazón_ ”, mamá said as I stepped into the kitchen where she and Novia sat.

” _Buen día_ ”, I replied before sitting down at the dining table opposite Novia and mamá.

” _¿Como amanecio usted?_ ”

”Apart from annoying sisters?” I began, taking the milk from mamás outstretched hand. ”I can’t complain.” Novia snorted while I poured milk into my bowl before setting the carton down and picking up some cereals.

” _Mijo_ ”, mamá warned.

I turned to her with a smile before sighing. ”Fine”, I muttered.

”Now”, she began. ” _Eat_.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **KEITH**  

As if not given a choice, Allura had driven me to campus and told me to _try_. To walk to the first class, sit down by a bench and just _try_ to focus on what my professor’s saying and take notes. 

Seemed easy enough?

The school building was broad and tall, brick wall painted white with a ceiling of glass. I thought the architecture of it was weird, looking like a mixture of a mental hospital and a greenhouse. 

The inside could be described in the same way, the open spaces had the occasional plastic plants and tall white walls. No pictures or paintings clad the walls.

I made it to my first class, sneaked into the classroom as the previous class slipped out, and sat in the far back row. I didn’t want anyone’s eyes on me today. I just wanted to be left alone, treated the very same way that I had before taking days off from school.

The day after the accident I went to school as if nothing had happened, mostly because I wanted to convince myself that if I acted as if nothing had happened, it would make it the reality.

Fake it ’til you make it, right? 

It didn’t work. And quite frankly it had only resulted in a lot of weird looks from fellow classmates, how they’d known, I had absolutely no idea.

”Hey, buddy”, came a familiar voice from beside me, before they flopped down on the seat next to me.

I glanced sideways at Pidge. ”You look tired as always.”

They scoffed before glaring at me, daggers that were more like balloon-daggers. ”I blame Matt”, they said before burying a hand in their backpack and then picking out a pen case and a notebook.

I snorted. ”You always do”, I said. 

”With good reason”.

I couldn’t help the smile tugging at my lips, it was a nice feeling, one that did not feel all that familiar anymore, but welcome nonetheless. ”How’s the robotics going?” I asked and just like that Pidge didn’t look half as tired anymore, going from _I’m a zombie_ state to _I’m in a coma_.

My smile fell and my fists clenched as I thought of Shiro.

”We’ve actually come a long way! You should totally see those little robots, Keith. We were even allowed to race them”, they said gleefully, unaware of the thoughts racing through my mind. ”We had _begged_ the professor to do the whole robot fight thing, but our professor didn’t want us to ruin our robots.” 

I forced myself to listen to every word that escaped my friend’s lips, focus on the familiarity of it instead of the dull ache inside of me.

It didn’t work.

 

* * *

 

**PIDGE**

I knew he wasn’t listening, that whatever storm was raging inside of him, it was nothing that I could do. Allura had asked me to keep things normal for Keith, to go about the day as we always had.

A funeral is supposed to bring you closure, but somehow he was worse now than he had been right after the accident. As if now it had all really sunk in. I had wanted to go, just to support him and pay my respect or whatever but Keith had almost _begged_ me not to go.

So instead I helped in any way I could. I had called up Allura and asked her if it would be okay if I made a video for the funeral. She smiled brightly at me before offering to help. 

Keith’s parents had lived a happy life and I didn’t want anyone to remember them with tears in their eyes, they deserved to be remembered with smiles and laughs. They were amazing people.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t how grieving worked. It forced you to think _what if_. What if I was there. What if it didn’t happen. What if I had done something. What if I said something.

What if. What if. What if.

The truth was that there’s no way of knowing. The universe always gets its way in the end, if not now then soon.

A long time ago, my family was in Toys R Us looking for new toys and suddenly my brother Matt was no longer with us. It had been scary and my parents had gone crazy with worry. The thought that someone had taken my brother… All I can say is, from that day on I was a different person.

My family never stopped looking for him, not knowing if he was dead or alive, feeding on whatever small ounce of hope we could get.

And then one day, Matt came back to us. He had fought teeth and nail to get away from whoever had taken him. We never asked where he was, or what had happened because, in the end, all that mattered was that Matt was _back_.

Keith didn’t even have that chance with his parents, hoping for their return and it being a possibility and not just a dream or wishful thinking.

But Shiro, on the other hand, _can_ come back. He’s been asleep since the accident but he is stable, and Shiro is nothing if not stubborn, he wouldn’t go down without a fight, wouldn’t leave Keith alone in the world. He would never leave Allura, either.

I glanced sideways at Keith as he was doodling or taking notes in his notebook. I wished I could tell him that and have him believe it.

I sighed, hating feeling hopeless.

 

* * *

 

**HUNK**

”Hey”, I greeted Novia and Lance as I sat down at one of the empty seats to the left of the row the McClain siblings occupied. 

”Alberto’s getting his ’one’ today”, Novia announced in way of greeting. She sounded extremely excited for her brother.

Lance rolled his eyes. ”Just wait until _your_ day has come.” He smirked at her. ”I’ll make sure you’ll never hear the end of it.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at her again.  

I looked between my best pal and his little sister with a small smile that was equal amounts fond and uncertain. ”So…”, I began, looking at Novia. ”It’s Alberto’s big day today, huh?”

Novia turned towards me with wide eyes before she beamed. ”Yes!” she squeaked. ” _Today_! Can you believe it?”

I chuckled, amused. ”Yeah”, I said. ”Damn, did time really go that fast?”  

Lance's little sister crinkled her nose and said, ”Hunk. You’re not _that_ old.” Lance threw his head back laughing. I glared at him with narrowed eyes. 

”No, I know”, I said. ”But I mean, like, it feels like a week ago that Al got his Timer and now it’s zeroed out? Like, damn, I guess your mom’s gonna make another soulmate dinner for Al and his ’one’, huh?”

Novia and Lance nodded. ”Yep.”

”And Al’s probably gonna sit through all of it with a face as red as a tomato.”

Lance grinned at me. ”Probably”, he agreed. 

” _Damn_ ”, I said, grinning back. ”I’m so joining. I wanna witness this, too.”

”Sure, buddy”, Lance said and winked. ”Imagine, though, if Al’s ’one’ is like Hispanic, too.” he started laughing at the horror on my face.

”Dude”, I said. ”Not funny. 

”Yeah, it is.” Lance grinned before turning to Novia. ”It’s funny, isn’t it, Novia?” She smiled at him and when she turned to look at me she wore a mischievous expression.  

”Yeah”, she agreed. 

I glared at Lance again. ”You know you’re not a good role model for kids, right?”

Lance shrugged before smiling. ”Yeah, I know”, he said. ”But, you have to agree it’s funny. If Alberto’s ’one’, in fact, _is_ Hispanic and you’re gonna sit in a corner while the rest of us chat in Spanish, it’s totally _hilarious_.”

”Man”, I said. ”For everyone but me. I’m gonna sit there enjoying the food.” I was silent for a moment, contemplating what I had just said. ”Now that I think about it. Me sitting at a corner just enjoying your mom’s cooking doesn’t sound that bad an idea.”

Lance smirked at me. ”Good save, buddy.”

”Hunk”, Novia said, earning my attention again. ”Why don’t you help mami cook?”

My eyes went wide as I stared at her. I opened and closed my mouth several times before looking between Lance and Novia in confusing. A part of me was praying Lance would help me out but… 

”Yeah, Hunk”, the bastard said. ”Why?”

”I can totally do that”, I said, still staring between them. My expression was hopeful. ”Tell your mom I’m totally gonna help her make Al and his ’one’ the _best_ soulmate celebratory dinner he will _ever_ taste.”

Lance grinned. ”Hunk, y’know it’s gonna be his _only_ soulmate celebratory dinner, right?”

I waved a hand dismissively in front of him muttering, ”details.”

”Why don’t you have a Timer, Hunk?” Novia asked a few minutes later.

”You ask him that _every time_ you see him, _idiota_.”

Novia rolled her eyes. ”Well _he_ never really answers, does he?” she said with a raised brow. ”So why not, Hunk?”

I shrugged. ”Lance, this is our stop.” I stood up, gripping my bag against my chest as I made to get up off my seat. Lance rose, too, putting on his backpack. 

” _Fine_ ”, Novia whined. 

”See ya at home”, Lance said before walking to the bus doors just as the bus stopped.

”Bye, Supernovia”, I said. I heard her giggling from behind me and smiled at the sound. 

”You’re still using that nickname?” Lance asked, skeptically, when we started walking towards campus.

”What?” I asked. ”She likes it.” Lance just rolled his eyes but didn’t comment.

”So”, Lance started, a hand on the entrance door to Garrison High. ”How many ringtones do you think we’re gonna hear today?”

I snorted. ”Dude, I think most of them get off on the _first_ school day. Not in the end of the semester.”

”True”, Lance said and slid open the doors to reveal a corridor filled with fellow seniors as well as underclassmen. 

”And, anyways, _we_ shouldn’t think so much about it.”

”Why not?” he asked.

”Well, you see”, I began. ”Because neither of us even _have_ one.”

”Have one as in a Timer or a ’one’ as in a soulmate. Because if it’s the latter then _dude_ , that’s rude!”

I snickered. ”I mean a _Timer_ , of course, man. It would be really depressing otherwise.”

”Think about the aromantics”, Lance said. 

”Yeah but them getting a romantic ’one’ is like either of us getting a dude”, I explained and quickly added, ”Not that there’s anything wrong with having a guy as a ’one’!” Lance rolled his eyes. ”I just mean that, you know, I’m more into girls so getting a ’one’ that’s a dude would be…”

”Awkward?” Lance suggested.

”More like _impossible._ ” We walked in silence for a moment towards our lockers. 

”I think you’re right”, Lance said as I opened my locker and stuffing my bag inside it, taking out a pen case and a notebook. ”What do we have the first period?”

”Lance”, I said. ”We’re reaching the end of our _last_ semester, like seriously, it’s just two weeks left, how can you not know that first period is social studies?”

Lance sighed. ”Oh, right”, he said and I watched him pick out my textbook. ”How could I forget Professor Asshole?”

”Don’t you mean _Professor Wicked Witch of the Worst_?”

”Professor Old hag”, Lance started before adding with a smirk, ” _gar._ ”

”Ah! Good one, Lance!” I exclaimed and raised a hand for a high five with a grin. Lance met me halfways.

”Come on now, man”, Lance said. ”We should probably head to class.” He slouched forward with a sigh.

”She’s probably just gonna tell us about some kind of dictatorial ideology today”, I offered. 

” _Again_?” he asked.

”Again”, I agreed, nodding. 

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

Walking into the lesson, both Hunk and I looked equally bored and unenthusiastic. T he good thing, though, was that I knew we would both spend the entire lesson writing each other on the back of our notebooks, just like we do on all of Professor Old Blonde Bitch-Witch’s lessons. On one of those pages with our in-class chats, we discussed the similarities between her and Professor Snape. 

_Greasy hair, black robes, obsessed with dark arts and a sadistic smile… You must be a Snape._

Hunk and I couldn’t help but snicker the rest of that lesson, pointedly avoiding Professor Haggarus Snape’s gaze. 

 

* * *

 

It seems like Hunk had been right. For one hour and forty minutes, Professor _Fascism Is The Future, Children_ talked about Fascism and why it would be favorable for our government. The good thing was that no one in my class took her seriously and Hunk and I were far from the only students with a foreign background in the class. 

Maybe one of these days, a student _will_ take her seriously?

 

* * *

 

During the break between second period and Lunch, mamá called to give me all the details about Alberto and his ”one”.

”Her name is Jessica”, mamá began. ”She came into the diner an hour ago during Alberto’s shift and as he was gonna take her order _it_ was heard, _mi vida_!” she said before imitating the telltale ringtones when a Timer goes off. Well, _two_. ” _Ella es muy linda_. She seems good for Alberto, too”, she went on. 

Hunk looked at me with a questioning gaze so I used my free hand to stroke a line against my wrist where the Timer would sit. Hunk nodded in understanding. ”Alberto?” he mouthed and I nodded. 

”Jessica and her family are busy at the night so there is no dinner. Instead, we will host a lunch on Saturday,  _cari_ _ño_ , you cannot miss it.”

”Of course, mami”, I said with a noticeable smile I was sure she could hear on my voice. ”Hunk’s coming, too. He wants to help you cook.”

” _¡Claro!_ ” said mamá. I turned to Hunk with a smirk before giving him a thumbs up. ”Tell him to be here by 7 in the morning.” I bit back a laugh, grinning as Hunk narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me.

”Sí, mami”, I said. ”I will.”

” _Adiós_. See you at home”

” _Sí, sí, adiós._ ” After ending the call and putting my phone back into my pockets, I turned towards Hunk with a smirk. ”Mamá asked me to tell you to be at our place at 7 am on Saturday if you wanna help her with the lunch.”

”Lunch? 7 am?”

”Yeah, apparently Jessica’s family couldn’t do dinner”, I replied with a shrug. ”And mamá always plans big meals for big celebrations, so it’ll probably take a while to cook, too, I guess.” Another shrug.

Hunk’s eyes narrowed impossibly more. ”You’re lying.”

I shrugged and said, ”If you say so.” And then, ”Alberto met his ’one’ at the Diner. Apparently, she walked in on his shift and when he was supposed to take her order, their Timers started ringing.

”Naw”, said Hunk. ”That sounds adorable.”

”Yeah, I guess. And according to mamá, she’s really pretty. Al probably thinks so, too.”

”Cool”, said Hunk. 

”Yeah”, I said. 

”Will Sofía and Martin be there?”

”I don’t know. Maybe?”

”That’d be so special, man”, exclaimed Hunk. ”Like, whenever one of your siblings meet their ’one’ the other siblings sit at their soulmate celebratory dinner or lunch or whatever with their ’one’s.”

”You do realize how many people that would be, right?”

Hunk frowned. ”Dude”, he said. ”You’re totally right. Sofía and Martin, Alberto and…”

”Jessica”, I offered.

”Jessica”, Hunk repeated. ”Your, Novia and Jorge. And your ’one’s, too, of course. That’d be.” Hunk counted on his fingers. ”Five couples on Clara’s soulmate celebratory dinner!”

”If we find our ’one’ in that order, then yeah, I guess.”

”All this talk about dinner makes me hungry”, Hunk announced and I chuckled.

”Sure, big guy, let’s eat Lunch.”

We walked towards the cafeteria on the bottom floor, on the opposite side of the building from the entrance. Students were lining the walls, some in conversation while others were fiddling with their phones. 

Experimentally, I shot finger guns at a group of girls, offering one of my best pickup lines. ”I don’t have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”

The girls turned to me with raised eyebrows, a few of them were giggling. Simultaneously did their eyes go to my right wrist and saw it was naked. ”No Timer?” one of them said and scoffed. 

”Sorry”, another girl said, not sounding sorry at all. ”But we only go out with boys who believe in true love.” 

”Speak for yourself”, a third girl said, crossing her arms. ”I don’t wanna cheat on my ’one’.” The rest of their group nodded before turning their gaze to ogle their Timers. 

”Two more months”, one of them said. 

”Rough, buddy”, said Hunk and gripped my shoulder. 

”How can you _cheat_ on someone you’ve never even _met_?!” 

Hunk shrugged. ”I dunno”, he said. ”Maybe like, since they’re, you know, _soulmates_? They’re destined to be together and stuff.”

”Yeah”, I said. ”I get that. I just don’t know why every girl should be so obsessed with their Timer and just constantly _waiting_?”

”I guess it’s something to look forward to? Kinda like a birthday. Or a holiday like Thanksgiving or Christmas.”

I sighed. ”I guess you’re right.”

”You’re still against getting a Timer?” Hunk asked after we’ve both sat down later at a cafeteria table.

”Yeah”, I said. ”I mean, sure, I want to meet the future Mrs. Lance McClain but…” I sighed, dropping my gaze from Hunk to instead look at the tabletop. ”What if the Timer is wrong?”

”Dude”, Hunk said. ”What are you talking about?”

I met his eyes again. ”It’s like all the girls and some of the guys here at school!” I said, flailing my arms around. 

”You mean the whole ’sorry, I’m waiting for my soulmate’?”

”Yeah”, I said and nodded. ”Y’know… Maybe it takes away the element of surprise? The thrill that the person you’re with _could_ be your ’one’.”

”Like, with the Timer you’re assigned a person to love is a bad thing?”

”No”, I said. ”No, no, no, no, no, _Hunk_. What I _am_ saying is that how am I supposed to believe that one day I can just look a girl in the eyes and be like ’whoa. I am gonna spend the rest of my life with her’. I mean, come _on_ Hunk! What if my ’one’ is gonna be all disappointed if I’m not experienced in stuff.”

”Stuff?” Hunk parroted with an amused smile. 

” _Yes_ ”, I said. ” _Stuff_! Like, y’know, kissing. Relationship stuff. _Sex_ ”, I said and sighed again. ”What if she thinks I’m _bad_ at them?”

”If she’s your ’one’ then I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.”

”Yeah, maybe your right”, I breathed almost as if in defeat before I went back to eating my lunch. ”Our pact is still on, right?”

”The pact where none of us are gonna get a Timer unless the other does?”

I nodded. ”Yeah, that pact.”

”It’s totally still on, man”, Hunk said. ”How’s the swim team going?”

I sighed, chest lightening at the change of topic. ”It’s going _great_!” I announced. ”The relay is in just a few weeks and Coach says we’ve never been better!”

”That’s _awesome_!” Hunk grinned at me. 

”Yeah”, I said and grinned back. ”It is! This year, I feel like we can finally _beat_ Galra High’s stupid team.” Hunk punched the air enthusiastically with cheers.

 

* * *

 

**ALLURA**

I sat by the desk in my bedroom, buried in paperwork, a strong cup of coffee, my only source of energy.

My aim was to finish reading and signing some more papers and then just go to the kitchen and make dinner for Keith and me.

I sighed, feeling a headache starting in my head. Pressing my fingers to my temples in small massaging circles.

_Patience yields focus_

”No”, I wanted to tell him because if I take a step back even to just breathe then I am going to be enveloped in all those thoughts and things that I really, _really_ didn’t need right now.

Truth be told, half the time I didn’t even know what I was doing. Whether I should be more patient with Keith or not. Should I force him into talking to me about how he feels about everything that happened?

Should I push him inside the hospital?

I sighed again, rubbing my temples harder. I knew that that last part was more for me. Not that it wouldn’t be for Keith, too, it was just that…

 _God_ , I missed him! And I knew that seeing him unconscious on a hospital bed with that occasional _beep_ _beep_ of his heartbeat would make it all so real. It would make the feelings I’ve tried bottling up just pour out of me, and I didn’t want that.

But I also didn’t want to feel like it had never happened in the first place. That Shiro wasn’t an important part of my life.

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to the side to watch Keith step in, his hands in his pockets.

”Hungry?” I asked after a few seconds in silence.

Keith smiled at me, it was just a small smile on the side of his lips, almost nonexistent, but it was there. ”Actually”, he said before sighing and turning to look at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Pictures and paintings hanging in a neat order in silver frames.

Pictures of me and Shiro. Paintings by his mother.

And then he met my gaze again and said, ”Do you miss him?”

”Yes”, I said without a hesitant second. ”I bet you miss him, too.”

He smiled at me, eyes looking down at his feet. ”We can go”, he said. ”If you want.” I stared at him, not saying anything. ”To the…”

He turned quiet, eyes squeezing shut and I stood up, processing what he said. ”The hospital?” I asked and when he met my gaze he nodded. ”That would be…” I swallowed, frowning. ”You sure you’re okay with that?”

Keith shrugged one shoulder, releasing a strangled breath. ”I think I should–”, he said, swallowing. ”I think _we_ should go.”

And just like that we exited the room, went in a rush to the hallway and dressed in our coats before we were on our way.

My heart was beating impossibly fast and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

He just laid there. So still if it hadn’t been for the beeping of the machine, noting his heartbeats, I would’ve thought he was gone.

”How’s he been doing?” I heard Allura talk to the nurse standing by the edge of Shiro’s bed. Allura sat on a chair by his side, gently stroking his hand.

”He’s stable”, the nurse replied. ”I’m sorry there’s not that much more I can say for now.”

”It’s alright”, Allura said and I knew she lied.

”But I _can_ tell you that visiting is good for him, there’s still a somewhat presence despite his current state.”

I looked to see Allura stiffen and turn towards the nurse with a frown. ” _Visits_?” she asked. ”Has someone else been here, too?”

A frown made its way onto my face as well and I turned to look at the nurse. She was looking between Allura and me. She was wearing the usual white robe, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and on her chest was a little name plate that said, _Rodriguez_. She looked to be around the same age as Allura and Shiro. ”Why, yes”, she said. ”Just the occasional volunteers here at the Hospital”, she explained. ”They thought it was a shame no one had visited yet, thinking that maybe Takashi didn’t have anyone. Even though the Timer on his wrist indicates something else.”

I looked down at my hands, ashamed of not having visited sooner. I turned to look down at Shiro again as if asking him for his forgiveness. Shiro was loved and cherished by a lot of different people, but ever since the local news covered the accident, only family and friends were allowed to visit. With the exception of Hospital staff.

 

* * *

 

 

**HUNK**

I stood outside the McClain villa by 7 am, just like Lance had said that his mom had told me to. I was yawning slightly but the excitement was pulsing inside me.

That was until Mrs. McClain opened the door to invite me in. Behind her, chaos had ensued. I heard shrill screams and a sound similar to glass breaking. 

Mrs. McClain just smiled at me, as if nothing was happening behind her, or maybe she was so used to it that she didn’t even care anymore. ”Hunk”, she greeted me with a bright smile before embracing me in a tight and warm hug. ” _Buenas días._ ”

”Morning, Lola”, I said and grinned. 

”Forgive the mess”, she said after having invited me inside. ”My children insisted on helping us with the lunch.”

I stared at what I could see of the kitchen floor and swallowed audibly. ”I see”, I said. ”You don’t think they’d be as enthusiastic about helping us _clean_?”

Lola laughed and patted my shoulder. ”Now that, Hunk”, she began, her Spanish accent as thick as always, but I was so used to it that I barely thought about it, having been friends with Lance since childhood. ”Would be asking for a miracle.” She smiled kindly.

”A miracle is welcome any time now”, I said, sighing in defeat when Lola handed me a mop and told me to start cleaning.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

I felt almost impossibly well rested when I woke up, stretching my arms over my head with a yawn and a smile. Then I remembered what day it was and I wanted to sink deeper into the mattress.

Celebratory Soulmate Lunch™ for Alberto.

I would lie if I said I wasn’t even a little bit curious about this girl Jessica that my brother is destined to spend the rest of his life with. The awkward part though is that just because two persons are destined to be together, doesn’t necessarily mean that the two families are destined to even get along. If that would be the case, then I wonder how today will turn out.

 

* * *

 

**HUNK**

It took hours, _hours_ , to clean up the mess that the McClain siblings had made. There were flour and egg here and there. I almost tripped on spilled milk when I tried cleaning it up.

”This wasn’t in the job description”, I muttered and sighed. All I wanted to do was make food that taste like magic, was that too much to ask for?

Apparently.

”Sofía and Martin are on their way”, Mrs. McClain announced. I nodded, assuming I was the one she had addressed. ”They’ll be here in an hour.”

”Yeah, okay”, said Lance. I turned to smile at him. ”Hey, Hunk”, he said and grinned at me. ”You’re here early.” And then he looked at me, holding a cleaning broom and at my clothes, dirty from cleaning up wasted ingredients. Lance blinked a few times before crossing his arms, ”Damn, the two of you’re already finished with lunch?”

That was the wrong thing to say because, 1, it reminded his mom and me that we had two hours – _two hours!_ – to figure out and prepare an amazing lunch for two people and it had to be _perfect_ if it’s to celebrate the first meal between two soulmates and their families.

2, because I’ve spent _hours_ cleaning instead of cooking.

3, because of the look of terror on Mrs. McClain’s face. I was worried she was either going to faint or have a panic attack.

4, the problem with Mrs. McClain being freaked out is because when she is freaked out she starts muttering things in Spanish or yelling things in Spanish and I don’t _know_ Spanish.

5, because the whole household will start speaking Spanish and I’m left standing in a corner like a confused sheep.

It took a few seconds before a Spanish-speaking hell broke loose and I knew that in an hour or so I’d be confused when someone will speak to me in English because I would have gotten used to _not_ understanding.

Lance hurried to calm down his mother, followed not that long after by three younger siblings that heard Mrs McClain scream who then proceeded to usher their mom to sit down at the dining table in the dining room and _breathe_ and calm down. At least that’s what I think happened…

Anyways, not sure what I was going to do, I kept cleaning, whistling silently to myself to make matters just a little bit less awkward for me.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

I was alone in the cellar. Just me and my punching bag. The music in my headphones was turned up so loud, I could barely hear myself think, which was sort of the plan. 

I felt disgusted with myself. Kind of. I couldn’t help blaming myself. One day I’m at a funeral for my–

A punch as forceful as I could against the thickness of the red bag.

 _Don’t think_. _Come on, Kogane. Don’t think!_

Another punch and another punch. I started counting in my head, jumping slightly on my tiptoes.

_One, two, three, punch! One, two, three, punch! One, two three, punch!_

I felt numb. I felt like no gravity existed anymore as if I was jumping on clouds, forcing my fists to collide with the punching bag.

If I continued like this, then maybe the rest of me would disappear, too. Just like the gravity in the room. Just like the elephant in the room.

_One, two, three, punch!_

Maybe I had been here in the cellar for an hour or two. Maybe three. I wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. Not until _those_ thoughts were gone. Not until the world stopped spinning around me to instead swallow me whole and burn me. To _force_ me to feel something else. Something that wasn’t _this_.

I put all of my weight and strength in a punch that got the bag swinging backward by the sheer force.

If I stand here, if I just stand here for another second and that bag will swing back at me. If I take a step forward, the weight of it could probably knock me over. It looked heavy. It had _felt_ heavy beneath my hands.

If I just…

And then it happened. The punching bag swung back at me, like a bull charging against its prey. Like a lion, zeroing in on an antelope. I knew that in the wilderness, I’d be dead. Razor sharp teeth would aim for my throat and in no time at all, everything would be blank or black.

I fell onto my back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the cold floor against my back that made me shiver uncontrollably despite the heat of my work out.

I looked at the ceiling and thought of my parents. For the first time in a while did I let myself hold onto the thought of them, ignoring the ache inside of me.

Was it like that for them? To die? Was it like a charging bull when that car collided with theirs. What did they think when it happened or did they even have the _time_ to think at all? What did Shiro think? Who did I have now when they were all gone?

I sighed, closing my eyes. I wish I’d been in the car with them.

”Keith!” was heard over the music in my headphones and I opened my eyes to look directly into Allura’s eyes. It occurred to me then, that I had her, she was now the closest thing I had to Shiro and that damn device on her wrist was evidence of that. ”Are you alright?” she asked after having taken off my headphones. ”I heard something fall. I came as fast as I could.”

I stared at her, muttering, ”I’m fine.” But as I looked at her, I realize one more thing; I was the closest thing she had to Shiro, too.

 

* * *

 

**ALLURA**

”Keith”, I said softly. ”You know if you want to, you can talk to me.” He closed his eyes. ”Keith”, I said again.

”No”, he muttered. ”No, I don’t wanna talk.” He swallowed as if the words were hard for him to get out. ”I don’t want to talk to _anyone_.”

I nodded, even though he couldn’t see it. ”Alright”, I said and stood. ”I was thinking of visiting Shiro again. Do you care to join?”

Keith opened his eyes, staring at me. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. I smiled softly at him and it took a mere second before he was smiling back and nodding. ”Yeah”, he breathed, sounding like a relieved sigh.

”Do you want help up?” I asked, to which he shook his head. ”Very well”, I said. ”Meet me in the hallway in twenty minutes.” After making sure he understood, I turned and left to go up the stairs again. When I had reached Shiro’s and my bedroom did I let myself fall backward against the bed, my eyes locked onto the Timer on my wrist that continued to count the time since Shiro and I made eye contact six years ago. It was what had me the most grounded lately. Watching every adding second meant that he was still alive. He’s stayed alive for more than two months in this state, I wish I only knew how much longer I would have to wait.

I closed my eyes with a sigh.

Never in my life, had I felt so exhausted.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

At 11 sharp, we heard several knocks on the door. Most of my family and Hunk were waiting patiently by the dining table. We were all probably a little bit nervous, though I wasn’t sure whether mamá or Alberto were the ones the most nervous. Novia securely held the third place. Whenever I felt the prickle of nerves inside me, I turned to face those three. It oddly calmed me down to watch other people being more nervous than me.

”Who should open?” Clara asked, eyes bright with excitement while Novia and Alberto stared at her with dread.

”Alberto?” I asked. He shook his head. ”Come on, bro”, I said, smirking. ”Your lady is out there! Be a gentleman and invite her in.” My brother stared at me, not moving a muscle. I sighed, standing up. ”I guess I’ll do it then.”

” _No_!” Alberto shrieked, standing up with a force that nearly knocked the table over. When he realized what he had done or how he had reacted, he turned a bright red, his eyes were wide as he pointedly wasn’t looking at anyone. I held back a snicker. ”I’ll”, he coughed. ”I’ll do it.” He didn’t look as sure as he had sounded when he walked towards the door.

” _Who_ _is it_?” stage whispered Clara the second the creaking sound of an opened door filled the silence. ”Is it _her_?” No reply. ”It’s _her_ isn’t it!” Clara almost yelled now, excitement radiating out of her.

When Alberto came back to the dining room it looked like someone had painted his face red. Next to him stood a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and square glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her face was red, matching Alberto’s. I grinned to myself, thinking, _they’re already matching_  

Then her whole family walked into the dining room, facing us. Her _whole_ family consisted of her and her parents… I think before seeing them stand in front of me, I had forgotten that there are actually those who are the only child. Growing up with five siblings can do that to a guy.

”Hello”, mamá said before walking over to them. ”I’m Alberto’s mother but you can call me Lola.”

”Pleasure”, said a woman who looked like an older version of Jessica without glasses and with shorter hair as she offered a hand for mamá to shake. ”I’m Angie.” They shook hands, exchanging kind smiles.

”And I’m Peter”, said Jessica’s dad and shook mamá hand. ”And starving.”

Jessica chuckled and Alberto did the same.

”Did he just…”, Hunk leaned against me to whisper in my ear. ”Did he just say a _dad_ joke? 

I turned to grin at my best friend before nodding. ”Yeah”, I said. ”That was totally a dad joke.” Hunk grinned back.

”Oh, man”, he said. ”I love them already!”

When Jessica, Angie, and Peter sat themselves down, the rest of us introduced ourselves. When it was Clara’s turn, she started spewing the most ridiculous facts about herself and her hobbies when she was just supposed to offer her name. But what would you expect from a nine-year-old McClain?

Novia was almost the opposite from Clara since she barely got a single word out of herself. I was probably wrong, Novia was the number 1 most nervous person in the house right now. I almost felt sorry for her. 

”The name’s Lance”, I said, shooting them my trademark finger guns.

”And I’m Hunk”, he said and waved. ”I’m a friend of the family.”

”I’m _this one’s_ ’one’” said Martin and waved at my oldest sister who rolled her eyes.

”My name is Sofía”, she said. ”Not ’this one’” a few chuckles erupted from around the table when she playfully ruffled Martin’s hair.

”It’s nice to meet you all”, Jessica said, almost shyly, when everyone had been introduced.

”The pleasure is _ours_ ”, insisted mamá.”¿ _Habla usted español_?”

Peter, Angie, and Jessica blinked at mamá. ”What?” the father asked. 

Mamá smiled at them. ”I take that as a ’no’ then.” From next to me, I heard Hunk’s sigh of relief.

”I had more than enough of a day’s worth of Spanish this morning”, he muttered. ”Don’t need no more.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

”Mami”, Sofía began. ”What’s for lunch?” 

Mamá, who had remained standing throughout the introduction round, clapped her hands together and smiled. ” _Pizza_ ”, she said. All of my family started chuckling as mamá turned to the kitchen. ”Hunk”, she called after a few seconds and Hunk quickly stood to go to the kitchen. 

Peter leaned against the corner where Sofía and Martin sat. ” _So_ ”, he started, smiling uncertainly at them. ”Since you’ve had one of these before. Is this standard?”

”For our celebratory meal, mamá and Lola made us some really delicious–”, Martin started saying but was interrupted by a hand on his mouth.

” _Pizza_ ”, Sofía finished.

”But”, Clara began, earning a glare from Sofía that shut her up. She was probably right, though, not a good first impression to let Jessica’s parents know that Sofía and Martin had gotten a full three-course dinner.

 

* * *

 

 **KEITH**  

To be honest, this was depressing.

I thought that it would make me feel better to see Shiro and to hear the beeping of the monitor.

But it didn’t.

All I wanted to do was rip them off of him and shake him to consciousness. To force him to wake up.

But I couldn’t.

Not when the only thing keeping him alive at the moment was those medical equipment around him. He was still alive and I knew that but still…

The door behind us opened. Both Allura and I turned to face a man in a white robe. His hair was short and black, his eyes round and dark. ”Hello”, he greeted us with a smile.

”Hi”, said Allura while I just nodded slightly at the stranger man. ”I don’t mean to be rude”, she continued. ”But where’s the nurse Rodriguez? The one monitoring Shiro.”

The man smiled at her and I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. Then he turned his eyes to regard Shiro and I followed his gaze. The soft beeping of his heartbeat by a monitor was heard in the background, almost melting into the silence in the rest of the room out of sheer habit.

”She’s not working today”, he replied and I turned my focus back at the other occupants of the room. ”I’m monitoring over your husband in her wake”, he continued, eyeing Allura’s wrist, oblivious to the blush tainting Allura’s pale cheeks. ”There will always be those who claim that the Timer does nothing but make people suffer in waiting for their ’one’”, he continued, again meeting her eyes. ”But in this case, I’d say it is the only thing that can give you hope. You will be the first to know if something happens to him before anyone or any _thing_ in the hospital knows.” 

I watched how Allura swallowed before smiling, saying, ”Thank you” and him nodding in return.

”If either one of you have any questions, I’ll be right outside.” After smiling at both of us in turn did he turn around and exit the room.

”Do you think he’s right?” Allura asked after some seconds.

I raised an eyebrow at her in question but her gaze was fixated on the Timer on her wrist. ”About what?”

Allura seemed to force her eyes away from her wrist to instead look at me. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before shaking her head. ”Nothing”, she muttered. ”It’s nothing.”

We sat for an hour in silence, neither one saying anything. Sometimes thoughts can consume you and sound louder than any voice could. And, even though I couldn’t quite imagine it, I figured Allura was busy with her own thoughts, too.

 

* * *

 

 

 **LANCE**  

When the pizzas were all eaten, mamá told me to prepare the next part of the celebration. I told Hunk to help me take out the dishes and we did.

”Tell me the most embarrassing song you can think of to dance to”, I said.

”Sexy and I know it?” I rolled my eyes before grabbing the plate Hunk was handing me and putting it into the dishwasher. ”Why?”

”It’s like a tradition for us”, I explained. ”Like the first time you eat with your ’one’ you have to dance with them”, I continued.

”What did Sofía and Martin dance to?”

I chuckled. ”Alberto picked Taylor Swift’s ’Love Story’ for them.”

Hunk grinned at me before handing me another plate. ”So you want to make him dance to an even more embarrassing first dance with his ’one’?”

”Yeah”, I said with a smirk. ”It’s my brotherly duty.”

”Sure, buddy”, Hunk said.

”So, I need a song that is _embarrassingly_ embarrassing.”

”Barbie Girl?” Hunk offered.

I shook my head. ”No, no. I mean, yeah, it’d be embarrassing and all but I need to up my game so that _he_ doesn’t pick the worst one for me when it’s my turn.”

Hunk seemed to consider it. ”What about Britney Spears?”

I scrunched up my nose in thought before shaking my head with a ”no”.

”Hmm”, said Hunk after a while of spewing any and all kinds of bands, artists, and songs. ”Abba?”

”Maybe”, I said, putting in the last dirty plate into the dishwasher and then closing it.

”Or Spice Girls?”

I stopped in my tracks, staring at the dishwasher before slowly turning to instead stare at Hunk. I jumped several feet straight up, punching the air above me. ” _Yes!_ ” Hunk just blinked at me. ”You’re a _genius_ , truly!” I said. ”Alberto is going to be red for _days_!”

Hunk and I walked out to the dining room again. I nodded to mamá before walking to the stereo, saying, ”So, now it’s time for our new pair to take the floor!” I grinned at Alberto whose eyes widened and his ears turned bright red. Jessica and her parents just blinked at me, confused. ”Hunk, will you do me the honor?”

”Sure”, he said and grinned at me, taking out his phone from his pocket and handing it to me.

”Thank you”, I said and smirked, opening the Spotify app and searching for the _perfect_ song. Because it really _was_ perfect, before handing it back to Hunk to put in the AUX cable from the small stereo by the corner of the room. ”Come up”, I said and waved at where Al and Jessica were sitting. ”Don’t be shy.” I felt his eyes glaring at the side of my face, making my smirk widen. I turned around to see they were standing there behind me, both extremely stiff and uncertain. ”Push the button, Hunk!”

”Yes, Yzma”, he called back and a second later music started pouring out of the speakers and I grinned at the horrified look on my brother’s face.

 _Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_.

Jessica took charge, laughing, she grabbed my brother’s hands and started moving to the music. Damn, she even sang along. I was kind of impressed of my new sister. 

They spun around, when Alberto was facing me he glared at me and I waggled my eyebrows at him with a grin. I saw the challenge in his eyes that screamed _revenge_. Hopefully, he'll forget about this when it will be my turn. Or maybe I can manipulate the stereo to use songs that I wouldn’t mind dancing my first dance to.

Some time, while they danced, my grin disappeared and the joy inside me did the same. I looked at the happiness on my brother’s and Jessica’s faces and the mischievous joy inside me disappeared and become something akin to longing. Longing to one day doing this, too. To one day having this, too.

The embarrassing song.

The unchoreographed dancing.

The awkward meal with the promise of a future.

The looking into someone’s eyes and hearing a ringtone go off. 

I swallowed, knowing that the only thing that could give me any of those was the one thing I wasn’t sure I wanted. At least not yet and not with the pact that Hunk and I had made.

When the dancing was over and it was time for Jessica and her parents to go back to their home, I said goodbye to Hunk who left, too, before sneaking into my room and closing the door behind me. Welcoming the silence of being alone.

 

* * *

 

 **KEITH**  

”There’s a new alien documentary on Netflix”, said Pidge the moment I opened the door. Allura had gotten back from the hospital just ten minutes earlier. ”And _you._ ” They pointed at me. ”Are going to watch it with me. 

I blinked at them before moving out of the way to invite Pidge in. ”Nice to see you, too”, I muttered.

They shrugged before eyeing the corridor. ”Which is your room?”

I followed their gaze. ”Uhm”, I said. ”The guest room. But.” Pidge turned to me. ”Let’s watch in the living room instead.”

Pidge frowned a little before nodding. ”Sure”, they said and we walked to said room. They sat down while I went to turn the TV and Playstation 3 on. Pidge raised an eyebrow at me.

”That’s where they have the Netflix app”, I said. ”You know this.”

They grinned at me as I sat down next to them, grabbing a controller and searching for the red icon. ”I’m just messing with you”, they said. 

”Anyways”, I said and opened the search tool. ”What’s it called?”

”Search for ’extraordinary’”, said Pidge. And after I did they pointed at the correct one and I pushed play.

The music started playing, ringing in my ears for a while before I realized that that was the point.

The story began with some white text on a black background, introducing the story before showing the evidence. A small, square video was shown with Stan talking, looking for a UFO that some seconds later was shown on film. 

”It’s pretty convincing, right?” Pidge stated as the words ”Over 195 documented events” was written on the screen.

”Yeah”, I said.

After merely five minutes, the two of us sat almost transfixed in front of the TV, Pidge with their elbows on their thighs, head resting on their hands while I sat on the couch with my arms on top of the backrest, legs crossed and eyes never leaving the screen.

Ten minutes later or so, Allura comes in to check on us only to look at the screen and say something about aliens and then, ”Scoot over” and began watching with us.

Even though Allura had been in my life ever since she and Shiro laid eyes on each other –literally– this was the first time we watched a movie together without Shiro. Pidge usually invited themself over for movie night, either with me or with Shiro, Allura and me. Sometimes they’d bring their brother, Matt.

”It seems almost too good to be real”, Allura said after a while when the documentary showed small clips of a small red light and marking on the wall.

Without any sign of hesitation did Pidge pause the movie and turn to Allura, saying, ”That Earth has the only living creatures _is_ too unbelievable to be real.”

”If we exist”, I added. ”Then it would be fucking naïve to think there aren’t any extraterrestrial life. They’re probably far more advanced in technology than us, too. Of course, they would want to shut us up.” 

”Like they did with Stanley?” Allura asked, raising an eyebrow at me. 

”Yes!” I said. ”If _you_ wanted to hide from the world, how would you feel if someone would start exposing your existence?”

Allura eyed me for a long moment, her expression not changing and then, ”Not unless I had something to hide.”

”Your _existence_ ”, said Pidge. ”Think of it this way. The extraterrestrial life has their own civilization, their own cultures, languages, and problems and their own advances. For now, humans on Earth don’t know about them and most don’t even _believe_!” They sounded almost scandalized. ”But, if we expose them, maybe they will attack us for it. We don’t know how dangerous they are or even if they are dangerous at all.” 

”All we know is that they don’t like being noticed”, I added and Pidge nodded at me. 

”Hmm”, said Allura, deep in thought with a finger against her chin. ”But you’re only talking about humans, right? I mean, the animals seem to notice them.”

”Yeah”, I said. ”There are stuff we can’t hear or even see that animals can.”

Allura nodded. 

”Cats and dogs have been documented to react to things that humans don’t even notice.”

”You know what I get from this conversation?” said Allura with a small, teasing smile. Pidge and I simultaneously rose an eyebrow at her. ”That we should get a cat.” Pidge started laughing while I snorted. Allura looked very pleased with herself. 

”Only if I can name them”; said Pidge and grinned.

”But of course”, said Allura with a wink. ”Unless it’s Starseed.” Pidge and I stared at her for a while before bursting out laughing.

Oh _God_ , it felt great to laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SOOOO much for the kudos and comments!! <3<3

**Trigger warnings:** this chapter includes slight oral racism.

**Chapter 2**

  

**ALLURA**

It was probably very cliché and I’d be extremely surprised if I was the first person in the world who found themself sitting in their office, listening to Taylor Swift. It wasn’t usually my type of music, but I couldn’t help agreeing that certain situations in life required her songs. She really had a way with words.

I was currently a twenty-five-year-old woman, acting like a stepsister or step mum for my boyfriends baby brother. I also loved my job. I loved being a lawyer because it made me feel like I made a difference for people I didn’t even know personally. That me signing some papers could change people’s lives for the better.

Sometimes, I hated my job. Sometimes I would get a case that would make me feel worthless or physically sick. Sometimes not being seen as an equal by my colleagues made me feel like I had been punched in the stomach. 

But every time that I was underestimated, I made sure to surprise them by standing tall and proud instead of giving in or reacting the way they would’ve wanted me to.

When I had started working here I would never have listened to Taylor Swift in my office, too afraid of what my colleagues would think or what they’d say, but now if someone as much as open my door to comment it, they know they’ll regret it.

So I was listening in peace. Music often worked as a welcomed distraction.

After listening for an hour or so on Spotify, a song started that I didn’t recognize but it was undoubtedly a Taylor Swift beginning with the acoustic guitar. When she started singing I could do nothing but stare at the papers on my desk, half of which I had already gone through.

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway. I remember your little laugh. Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs._

_I love you to the moon and back._

I couldn’t breathe. I felt everything in me ache. Truer words than those have I never heard from Taylor before.

_Come on baby, we’re gonna fly away from here. Out of this curtained room in this hospital gray, we’ll just disappear. Come on baby with me, we’re gonna fly away from here._

_You were my best four years._

I didn’t know when it had happened, but some time while listening to the song, my eyes had moved from the papers to a frame next to my computer. A frame that held a picture of Keith, Shiro, and me. Looking at it and the memories were flooding back into me of the day we were hiking with Coran. The three of us were on top of one of the red cliffs. Coran counted to three and we jumped, Shiro and I, while Keith stood next to us just glancing at us, his arms crossed. Shiro had laughed when Coran showed us the picture, deciding we had to frame it. 

He ordered three copies; one for our house and one each for our offices. I smiled at it before pausing the music, shaking my head.

”Enough of this”, I told myself. ”He’ll be fine.”

It’s been more than two months, now almost _three_ , and I wasn’t sure if I believed it anymore.

A few hours later and my boss invited herself inside my office, noticing my red cheeks and swollen eyes and then proceeded to tell me – no, _order_ me– to take the next day off to rest. ”You’ve been through a lot”, he said, I couldn’t help but feel like he tried patronizing me, but I still obeyed, not feeling strong enough to argue.

When I got home later that day, I noticed that my Timer was blank.

 

* * *

 

”What happened to him?” 

”You remember there was a gash on his upper arm. I did the stitches and gave him antibiotics and an anti-infective syringe to keep the wound nice and clean. We noticed the other day that the infection in his arm had spread and was no longer responding to our treatment.”

”Infection?” I asked with a frown.

”Yes”, Nurse Rodriguez said. ”It was a very aggressive infection, to say the least.”

”So you decided to _chop_ his arm off?” I pointed at his now nonexistent right arm.

The nurse sighed. ”Look, miss”, she said. ”We are trying to save his life, your _’one’_ ’s life. We all want what is best for him, and if the infection kept spreading then the chances of his recovery or of him even _waking up_ would be very slim.”

”What will this mean for him?” I asked. ”When he wakes up.”

 _When_.

The woman looked at me with a compassionate expression. ”It means that after he wakes up, and when, or _if_ , he’s ready, we’ll make sure he gets a prosthetic.”

”He’s right-handed”, I whispered.

”We’ll make sure he meets a physiotherapist, too. He will have to learn to use his left arm in its wake.” I turned to look at him, my posture fell and I swallowed as I took in his appearance. It almost felt like I was looking at a stranger or Shiro’s secret twin.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

What got me out of bed this morning was the thought that in a week, School would be out for the summer and I was maybe, just _maybe_ , planning on singing Alice Cooper on the bus ride home after graduation.

After having searched through my wardrobe for a while, I decided to go for casual with a blue and white baseball tee and jeans. My hair was a mess per usual so I hid it under an old Superman Snapback from when I went with Hunk to a convention and he wanted us to have matching Snapbacks.

He got the Incredible Hulk. I’m pretty sure it’s a pun and, knowing Hunk, it _definitely_ is. So he got me to get one, too, and my love for all thing blue, I picked Superman’s. Also, his logo is pretty fucking neat!

Anyways, I knew when I checked myself in the mirror that the moment I’m outside and away from little sisters, I’d take a selfie and maybe change a few profile pics to it. It was only humble of me to share with the world how good I looked in a snapback.

I made my way to the kitchen where mamá and Novia already were, which didn’t really surprise me. ” _Buenas días_ ”, I said.

”Ah, Lance”, said mamá before approaching me to envelop me in a hug. ” _Buenas días._ ” 

” _Buen día_ , _idiota_ ”, greeted Novia, sticking out her tongue at me. 

”Hello, troll”, I shot back while ruffling her hair. She started whining and I snickered. Naturally, she poked her tongue out at me again, to which I rolled my eyes. I pulled out a chair from opposite her before fixing my breakfast.

”Alberto! _Buenas días, mijo_.” Mamá’s cheerful voice was heard before Alberto was seen, which wasn’t all that surprising, either.

” _Buen día, mami_.”

” _Buenas días_ , Loverboy”, I greeted him with a wide grin. He flipped the bird at me and I started laughing, which resulted in me choking on my cereal. Novia patted me on my back.

”There, there”, she teased. I glared at her when I got myself under control again.

”I’m not walking you to the bus today”, I told her.

”Sandra told me English is canceled”, she retorted. I rolled my eyes. Sandra was one of her best friends. Once, after Novia had asked Sandra to sleep over, the two of them chased me all over the house with _hairspray_ … 

It had been an extremely terrifying experience and I still have nightmares. 

”Are you coming home before, Alberto?” mamá asked.

”Nah”, he said. ”I’m going there right after the Diner.”

”You’re bringing a change of clothes, _right_ ”, Novia asked.

Alberto rolled his eyes before nodding towards the hallway. ”I have a bag by the door with some clothes”, he told her. ”So no prob.”

”Am I missing something here?” I asked. 

Novia smirked at me. ”Alberto is going to have dinner with _Jessica_.” Then she made kissing noises at our brother who looked terrified. 

” _And_ her parents”, he added. ”Can’t forget those.”

”Oh, I’m sure you’d want to”, I said with a grin and waggled my eyebrows. Alberto glared at me, which only made my grin widen. 

” _Whatever_ ”, he muttered. ”I’m leaving.” I just snickered. ” _Bye_!” And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Almost on queue, Jorge stepped into the kitchen.

”He left, right?” he asked.

”Yeah, just did”, Novia told him.

Jorge sighed in relief, his whole body calming. ”Thank _God._ ” 

I snorted. ”Didn’t wanna see Lover Boy, hmm?” I asked. 

My brother raised an eyebrow at me before making his way to the table. ”Please tell me you called him that to his face.” I grinned at him with a wink and a finger gun. Jorge grinned back. ” _Sweet_!” he said, raising a hand in an offer and I high-fived him. How could I possibly refuse? 

”I swear, that whole debacle at Saturday has set me off of ever getting a Timer.”

”You’re saying ’no’ to true love?” Novia sounded scandalous as she blinked at him.

Jorge just raised a brow at her. ”Uh”, he said. ” _Duh_! It’s just bullocks, anyways.”

” _Language!_ ” mamá exclaimed after Novia had gasped.

”Sorry, mamí”, he said. ”I mean _bullshit_.” I snickered as mamá glared at him before shaking her head, going back to emptying the dishwasher.

”It’s _not!_ ” Novia stated.

”Really?” Jorge sounded bored, picking up a slice of cheese for his breakfast sandwich. ”And what exactly do _you_ know about it?”

”I _knows_ that that’s what Sofía, Martin, Alberto, and Jessica has.”

I rolled my eyes. ”Would you _know_ that without the Timers?” I asked. Novia stuck her tongue out at me.

”And how old are you, anyways?” Jorge started. ”Five?”

Novia turned to glare at him. ”I’m _twelve_ , thank you very much.”

Jorge grinned at his sandwich. ”Sure.” I snickered.

Novia looked between Jorge and me before sighing. ”I should be at Hogwarts right now”, she complained and buried her face in the palms of her hands.

”You have practice tonight, Lance?” mamá asked.

”Sí”, I said. ”It’s Monday so it’s right after school, per usual.”

Mamá clicked her tongue. ”I still don’t understand why the competition is after graduation.”

I rolled my eyes, having explained this to her _a million times_. ”I told you”, I began. ”That it’s because my Uni has graduation earlier than our competitors and they couldn’t before next week.”

Mamá looked at me disapprovingly with a tight expression on her face. ”I still don’t like it, _corazón_.”

”I know.”

 

* * *

 

It felt odd, walking to the bus alone in the morning, I was so used to having annoying little Novia babbling next to me. It was oddly entertaining at the best of times and extremely miserable at worst. However, when I met up with Hunk at the bus, I was glad to not have any sibling in my perimeter.

”Hiyah, Superman”, Hunk greeted me with a wide grin after taking in my appearance and taking the seat next to me.

”Same to you, Incredible _Hunk_ ”, I shot back with a wink and finger guns. Hunk laughed before he brofisted me.

For the most part, we talked about everything _but_ school, unless the topic was of how much we couldn’t wait until it was _over_. Which was the literal dream.

One of the last things we talked about before leaving the bus was, of course, the lunch last Saturday. Hunk sounded extremely enthusiastic, as usual, about almost every part of the meal. The dance. The Meeting™. Soulmates. The _Dance_ , because _come one_ , dancing with your ”one” to ”Wannabe” by Spice Girls when the two of you were practically strangers?

 _Legendary_.

”By the way”, Hunk said as we made our way towards the campus and coughed, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. ”I kinda got an appointment in a week.”

I raised an eyebrow at him in question. ”What kinda appointment?” I asked. ”Wait, Hunk”, I said, staring at him for a few seconds more, letting my eyes roam over his face. Now that I thought about it, his eyes looked a little glassy and his skin had a tint of green in it. Maybe? ”Are you _sick_? And you’re telling me _now_? I’m supposed to be your best buddy, you should’ve told me earlier.” I let my head hang limply against my chest before freezing in realization. ” _Wait_!” I hissed, head snapping back up. ”How _bad_ is it?”

Hunk was staring at me, not saying a word. He was opening and closing his mouth several times before shaking his head. ”No, no, Lance. Nothing like that. I’m good. Excellent. _Amazing_.”

”Then what is it?” I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

”Timer”, said Hunk, dragging his left fore- and middle finger over his right wrist. ”I’m getting one”, he continued. ”Next week. At the clinic, you know.”

”Wait, wait, _wait_ , Hunk!” I said, gesturing wildly with my hands. ” _You’re_ getting a _Timer_? As in that device that counts down to the moment you meet–”

”My ’one’. _Yes_ ”, Hunk responded. ”We should keep walking so we don’t, you know, be late for _class_?!” I rolled my eyes before agreeing.

”Does that mean?” I started, eyes getting wider in understanding, once again. ”Does that mean that _I_ have to get one, too?”

”Oh my God”, said Hunk. ”Oh my _God_ , buddy, I totally forgot about that pact”, he stated. His eyes were wide as they glanced sideways at me and I probably mirrored it. ”It’s not too late for me to cancel in case you don’t wanna do it!”

”I don’t know, buddy”, I said, sighing. ”You’ve already booked that appointment so you should go.”

”Really?”

”Yeah. If you wanna do it then do it.” I smiled at him as reassuringly as I could muster, waving a dismissive hand in front of us, hoping he’d believe it.

”You’re the _best_ ”, he exclaimed, grinning before requesting a brofist from me. Which I accepted, naturally.

”What made you change your mind, though?”

”About getting one? Ah, you know”, he began. ”Seeing Al and Jess together, I think it did the trick.”

I thought back to the lunch, the celebratory _first_ meal between soulmates. And then the Dance to an Embarrassing Song™ after it. I bit my bottom lip, nodding slightly. ”I know what you mean”, I muttered.

”I got something to ask you”, Hunk said. I raised both eyebrows at him in question but he kept quiet.

”What?” I asked.

”Do you mind coming with me as moral support? You know how I feel about needles”, he said and then for emphasis he shivered.

I grinned. ”I don’t know, buddy”, I said. ”Bake me some muffins and it’s deal.” Hunk grinned back. ”I wonder what time you’re gonna get. Like, a few years? Months? Maybe just _weeks_!”

”Hey, man!” Hunk said, sounding amused. ”Don’t get like that. If you’re reacting like that just imagine how _I’m_ reacting! I almost passed out after I booked it!” His cheerful expression slid off and worry took its place. ”What if…? What if it takes _years_ before it rings? What if it’s a mistake? It could be a mistake, couldn’t it? It absolutely could.” Then he buried his face in his hands. ”Man, this was a mistake.”

”Hunk”, I said. ” _Hunk_! It’s gonna work out great. You’re _Incredible Hunk_ , for crying out loud. You’ll probably just get a few days like it’s probably one of our classmates.” Hunk sighed, straightening up again, now with a calm air around him. ”Or _Professors_ ”, I added, waggling my eyebrows.

” _Ew_ , Lance. No, just no”, he muttered before groaning. ”Man, I’m gonna have nightmares.”

As his best buddy, I did my duty and _laughed_. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t? ”It’s meant to be”, I singsonged and he playfully shoved me away. I grinned.

 

* * *

 

ALLURA

I was walking around the living room’s bookshelves the next morning, in search for a book, now cursing Shiro for his massive collection of books. As I was stroking the back of ”Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde”, I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around with a grin, I said, ”Hey, _Starseed_!” He turned to look at me with wide eyes before blinking in what was either confusion or surprise. He was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans, his hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his backpack was slung over his shoulder. ”My boss gave me the day off, want me to drive you to school?”

Keith frowned at me. ”No?”

”No?” I frowned back at him. ”Why not?”

Keith closed his eyes and sighed. ”It’s just that… I like taking my bike, is all”, he explained. ”It’s peaceful.”

I nodded. ”Of course”, I said. ”Just… You know, if you need anything, Keith.”

He turned his head up to smile at me but it seemed a bit stiff and off, though I knew his life had changed drastically these past three months so I shouldn’t worry about everything seeming off, but I still did. ”I’ll see you later”, he said.

”Yeah”, I said. ”Call me if something happens.” He just nodded before going to the hallway, putting on his shoes and the next thing I heard was the door closing.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

I contemplated not showing up for school today. It was Monday. The last real Monday before summer break. Next week there would pretty much only be jump and play for three days straight before School is out on Thursday.

Who would care anyways if I didn’t show up? Probably no one but Pidge, so why I forced myself out of my bed, into clothes and on my bicycle was beyond me. It took a solid ten minutes before I arrived outside of school.

”You’re here surprisingly early”, Pidge said as I was locking my bike against the racks with my red chain.

I shrugged. ”Then so are you.”

”Fair point”, they replied and I rolled my eyes. I didn’t feel like saying anything. ”You wanna come see the robots before class?”

I blinked a few times, looking at them before blinking some more. ”Yeah”, I said, after a while. ”Sure.”

Pidge grinned and started walking to Campus, waving a hand behind them in a gesture for me to follow. ”I need to leave some stuff in my locker first.” I nodded and followed them. ”So…”, they started, while unpacking the content of their bag and placing it in a chaotic order in their locker. On Inside the locker door, there were several pictures, one with them and their brother, Matt, but there were also a few with me and Shiro. ”How’re you holding up?”

I hated small talk. I hated talking emotion. I hated talking about _this_. ”I’m fine, Pidge”, I said.

They poked their head out of their locker to glare at me. ”Don’t wanna talk about it? Sure, say the word and I’ll leave it.”

I sighed. ”It hasn’t exactly been easy, you know.”

Pidge stiffened after having reached for a notebook in their bag. Then, they sighed. ”I get it. You _know_ I do. I just want you to know that you’re my friend and that means that you can confide in me or escape the evil that is this world, with me.” They tried grinning at me.

I snorted. ”Thanks, Pidge”, I said.

”Anytime”, they said cheerfully before slamming their locker shut. ”Now, let’s go see the robots.” I smiled at their cheerfully excited expression.

We walked together to the room where the robots were held, Pidge occasionally offering some technical piece of information I didn’t understand and probably never would. Knowing Pidge, I figured it meant a lot to have someone other than their brother to talk to about it. And for me, it was nice to just listen to them rambling about science and robotics and computers and just the kind of stuff that interested them.

It was a nice escape.

”This is Rover”, they said, pointing at a cylinder-shaped robot with arms hanging by its sides, its feet reminded me of miniature wheels that tanks have. ”I have been trying to install some improving programs into his system, but Slav said it’s too advanced.” Pidge scoffed. ”He keeps going on and on about the probability of it going wrong and how my knowledge in this universe isn’t advanced enough for something as complicated as robot programming.” I fought the urge to blink in confusion while Pidge continued to scoff. ”What does that even _mean_?”

I shrugged. ”No idea”, I said. ”But it sure looks cool.”

Pidge grinned at me, eyeing Rover again. ”Yeah”, they agreed. ”I just wish I could experiment more with him.”

”You can always beg Matt to talk to Slav, he’s pretty persuasive when he wants.” The smirk Pidge shot me was mischievous and sneaky and I knew that it was just a matter of time before said brother would complain to me for feeding ideas into his younger sibling’s head. It wouldn’t be the first time, though…

 

* * *

 

”I don’t understand why the principal made us take Psychology”, Pidge said as we left the robotic’s room, on our way to the first class of the day.

”Because they were too few as it was and we needed extra credit?”

Pidge waved a hand dismissively at me. ”It’s not like there aren’t any other people at this godforsaken school that can take the class.”

”True”, I said.

It didn’t take us long before we stood outside the Psychology classroom, pushing the door open to reveal the Professor and a handful of students already there.

”Last week we discussed attraction and why we consider some people attractive, while others not”, Professor Lubos began after Pidge and I had sat down. ”So today’s lesson, since we’ve already gone through the whole curriculum–”

”It’s canceled?” someone asked, sounding hopeful.

Professor Lubos narrowed his eyes at them. ” _No_ ”, he said. ”I figured that we could watch something similar to last week’s lesson while it still not being made for the purpose of education.

I leaned over towards Pidge’s desk to whisper, ”A movie?”

Pidge shrugged and said, ”Don’t get too hopeful. We never know with this guy. It will probably be some kind of Soap Opera”, they replied before leaning closer with a grin. ”Matt told me that’s what he did when he was a student here. After one of his classmates had asked if they could watch a movie on the lesson on Friday if they had finished their homework on Tuesday’s lesson. Lubos agreed, but instead of showing them a movie, he started going through the first season of an old British Soap and after that, homework was mostly handed in on Friday.”

”Are you serious?” I asked, staring at them and they grinned at me.

”I’ve never been this serious”, they said. ”You should’ve seen Matt’s face when he told me about it.”

”I don’t doubt it”, I said, grinning back.

Professor Lubos fiddled a little with his computer and the Projector before suddenly the video started. He quickly went to turn off the light as a narrating voice started speaking.

” _In last week’s episode of ’Ticking Hearts’, we witnessed, once again, the meeting of two soulmates as Josh met with his final three and locked eyes with Katy just a second before their Timers started ringing._ ” What I assumed was clips from said episode, was shown as the narrating voice spoke. A man in a black and white striped shirt stood with the tiniest mustache I’ve ever seen and a kind of flattering undercut with his long hair combed to the side to hang over his eyes. In front of the man –Josh?– stood three women, one of which hugged him mere seconds after their Timers went off.

” _Don’t forget to watch our season finale to see how their –as well as the rest of our couples’– lives has changed after The Meeting._ ” Ten people smiled and waved at the camera and Professor Lubos waved back. Five men and five women, all couples with a man and a woman. I was unsurprisingly not surprised by it, but I made up for it in annoyance.

” _But now, let’s focus on this week’s Lucky Searcher; Catherine Jones, a thirty-year-old High School teacher from San Fransisco. As usual, we searched the Timer’s database to find all Americans with a countdown that matches Catherine’s, and we round them up and brought them here to New York. Catherine will go through seven tests to determine which of the men willmake it to her final three. Let the hearts start ticking now!”_

The first test was apparently Catherine listening to all the men’s voices telling jokes, and out of those, she had to pick all the ones that made her laugh? I didn’t know how that worked really.

” _Since several studies in the art of attraction shows that laughter and humor are two solid proof of levels of attraction. If you find someone funny, it will be easier for you to also find said person attractive, and who doesn’t find it attractive when someone laughs at your jokes? I know I do!_ ” Pidge groaned while I just raised an eyebrow at the narrator.

I didn’t find the whole episode that exciting, it was filled with clichés and stereotypes and rather obvious. One thing that wasn’t obvious, however, was when Catherine was to meet her final three at the end of the episode, it didn’t take long before the telltale ringtone was heard. But it hadn’t been Catherine’s…

Two of her suitors, two of the men she had picked as final three locked eyes and their Timers went off. There was a silence in the classroom as we watched Catherine and the moderator stare disbelieving at the two men who couldn’t stop staring at each other. I couldn’t help but stare either.

The episode ended with the narrator interviewing the two men, Max and Andy, about joining the show to meet Catherine but instead finding each other.

Professor Lubos started sobbing when Andy told the narrator, ” _I came here to find true love and that is exactly what I got_.”

 

* * *

 

”If there’s one good thing that’s come from Timers”, Pidge started. ”It’s that all kinds of love are okay. Get a soulmate who is a girl? Awesome. Got one who’s a boy? Awesome.” I snorted but smiled nonetheless. ”It’s interesting how such a small device can monitor oxytocins well enough to create a perfect and practical countdown to the exact day you’re gonna meet someone who shares the same vitals as you”, they continued. 

”I didn’t know you were this into that”, I commented, also not entirely certain what the fuck they just said.

Pidge turned to raise an eyebrow at me. ”Oh, you mean the Timers?” They shrugged. ”Well, yeah, but Matt’s been going on and on about getting one now, ever since Shiro met Allura and seeing how all that turned out.” I stiffened, almost frozen in place. _Seeing how all that turned out_. Pidge frowned at me for a moment before their eyes widened, hand grasping my shoulder. ”I’m sorry Keith!” they said. ”For a moment there, I completely forgot.”

 _Well, that’s one of us_ , I wanted to say.

”We can talk about something else.” Pidge sighed.

”No”, I said. ”You were telling me something. So… continue?”

”You sure?” They sounded skeptical but I assured them. ”Okay, fine. Matt just decided he wanted true love in his life, too, I guess. So the two of us started checking how they work and if it’s possible to make our own model of it. With some improvements of course.” They pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose.

”Like what?” I asked. ”What kind of improvements? It seems pretty foolproof as it is.”

Pidge snorted. ”You can say that, yeah. But first of all, colored Timers would be really cool. We’re also thinking that there should be a way for it to be set up without hurting. Maybe even disguise one as an ordinary watch and not necessarily in such an exposed place which can make some people really anxious. ”

I knew that was a peak against me but I brushed it off and instead, I considered it. ”Yeah, I guess”, I said.

* * *

 

ALLURA

”I’m gonna leave you two alone. If anything happens, press this button right here and I’ll come as soon as I can.”

I nodded. ”Thank you”, I said before checking the nametag on her white coat again. ”Mrs. Rodriguez.”

The woman smiled at me. ” _Miss_ ”, she corrected me. ”Page me if something happens.” And with that, she turned around to exit the room, closing the door shut behind us.

I turned to Shiro, taking in, yet again, his appearance. Earlier, there had been a bandage on his face which was now removed to reveal a gash across his nose with several stitches. The area around it was an angry purple with splotches of something akin to green. He looked horrible, and I pointedly ignored looking to the right of his chest, my body already aching because of it. Instead, I pulled the visitor’s chair by the wall closer to his side and sat down 

”I brought you something”, I said before opening my bag, grabbing the book and holding it up in front of me with the front cover against him. ”’The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’ has been your favorite for as long as I can remember”, I continued with a nostalgic but bittersweet smile on my lips. ”So I thought I could read it for you. Miss Rodriguez told us –me and Keith– that you are present, albeit still not conscious. When I finish this one, I’ll bring you the second and third and on and on, how does that sound?” I chuckled a little but it sounded strained for my own ears. ”I’ll keep reading until…”

Grabbing the book harder, I turned it over in my hands and opened it until I found the page where the story began.

” _Far out in the uncharted backwaters of the unfashionable end of the Western Spiral Arm of the Galaxy lies a small unregarded yellow sun._  

Outside, I could hear the rain tapping against the window. If I would turn my head to look at it, I was certain the drops had made the window blurry as if trying to put a protective shield between this little hospital room and the chaos of a storm outside. 

The chill of the rain radiated into the room through the glass and a shiver went down my spine, but I ignored it in favor of continuing reading for Shiro.

” _By a curious coincidence,_ None at all _is exactly how much suspicion the ape descendant Arthur Dent had that one of his closest friends was–”_

_”Ah… llura?”_

_”–not descended from an ape, but was in fact from a small planet somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse and not from Guildford as he usually claimed._ ”

” _Allura?”_

I kept reading for a few more minutes. The storm outside seemed to get stronger and stronger as the wind could be heard whistling against the windows, creating a sound that could only be described as an eerie cry, one that is not uncommon at Haunted Houses but is not expected in a hospital, apart from on Halloween.

I was positive the storm outside was messing with my head, that the whistling wind made me imagine words and voices speaking to me.

But then, after a sentence, when I paused for breath, I looked up to watch Shiro, only to see that he was already watching me.

 

* * *

 

 **HUNK**  

For other non-athletes like me, spending a Monday evening by the swimming pool wasn't what you'd call "ideal". But if your best buddy is a guy who loves attention and is on the school’s swim team, well you have to. 

”It says so in the rulebook”, Lance told me after he had made the team, wanting me to watch him _kick the others’ asses_. His words, not mine. 

”That I need to watch you swim?”

Lance had shaken his head. ”Nah, Hunk”, he said. ”It says that you should support your best bud. 

Long story short, I’ve been on each of his practices ever since, apart from the time when I had the flu or the time when I got food poisoning. It was scary, the whole food poisoning thing, couldn’t even trust food anymore!

The compromise that Lance and I had made those years ago was that I didn’t have to actually _watch_ , that’d be boring for someone who wasn’t even a little bit involved in what they’re doing. So instead I sat on the sidelines with my computer just surfing the web for this and that. 

And that was how I found _it_! And _it_ caused me to stare at my screen with wide eyes and a salivated mouth. 

_It_ was nothing other than _Robotic Con_ , a robotic convention in Tucson with a tournament where robots kick other robots’ asses! And the best thing yet is the All-you-can-eat pizza buffet so that while watching robots fight robots, you can enjoy a pizza or five!

I quickly checked when it was. July 2 nd . So in a few weeks, then. I found myself grinning the rest of Lance’s practice.

 

* * *

 

”Hunk”, Lance said as he walked towards me from the changing room, bag hung over his shoulder. ”Have you ever noticed that washing machines are just showers for clothes?” 

My eyes widened. ” _Dude_!” I said. ”They totally _are_!”  

” _I know right_!” Lance grinned at me. ”I just stood in the shower when it _hit_ me”, he explained before pushing a fist against the palm of his other hand while making an explosion-like sound. I quickly joined in and the two of us walked for a few moments doing nothing but making bad sound effects.

”Lance, man, you’re busy on July 2”, I exclaimed later, when we sat on the bus going back home.

”Doing what?” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

I grinned at him, punching the air in front of me. ” _We_ are going to _Robotic Con_!”

”Robotic _what-now_?” Lance raised his eyebrow impossibly higher.

” _Robotic Con._  

”So, unless the name’s really misleading, I assume it’s a robot thingy?” 

I sighed longingly. ” _Yeah_!”

”So… why am _I_ going?” Lance still stared at me with a confused expression.

”Because you’re my best bud.”

”Sure, but… _why_?"

”Because it says in the rulebook you have to support your best friend. Come on, man, please. There’s a _pizza buffet_! An _All-you-can-eat pizza buffet_!” I grinned at him, his eyes were narrowing slightly as he looked at me. 

”Well… sounds tempting but–” 

I shook my head, making a zigzag motion with my hands. ”No _buts_. No, no, there can’t be any buts. Robots, Lance. _Robots_! And _pizza_.”

”Yeah, yeah, I get it.” He nodded slightly, waving a dismissive hand in front of us. ”Robots and pizza”, he said. ”So you got an appointment and a hardcore robotics thingy coming up, hmm?” he asked with an almost monotone voice, but I ignored it. 

” _Yup_ ”, I said, popping the ”p” with a grin. 

Lance nodded slightly before saying, ”Good to know. You know, later me, Jorge and mamá are gonna sit up, waiting for Alberto to come home after his dinner with his _soulmate_.”  

”Oh my _God_!” I said, my eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.   

”I know”, Lance said with a smirk. ”We’re gonna embarrass him as much as possible. Mamá is gonna want too much info if the similar time for Sofía is anything to go by.” 

”Oh, man”, I said and shook my head. ”Al’s gonna wish he and Jess had started dating like in secret.”

Lance turned to grin widely at me. ”Yeah”, he said. ”Totally. But it’s our _duty_ as his family to embarrass him. Trust me, if Novia and Clara didn’t have to go to sleep earlier than the rest of us, they’d probably be savage to Alberto.”

”Totally”, I said. ”Damn, I’m happy my family isn’t as Timer-crazy as yours.” 

”And still _you’re_ the one getting one. Out of us.”

I snorted. ”Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 **LANCE**  

I was sitting in my room, headphones in my ears and my computer on my pillow. I had been sitting on my bed, rewatching the first season of Heroes ever since I came home from school five hours ago. I didn’t have a shift at the Diner today so I decided to just have some Lance McClain Time™. It was very overdue, to be honest.

”Save the cheerleader, save the world”, I said at the same time as Future-Hiro said it to Peter on the train. Remembering most of the lines even after such a long time since I last watched it, felt very satisfying. 

Like maybe five years ago, when Hunk and I had started watching the show, I kept arguing why Peter was the best character whilst Hunk insisted that it was Hiro. Even though I agreed Hiro was really pretty cool and that it would be really awesome to be able to ”bend time and space”, Peter could do any of the powers that the others could, and that was the most hardcore shit that I could think of. If I had to pick one superpower, then _damn straight_ I’d pick Peter’s.

A string of light found it’s way inside my room as I noticed the door slowly but surely being pushed open. 

” _Mamá_ ”, I whined, pausing the episode and taking off my headphones. ”What have I said about knocking?”

She smiled at me, walking towards where I sat on the bed before sitting down next to me. ”Lance”, she began. ”How are you doing?”

I blinked at her a couple of times. ” _Estoy bien_ ”, I replied before narrowing my eyes at her. ”Why?”

Mamá sighed. ”You’ve been distant ever since you got home, _mi vida_.” I swallowed, averting my eyes from her. ”If anything is wrong, you can tell me.” I felt her hand on my shoulder and when I turned back to look at her, she was smiling at me, a smile that could only be described as belonging to a mother. 

”It’s just been a long day”, I lied. 

She nodded before wrapping her arms around me, I almost melted against her embrace. When she had let go of me, she smiled and said, ”I spoke to Sofía this morning. She told that if you were interested, you can help out at the hospital this summer.”

”I can help her out?!” I exclaimed. ”Like with nurse stuff and that?” I was grinning at mamá who eyed me fondly but amused.

”No”, she announced, smiling. ”As a volunteer.” 

I frowned. ”And what do those get to do?”

”According to Sofía, you can check on patients. Mostly those who are old, alone or… _Inconsciente_.”

”So the elderly and those in a coma”, I said. ”Sounds _exciting_ ”, I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

”No need to be like that, _mijo_ ”, mamá said. ”It gives you at least something to do while you figure yourself out.”

I sighed. ”You mean College?”

Mamá looked at me for a while, unwavering, before she said, ”I still think you should’ve applied for something.”

” _Mamá_ ”, I complained.

She raised a hand to silence me. ” _No_. That is what I think. I respect your decision, sí, but I don’t agree with it.” I nodded. ”But if it’s what you want then that is how it is.”

” _Gracias_ ”, I said in a relieved and low voice, but not quite a whisper. 

Mamá smiled at me before standing up to leave. ”I do think you should think about Sofías offer, though, _corazón_. It could do you some good”, she said. ”I know you love socializing.”

I rolled my eyes, biting back the retort that I’d much prefer to socialize with people who were my age or _conscious_.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

After Lunch I told Pidge I wasn’t feeling great and that I’d just bike home, they were a little worried, asking me if it wouldn’t be better to just call Allura and ask her to come get me. ”She’s working today”, I lied. 

So that was how I got here. In my defense, I hadn’t planned to actually _go_ here. It was like I was being _pulled_ here, by some odd kind of gravity and before I even knew it, I had parked my bike outside of my home. Not Shiro’s and Allura’s but mine and my parents’ home.

You know it’s weird about homes that they kind of has a soul, a spirit, all their own. It’s a place you can always come back to, but sometimes as a stranger, I guess, but it carries emotions and memories, too. Coming back to a place, a home, is like having all these emotions punched into you. For most, these feelings are partly relief, maybe coming back after a long day or trip. For others it can be fear or pain if they associate their home with those two things, maybe they had a hurtful and unsafe past or present. But that is not a home because a _home_ is supposed to be safe. A home is a place you’re supposed to feel like yourself and a place in which you will not be judged.

Not a lot of people have a home, and recently I have become one of them.

This house had been my home for almost my whole life, I don’t remember living in another home before this one. 

I fished my backpack for my keys, after finally finding them, I put them in the ignition and unlocked the door that swung open of its own accord, as always. Dad kept saying he’d fix it but he never did. And he never will. 

I walked inside, closing the door behind me and setting down my backpack by the wall. The house was dark, only lit by the sun, shining through the windows. I left the hallway and instead stepped inside the living room, spotting the door to my room, opposite my parents’. 

I quickly averted my gaze to instead look up and down one of the living room walls where pictures, memories, were lining the wall. I stared at me and Shiro from our childhood and fought the urge to count the quantity of them, already knowing they were the majority. There weren’t that many pictures of my parents together, mostly one of them stood behind the camera, but there was one that stood out and that will always do so.

One of their wedding pictures. When they went through which of the photos to hang on the wall, they agreed on this one because of the emotions in it and how well it captured the spirit of my parents. Mom was wearing her white dress with a v-neck, smiling shyly at the camera. Dad stood behind her, the hand around her waist not visible in the photo. Dad was wearing his iconic blue blazer and red tie, something Shiro teased him about at the time but he had proudly worn it, still, despite the teasing. He looked at mom, his eyes looking warmly at her.

 

The part I had always disliked about the picture, was the small sticker by one of the edges that said, ”TIMER APPROVED”. I hated that a marriage had to be _approved_ by anyone or any _thing_. My parents had loved each other, really loved each other. Their love shouldn’t need any other approval than their own. Just because they had decided after their engagement to get Timers, just to _know_ for sure, and they had sat next to the other at the appointment and the moment it was dad’s turn, they took one look at each other and the telltale ringtone was heard from the newly set up devices on their wrists. That moment was why there was a sticker on their wedding photo.

I didn’t know how long I had stood there, staring at the picture, feeling a void inside of me grow more and more hollow, sucking away everything within reach until I would seize to exist. A part of me hoped it was soon.

A few moments later, I had made it into my room, the room I had occupied for more than fifteen years. Last time I was here, the red walls were freshly painted, making my ”I believe”-poster that no longer seemed out of place. My gray drawer stood beneath it, a mess of things laid unorganized atop it.

I looked at my unmade bed that I haven’t slept in for almost three months now but looking at it, it had never looked so inviting or soft but, at the same time, foreign, as if the bed wasn’t mine. I took a few steps forward to touch it when suddenly my phone started buzzing.

”Hey?”

” _Keith_!” Allura shouted on the other end. Surprised, I yanked my hand holding the phone away from my sensitive ear.

” _What_?!” I hissed back at her.

” _Shiro_!” she said. ” _Keith, Shiro_ woke up!”

 

* * *

 

**ALLURA**

I stood outside his door, sneaking a glance through the window to see a nurse talking to him and it felt odd that it didn’t feel odder, seeing him respond. Watching Shiro nod to whatever Nurse Rodriguez said felt strangely normal as if he hadn’t just woken up from a coma.

I stood there, watching them until the nurse turned around to leave.

”How is he?” I asked the moment she closed the door behind her. ”He’s okay, right?" 

She looked at me with a tight expression, her blue eyes soft with pity. ”He doesn’t remember what happened.”

I stared at her. ”He _what_ –”

”He doesn’t know why he’s here”, she answered. ”It’s not uncommon for patients who wake up from a coma to have forgotten things or faces”, she explained. 

”But…”, I began, swallowing after having heard my voice crack. ”But a carcrash?” I shook my head slightly. If nothing else, the pain should be enough to demand being remembered. 

”Let me just say that this isn’t the first time that a patient forgot the reason behind their hospital visit. Some have forgotten a language they’re fluent in. Some have even forgotten their mother tongues, only able to speak their second, and sometimes _third_ , language.” She smiled at me, though it was stiff and almost calculating. ”It takes a while but then the memories will come back to them. _All_ of them.” I just nodded, my throat too dry to speak coherently. ”What did you do when he woke up?”

”I told you”, I said, glancing over her shoulder to look at Shiro in the bed. ”I was reading for him.” Nurse Rodriguez smiled at me, prompting me to continue. ”’The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy”, I told her. ”It’s his favorite.”

”Ahh”, said the nurse as if she had been handed the last piece of a puzzle. ”There have been cases where a song –a song with personal meaning for the patient– has been able to drag them out of a coma. Some have argued that this song gave them enough _strength_ to wake up”, she explained. ”So, you reading Shiro’s favorite book to him was what plausibly gave him the strength to come back.”

”Can I just…” I started before sighing. ”Does he remember me?”

Nurse Rodriguez smiled at me. ”You were the first thing he asked about. He even asked me to check his wrist.” Her smile turned empathetic. I bit my bottom lip but nodded. ”You can go see him if you want to.”

”I–”, I began. ”I should call his brother.”

The nurse nodded. ”Do you want me to do it?” I shook my head. ”Okay. Page me if anything happens, I’ll be just around the corner.”

”Thank you”, I said and the woman grinned at me.

”I’m just doing my job, miss”, she said before turning around and walking away. I picked up my phone, fiddling with the buttons, noticing my hands were shaking. After a few tries, I successfully pressed Keith’s contact that I renamed to ”Starseed” after watching that documentary with him and Pidge the other day. 

” _Hey_?”

”Keith!”

” _What_!?” 

I sighed, closing my eyes. ”Shiro. Keith, Shiro _woke up_!”

I was met with a stunned silence before a raspy breath was heard from the other line. ” _He woke up_?”

”Yes!”

” _He’s a-awake_?”

I smiled. ”Yes”, I said in relief. ”He did. He _is_.”

” _I’m on my way_ ”, he told me before ending the call. I breathed in and out a few times before pushing my phone down into my pocket and gathering all my strength before opening the door and walking inside Shiro’s hospital room. 

”Allura”, he said. Wide eyes were fixed on me, something akin to relief shone in them. His voice was raspy.

I closed the distance between us, pressing a kiss to his forehead, my hands reaching for his shoulders. ”I love you”, I told him, my lips moving against his skin. ”To the moon and back.”

”Which moon?” he asked after I had leaned back to face him again.

I snorted. ”Why, all of them, naturally.”

”Naturally”, he parroted, a small smile took its rightful place on his lips as I parted mine, words on the tip of my tongue when the door slammed open. Both Shiro and I turned to look at the entrance where Keith stood staring at us.

”Shiro”, he said and sighed. ”Thank _God_." 

”Keith”, Shiro said, smile wide, eyes shining before the expression changed and his eyebrows furrowed. ”Where’s mom and dad?”

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

It was late in the night when Alberto came home. Jorge and I started contemplating whether or not he’d sleep over at Jessica’s house.

”He’s too much of a coward to do that”, Jorge said. 

”Yeah”, I agreed. ”But he _is_ our brother.”

Jorge smirked at me. ”Fair point”, he said. Mamá quickly shushed us, saying we were being foolish, talking about our brother like that. It just made us snicker, though.

Mamá, Jorge and I were the only ones awake when he got home. We basically had to join forces to make sure the Curious Duo would actually sleep. Not that Clara and Novia didn’t put up a fight. Clara even tried fighting with crocodile tears, which none of us bought. Jorge told her if she was so sad, she’d feel better if she just slept. I snorted.

The door was being pushed open so slowly it was hard to say if it was happening or not. Like a movie, someone put a huge deal of slow-motion effects on. It didn’t look like the door was moving at all, until he stood there, posture droopy and mouth in a tight line. 

”Alberto?” mamá said and walked towards him. He looked up to face her. ”¿ _Cómo está usted_?” 

I didn’t know why but Alberto chuckled without any mirth, and then he walked right past her, going into the kitchen. Mamá, Jorge and I followed him into the room. He opened a shelf to take out a glass.

”How was it?” I asked.

Again, Alberto laughed a mirthless laugh before putting going to the fridge and opening it. ”Oh, the dinner?” he asked with a voice so unlike my brother’s. He picked up a bottle of orange juice that he filled his empty glass with. ”It went _fantastic_!” 

” _Mijo_ ”, mamá said and it sounded akin to a plea. Alberto visibly shivered and it took a while to realize that he was crying. Mamá was the first to react, enveloping her oldest son into a hug, making him shake more uncontrollably. Jorge and I looked at each other, both of us frowning.

After a while, mamá let go and gestured towards the glass. ”Drink”, she said. ”Then speak, _mi vida_.”

Alberto was sobbing, trying to swallow down his tears or regain control over his breathing. It took some moments but then he had calmed down enough to drink his juice.

Mamá motioned for him to take a seat on one of the chairs by the small kitchen table. It looked more like he fell down than sat down on the chair. I had never seen him look so broken.

”Now, tell us, _corazón_ ”, said mamá and sat down next to him, offering a hand for him to hold.

Alberto sniffed, taking another mouthful of his juice before sighing. ”Angie”, he said, swallowing. ”Her mom. She… she _asked_ me about Saturday”, he continued, his eyes focused on the tabletop for a while before closing his eyes. He wiped away a few tears that were threatening to fall.

”What did Angie ask you?” I asked in a low voice.

Alberto quickly glanced up at me before looking back down. ”She asked me why… _why_ we–” he swallowed again. I felt my patience starting to wear thin. ”She said we’re all in America, so why we speak _Spanish_.” I stared at him, my body stiffening, just like mamá’s and Jorge’s. ”She said she didn’t mean to offend us or anything.” Alberto wiped desperately at his eyes before pulling up the hem of his shirt to dry his tear-wet face with. ”She said that her grandchildren shouldn’t have to learn anything but English.” 

Mamá basically pushed herself out of her seat in order to hug Alberto who was shaking and sobbing again. Standing there, watching them and hearing what he had said… I can’t imagine ever having felt this cold. 

”It’s our culture”, said Jorge from beside me. ”We’re _Cubano._ ” A shaky laugh escaped Alberto and I could see Jorge smirking at that. ”It’s not like the US has an official language, _anyways_. They’re just pissed because they don’t understand, so of course they’d rather us talk to each other in a language _they_ understand, instead of actually taking the time to learn about our language and culture.” 

” _Yeah_ ”, I agreed, crossing my arms.

Mamá let go of Alberto and leaned back in her chair, looking between the three of us. ” _Mis hijos_ , don’t talk like that”, she said. ”Don’t talk like there’s a ’them’ and a ’we’.”

” _But_ ”, Jorge started but mamá cut in.

”¡ _No_!” she said sternly. ”You will _not_ think that all Americans want our culture gone because of the words of a few un… _un_ …” she sighed. ” _Deseducado_.”

”So _what_ if they don’t know stuff?” Jorge asked. ”We have to learn about their stuff all the time.”

Mamá closed her eyes. ”You’re beginning to sound like those who are against us, _mijo_. This talk of how they should change because they tell us to change. We should all change, no one is perfect, _mis hijos_. Someone tell you to leave or to change the way you talk, you tell that person ’ _no! I am as much part of this as you are and the Lord told us to welcome all_ ’”

Quietly, Alberto sniffed and swallowed a few times before turning to hug mamá. ” _Gracias_ ”, he said.

”Always”, she said with a smile on her lips.

”Mami”, said Jorge after long beats of silence.

Mamá turned to look at him, her face confused. ”¿Sí?”

Jorge straightened his posture and raised his chin proudly. ”Do I have your permission to change my name?”

The room was quickly filled with tension as mamá, Alberto and I stared at the youngest brother and youngest son who never even flinched.

”¿ _Como_?” Mamá frowned at him but all he did was smile at her reaction.

”I want to change my last name to Rodriguez”, he said. ”To _your_ name.”

”Why?”, she asked him, her eyes closed.

Jorge looked surprised by that. ”Because I want to”, he said.

Mamá sighed. ”Sí, but _why_?”

”Read my name on a piece of paper and no one will think my first and last names should go together. As if some white guy decided spelling ’George’ with a ’j’ and without the ’e’ makes the name more _unique_.” 

” _Jorge_!” Mamá said sternly. ”Your name does not make you who you are. If you want to change your name, _está bien_ , do it after you’re eighteen like Sofía did.”

”But it feels like Rodriguez fits me more than having my American father’s name!” he exclaimed stubbornly. ” _His_ name!”

”¡ _Basta_! Don’t talk about your _padre_ like that!” she said. After that, she stood up and looked at Alberto, Jorge and me for a moment each before saying. ”I’m going to bed now and I do not want to hear another word about this again. ¡Que se duerma usted!”

”Buenas noches”, the rest of us said simultaneously. Mamá nodded slightly before exiting the kitchen.

”She was overexaggerating, right?” Jorge said.

”Dude”, I said. ”What the _fuck_?”

Jorge turned to look at me, his dark eyes narrowed. ”It’s not like you’d understand, okay?” 

I frowned. ” _Hey_! What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

”Out of all of us, Sofía, you and Clara are the _only_ ones who can move up north, get pale and then pass as white, what with your blue eyes and American names”, he said. ”But the rest of us?” He chuckled but it was bittersweet. ”How many white kids are called Jorge or Alberto or Novia? Novia could probably get passed as having gotten a _unique_ name if the brown eyes wouldn’t betray her.”

”Stop talking like this, bro”, I said, my eyebrows knitted and nose scrunched up. ”What’s your deal anyways? You think I’m gonna walk outta here and start acting like I’m not half Cubano?” I asked. ”You heard mamá, we can’t change who our dad is and this convo is over.” I turned to leave, just like mamá had, but my brother’s voice called out yet again.

”Whatever you say, _ocean eyes_ ”, he said. For just a second that felt infinitely longer did I freeze in my tracks, staring in front of me at nothing. Yes, I loved my eyes, I loved the deep blue of them and why should I beat myself up about genes anyways? Why should _I_ feel ashamed or guilty of having inherited dad’s eyes instead of mom’s brown ones? I knew I shouldn’t, but I still did. Jorge’s comment was like a punch to the gut and then I…

I took a step forward and another to get more and more distance between me and my brothers. A part of me had expected Alberto to intervene but he had just sat there watching us as if we were some sort of drama show for his entertainment.

When I went to brush my teeth later, I avoided meeting my eyes through the reflection, afraid to see dad staring back at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks Shiro woke up early, it's because he's really important for the Klance part that will start soon!
> 
> Art by me. Don't repost without credit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!! <3

**Trigger warnings:** puns

**Chapter 3**

 

**LANCE**

”What day is the appointment?” I asked. Hunk looked terrified.

”Uhm”, he said. ”Thursday.”

My arm moved to slap his shoulder as if by reflex. ” _Dude_!” I exclaimed with a grin. ”That is so _soon_.”

”I _know_!” he said, burying his face in the palms of his hands.

” _Dude_!” I said again. ”Chill, okay? It’s gonna go great”, I told him as he peeked at me through his fingers. ”And you know why?” I asked with an expression that was equal amounts grin and smirk.

Hunk sighed, putting his hands down, straightening up. ”Why?”

I raised my chin proudly, pointing a thumb towards myself. ”Because you’ll have _me_ by your side.” Hunk snorted. ”The Incredible Hunk and Super-Lance!” I imitated a commentator’s voice while making swooshing hand gestures. Hunk started laughing before joining in.

”Follow the epic battles of the Epic Duo!”

” _Dude_!” I exclaimed. ”We need a group name like the _Avengers_ has or y’know _Guardians of the Galaxy_.”

” _Yes_!” Hunk agreed, punching the air in front of him. ”But, uhm… like what?”

I shrugged. ”It needs to be cool, though. Like _me_.” Hunk coughed. ”Like _us_ , I mean, of course, buddy.”

”Oh, I know!” Hunk exclaimed. ”I’ll have like lightning power, because-”

”You wanna be an engineer, yeah I know”, I cut in.

”- So like the thunderbolts!”

I blinked at him. ”But that excludes _me_ , and we’re a duo, Hunk!”

”Oh right, sorry”, he said. ”But what’s your superpower?”

I shot him my finger guns with a smirk, saying, ” _Laser guns_.”

” _Oooh_!” Hunk said spookily with a grin. ”We’ll be like, _let’s bolt on_. You know, since I got thunder and you got laser. Or it can be like, turn the bolt on?”

” _Bolt on_ ”, I parroted with a frown. ”You know what, it’s not too bad, Hunk.” He grinned at me.

” _Bolt On_ it is!” he punched the air again.

”In the next issue”, I exclaimed. ”Your favorite superheroes, _Bolt On_ , take the step towards _true love_ or _infinite pain_.” I squeezed my hand dramatically, holding it against my chest.

Silence.

”Infinite pain”, Hunk repeated with wide eyes.

I sighed. ”Hunk”, I said. ”Who’d want to read a comic issue when they already know it’ll have a happy ending?”

”Don’t _all_ issues have happy endings?”

”Yeah”, I sighed in exasperation. ”With some pain between the covers first.”

”True”, he agreed. ”But _infinite pain_? Really?”

”Where’s your dramatic sense, huh?”

Hunk shrugged. ”It got brutally murdered by _nerves_!”

I grinned at him before opening my mouth to give a clever retort when someone behind us addressed me.

”Lance McClain?”

My eyes widened as I stared at Hunk and he stared back at me. ”Yeah?” I said, turning around to face Principal Stark. Once Hunk and I had jokingly asked her if her husband was Ned Stark and in response, she looked at us and deadpanned, ”No, but he’s mine and Tony’s son.” Then she told us ”goodbye, boys”, and turned around to leave while Hunk and I stared at each other muttering, ”did she just …?”

Needless to say, she’s super fucking cool if she understood what we were getting at. To this day, we don’t know if her husband’s name _is_ Tony Stark like Iron Man or if she was just kidding.

”Mr. McClain”, she said again, smiling slightly at me.

”Yes, Principal Stark”, I replied.

”You’re quite a charismatic and outgoing character”, she said in a way I couldn’t tell if it was meant to be an insult or a compliment, or neither.

I decided to take it as a compliment. ”Why, thank you”, I said and smirked.

”Good. I expect you to hold the graduation speech.” Then without a single response, she _left_ , saying, ”Have a nice day, gentlemen.”

Stunned, I turned to Hunk who mirrored my expression.

”Dude”, he said. ”Did she just order you to…” The bastard started laughing, a hand clutching his stomach as he gasped and laughed, tears of mirth shone in his eyes as I stared at him with a pout and crossed arms.

” _Hunk_!” I said in warning.

Hunk took a couple of deep calming breaths. ”Okay, Okay”, he said, then he took one look at me and started laughing again.

My shoulders hunched forwards, my pout more noticeable. I buried my hands in the pockets of my pants. ”Fine”, I hissed. ”I’m gonna go to class”, I muttered.

” _Wait_ ”, Hunk said, his voice still vibrating with laughter. ”I can’t wait for your speech!” I shoved him away, a small smile on my lips I tried fighting back.

 

* * *

 

**SHIRO**

”How are you feeling?”

”Well”, I began with a thoughtful expression. ”Apparently, I was in a car crash that put me in a coma for three months and cost me my arm. My parents decided to spontaneously visit some of dad’s childhood friends, leaving my brother alone in their house and not staying, waiting for me to wake up”, I said, and then, after a moment of silence, I deadpanned, ”I’m _great_.”

 

 

The nurse looked at me with a small smile. ”A lot of stuff has happened to you, I know”, she said. ”But it’s important to stay _positive_. Don’t forget that you _woke up_ after being comatose for three months”, she told me rationally. ”Some doesn’t have that luxury.”

” _Luxury_ ”, I parroted with a scoff, averting my eyes from the nurse to instead stare at the gray wall beside me. ”I was out for months. My dad drove the car that put me here and instead of visiting me, he left the country with my step mom.” I sighed. ”The least he could’ve done was to leave a message. Or give me a call. Instead, they just _left_. That they left me, I can deal with. But leaving _Keith_?” I shook my head. ”I’ll never forgive them for that.” When I turned back to look at the nurse, her face tight, I sighed. ”I’m sorry”, I said. ”I shouldn’t complain about this to you."

”It’s okay”, she replied. ”If you want I can ask someone from the Psychology Department to come by.” She pointed gestured behind her, her thumb pointing towards the door. 

I shook my head. ”No, it’s okay”, I said but I knew deep down that I probably should.

”Pent up emotions are never good”, she told me. ”If you change your mind, you know how to contact me.” I nodded yes. ”You have visitors”, she continued. ”Do you want me to let them in?”

I looked at her with wide eyes. ”Yeah”, I told her and she smiled kindly at me before turning to walk away.

 

* * *

 

 **KEITH**  

”Hey”, I said as Pidge and I was sitting by Shiro’s side in his hospital room. We decided to go to the hospital to visit him right after school, our bags laid on the floor by the door ”How are you feeling.”

The smile grazing Shiro’s lips weren’t quite genuine or maybe just tense or tired. I was just happy to see him awake and alive, even though it was under these circumstances. ”Getting better”; he replied. ”How are you, Pidge?”

Pidge smiled a little before shrugging. ”I’m good”, they said. ”Can’t wait until summer starts for real so me and Matt can mess around more with Rover.”

”Rover?” Shiro frowned.

”He’s my _robot_ ”, Pidge responded with pride.

Shiro smiled. ”Sounds really cool, Pidge”, he said and Pidge beamed. ” _God_ , I missed a lot didn’t I?” His laugh lacked its mirth. ”It’s almost summer”, he said quietly, not quite a whisper. It sounded like he couldn’t really believe it was true. ”My baby brother has just _one_ more year to go ’til graduation”, Shiro announced, shaking his head. This time his grin was genuine and I couldn’t help but mirror it. ”Speaking of brothers.” He turned back to Pidge. ”How’s Matt?”

”He’s talking about Timers a lot. Thinking about getting one, can’t say you didn’t have something to do with it.”

I snorted as my brother’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but my amusement fled the moment Shiro turned to me with a smile.

”You should try online dating”, Shiro said from where he laid on his hospital bed. ”Maybe you’ll find someone. It should be easier to find a nice someone that way.” The words, _since you’re so against getting a Timer_ , hung in the air between us, like a chilly presence of a ghost you’re forced to acknowledge. That’s what a Timer was for me; a _ghost_. Ever since everyone was able to get set up with a device it had been a constant presence in my life. Wherever you go you can hear someone talk about it. Those discussing how their soulmate was going to be like. Those who say they can’t wait to meet their ”one”.

 _What if you’re aromantic?_ , I wondered. Like, I mean, if you don’t experience romantic attraction can the Timer tell you the day you’re going to meet your best friend? Or what other kinds of soulmates can there be? Can you have one sexual soulmate but another romantic one? How does it work if you’re polyamorous?

I had so many questions I didn’t know if I would ever get answers to and the one person I knew I could ask would probably not give me an answer I’d understand.

Anyways, that’s how I had found myself in this position; creating a profile on OkCupid with my brother and best friend next to me.The three of us huddled together around my computer in the gloomy hospital room. And, like I just told you, the world was basically pulsing with the whole thing with the Timers ever since it launched, and thus I shouldn’t really have been surprised that you could synchronize your Timer with the website.

Shiro started talking about how short life was and how nice it was to share it with someone, and, just to distract him from asking or complaining about our parents, I complied.

”How would your best friend describe you?” I read out loud.

”Temperamental, impulsive, introverted and stubborn”, Pidge responded matter-of-factly.

I turned to glare at them. ”I’m serious”, I said.

Pidge smiled and said, ”So was I.”

Shiro sighed. ”Okay, sure”, he said. ”Maybe just go for the Usual Five?”

”The Usual Five?”

” _Yes_. Like, Passionate, perceptive, ambitious, kind and physically fit”, Shiro explained. Pidge and I turned simultaneously to look at him with an eyebrow raised each. ” _What_?” he hissed.

”Nothing”, Pidge and I said.

”A picture is next.”

”Do you have any selfies worthy enough for a dating site?” asked Pidge with a smirk.

”Yeah, I do”, I said.

”I’m not so sure”, said Pidge.

”Me neither”, said Shiro.

I told them both to shut up as I searched and picked a selfie I felt proud enough of. It had been taken a year ago, I had just hung up my Alien-poster in my bedroom that was clean for once, and I took the selfie to send to Pidge who were almost as excited as me about the poster since they have one, too.

”This will be fun”, Pidge announced a little too smugly as my computer screen read, ”Answer questions to calculate your best matches.”

”Oh boy”, said Shiro.

”About how long do you want your next relationship to last?” I read.

”The rest of my life”, teased Pidge with a snort.

”A few months to a year, I guess”, I said and clicked the box and then checked the same box for my ”ideal match”.

”Why can’t you pick both?” asked Shiro as the next question, ”Choose the better romantic activity.”

”You’d want both?” I asked.

”Kissing in Paris and kissing in a tent are both great romantic options.”

I scoffed before picking kissing in a tent. ”I wonder what Allura’d say”.

”What?” Shiro asked.

”Nothing”, I said.

Together, the three of us asked more of these awkward questions, mostly in silence until ”Are you ready to settle down and get married right now?”

Pidge started laughing at the expression on my face.

”Hmm”, said Shiro, staring at the screen. ”’ _Get married yes, settle down no_ ’”, he parroted with a thoughtful expression. ”What’s that supposed to mean?”

Pidge and I shrugged.

”I’m not even eighteen yet”, I said as I checked the ”no way”-box.

”Is it done now?” Pidge asked when ”assembling your profile” was shown before switching to a white and blue page and they sighed in what was probably relief. In the left corner was my selfie and beneath it a summary and some empty text-boxes.

”You can keep answering questions”, Shiro exclaimed and pointed at the small white box at the bottom of the page. ”It’s that or explain more about yourself.” I clicked the ”answer” button as fast as I could.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

I hated calculus for two reasons.

1\. I hated it.

2\. Graduation was in two days and having a Suduko race was our teacher’s idea of ”something fun to do for the last class in High School before graduation”.

Meh.

I hated it.

After our teacher handed out the Suduko sheets upside down and when he told us to start filling it in, he timed us. The fastest correct solution to the puzzle would get a candy bag. The candy didn’t even look edible. The damn licorice made me want to barf just looking at it.

Hunk, however, was so engaged in the Suduko, he scribbled numbers faster than he could eat a burrito. And that’s saying something. I swear he’d win, he’s one of the smartest people I’ve met. He even thinks solving problems and math stuff is _fun_!

I shivered at the thought.

While the rest of my class got drawn into the Suduko hell, I checked my phone, browsing through every other app I had. I almost pressed Candy Crush when I remembered the last time I failed to finish a level and swore off candy for a month. Hunk called it hell.

Instead, I went to check some of my dating apps, just for fun. It’s actually pretty awesome to browse profiles and pictures of people you’ve never met, and some you’ll never meet. I looked at my profile picture with pride in my chest. It was a good selfie. I looked pretty badass with my cap backwards.

Dating apps had pretty much been ruined after the Timers were launched. Most users are just looking for online friends or some fun before they meet their ”one”. But for us without Timers? A user can check your profile and see if you have a Timer linked to your account or not, some of them have insulted my lack of it several times. Either they will tell me I don’t believe in true love or I just want sex. All this talk of Timers kinda put me off of it for a while, I know I’ll probably get one after I turn 18 because of family tradition and the pact Hunk and I had.

There’s a search button on OkCupid for users with Timers or users without. There’s a search button where a user can put in a time period to find other users with the same time period or something. Maybe Hunk’ll download a dating app and use this function to get to know his ”one” before they even meet.

I sent a different pick-up line to every pretty face I found, knowing most of them would probably not even respond to it. There’s no harm in trying, though.

The lesson was finished the moment our teacher announced Hunk as the Suduko Champion and handed my beaming friend his licorice. I high-fived Hunk, offering a lame death threat if he’d eat the candy in a close proximity to me. He just laughed.

* * *

 

**KEITH**

It was Pidge that had told me to get OkCupid as an app on my phone, so I completely blamed them for my current situation.

During my Social Studies class, my phone buzzed, the black screen lighting up to reveal a notification from OkCupid, telling me I got a message.

”Dude”, my tablemate said, looking down at my phone. ”You’re on a _dating app_?” He looked disgusted before eyeing my right wrist with a raised eyebrow.

I crossed my arms, looking at him. ”So?” I asked. In response, he merely sneered at me before turning to look back at our teacher.

When the class was finished and I stood alone by a corner, I picked up my phone and pressed the notification.

**LeonMcAzul**

_If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber ;)_

I blinked at the message for a while before responding.

**AlienStarseed53**

_Is that supposed to be an innuendo?_

I clicked my way to check their profile.

**_My self-summary_ **

_The name’s Lance but you can call me the yin to your yang ;) I’m just a nature kinda guy who knows the beach is the No.1 place to be_

**_What I’m doing with my life_ **

_Saving money for college because ocean is the coolest place on Earth_

(That didn’t even make sense…)

**_I’m really good at_ **

_Where to begin? ;)_

**_Favorite books, movies, shows, music and food_ **

_Books: ask me_

_Movies: any good action roll with a car chase or any of the Epic Trio (Lord of The Rings, Star Wars and Harry Potter)_

_Shows: Heroes, Shadowhunters, NCIS_

_Music: a little bit of everything I guess_

_Food: My best pal’s or mamá’s cooking!!!!_

**_On a typical Friday night I am_ **

_Procrastinating homework or out with some friends_

**_You should message me if_ **

_You want a new friend I guess lol_

After having skimmed through his profile I came to his pictures. He was the opposite to me when it came to amounts of selfies. And _good_ selfies.

On my profile, I only had one picture. One really _good_ picture.

Lance had _eight_.

I clicked on the first one before staring at the screen for a while.

 

 

A buzz and a banner notification stole my earlier undivided attention from the picture.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Omg_

_Why did you have to make this weird?_

I rolled my eyes before pressing my finger to the banner.

**AlienStarseed53**

_Me?_

_What did I do?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_I offered a perfectly nice pick-up line and you had the audacity to misinterpret it!!!!_

**AlienStarseed53**

_…_

_Okay_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Okay??!??!!_

**AlienStarseed53**

_Yeah_

_My next class is starting soon so i’ll ttyl i guess_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Oh shit_

_Yeah, same_

_Ttyl cute-cumber ;)_

I stared at the last message before rolling my eyes and putting my phone in my pocket. I decided I needed all my concentration in English before sighing.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

During my Spanish class, I started scribbling down ideas for the speech I was made to hold. The fact that I thought it would be really fun to do is irrelevant.

So far on the paper was,

_Principal Stark’s hero husband_

_Puns_

_Timer puns (If a timer went off when you go to the school of your dreams, this school would never hear the ringtones) (Schools introduced timers first, nothing says true love as a student hearing class is over)_

_More puns_

_Insult the food?? Idk_

It wasn’t much, I know but _still_! It’s a lot more than it was ten minutes ago.

Mr. Gomez was cool enough to know his students wanted to watch a movie for their last class before summer. Mr. Gomez was, however, _not_ cool enough to know not to pick a fucking _horror movie_! I still have nightmares after having watched Pan’s Labyrinth as a child because Sofía had dared me to watch with her.

I hate horror movies, so I was happy with any kind of distraction. I had my headphones in my ears, listening to Neon Trees, their songs were like taking a happy pill if that makes sense.

I had just added another Timer pun when my phone vibrated with a ding.

**AlienStarseed53**

_Hey I’m back_

_Class got canceled_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Welcome back_

**AlienStarseed53**

_I don’t really know what else to write atm_

_Your name is Lance?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_What’s wrong with it??_

**AlienStarseed53**

_Nothing!_

_Just…_

_Why ”Leon”?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_It’s Spanish for lion_

**AlienStarseed53**

_So you’re basically Lion McAzul?_

I shook my head as I buried it in the palms of my hands. I didn’t know if I wanted to laugh or cry so I did neither. I rolled my eyes, instead, before typing a response.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Lion McBlue, actually_

_Azul is Spanish for blue_

**AlienStarseed53**

_So you like lions and blue?_

_And spanish, too, i guess_

**LeonMcAzul**

_I’m a Leo, you know like horoscope, and yeah my fave color is blue_

_And yeah, its my first language_

**AlienStarseed53**

_Cool, I guess_

**Leon McAzul**

_I’m gonna take a wild guess here but…_

_You’re into aliens, space and maybe gardening??_

**AlienStarseed53**

_What gave it away?_

_Also no_

_About gardening_

**LeonMcAzul**

_lol_

_So…._

_Aliens huh_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**AlienStarseed53**

_Yeah_

_What’s with it?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Nothing_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

_And tbh having aliens as a username feels kinda risky_

_Someone might think you’re…_

_Up_

_To something…_

**OfALiensAndKnives**

_…_

_That was either a Harry Potter reference_

_Or a pun_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Both are true_

_Also, so you know of it_

**AlienStarseed53**

_Space?_

_Oh, you mean the ”Epic Trio”?_

_Yeah, I know of it_

**LeonMcAzul**

_You’ve memorized my profile, huh_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

_Anyways, you got Skype??_

**AlienStarseed53**

_You mean you wanna keep talking?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah_

_You’re entertaining_

**AlienStarseed53**

_…_

**LeonMcAzul**

_So…._

_Skype??_

**AlienStarseed53**

_Oh right_

_It’s OfAliensAndKnives_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Cool_

_Again with the aliens tho??_

_And knives??_

_OvO_

**AlienStarseed53**

_Problem??_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Nah_

_Unless your a serial killer looking for your next victim_

**AlienStarseed53**

_…_

_/You/ messaged /me/…._

**LeonMcAzul**

_Fair point_

_Gimme a min i’m gonna add you_

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

”You doing okay?” Pidge asked me as we sat outside of school for the sole reason that I found it calming. Pidge hated the outdoors, but they did it for me, like a true friend would. 

I sighed, resting the hand, holding my phone against my thigh. ”Yeah”, I said.

Pidge smiled but it was a bitter one. ”Don’t lie to me, _Starseed53_ ”, they teased. 

”You know I’m not okay, so why do you ask?”

They were silent for a while, so I turned to look at them only to see they were already observing me. ”Because you’re my friend.”

Something inside of me told me to look away, knowing that I would never be used to _Pidge_ looking at me as if I was broken, because Pidge was always the first to fix stuff and make it better. Need something? They’re going to go look for it until they find it. 

”I know”, I said after a while before sighing, closing my tired eyes. ”He asked about them.”

”About who, Keith?” Slowly, I turned back to look at Pidge, looking into their eyes I knew my own said it all. ”Your parents?” they whispered as if stunned. ”And what did you say?”

”Nothing”, I said, my voice shaky and hoarse. ”Allura told him they’re away on a vacation.” I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. ”He hates them for leaving us.” I swallowed, shaking my head slightly. ”He hates them for leaving _me_.”

Pidge didn’t say anything, and really? I couldn’t find it in me to blame them for it. It wasn’t their job to fix this, even though I know they do want to. 

Instead, they reached out a hand to grip my shoulder and squeezed, knowing it was all the comfort that I needed. I smiled the biggest smile I could muster, which was the smallest smile I’ve had but it took the most energy to possess.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed with a new notification. I turned to look at Pidge’s reaction as their smile became wider and wider until they grinned from ear to ear at me. 

”Don’t”, I warned. They started cackling out an illegible response. I glared at them halfheartedly as I picked up my phone, staring at the Skype notification. 

_LeonMcAzul wants to add you_

_”Hey alien”_

I stared at the automatic message as well as the introductory message before pressing ”accept”, writing back a quick response.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Hey_

**LeonMcAzul**

_(Wave)_

_So whats up?_

”Who’s it?” Pidge asked but I shushed them.

”No one”, I muttered, typing back to Lance. 

”Sure”, Pidge said and I knew before I glanced at them that they were smirking a little. 

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Not much, you?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Idiot teacher decided to show a horror movie for spanish class (unamused)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_so i take it you don’t like horror movies?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Bingo_

_So im tryin to write some ideas for a speech (unamused)_

”You know it’s rude to text someone when you’re with a friend, right?”

Guilt blossomed in my chest as I glanced at Pidge with a guilty expression. ”I can tell him I’m busy”, I said.

Pidge’s smirk widened. ”Nah”, they said. ”I’ll go check on Rover or something.”

I frowned. ”You sure?” I asked. 

”Yeah. You know where to find me.” And with that, they waved goodbye. I watched as they walked away a bit before turning back to my phone. 

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I guess you don’t like that either..?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Nah_

_I think its gonna be fun_

_Its just…._

_Meh_

_So much work_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Oh_

_I see_

_What you got so far?_

A moment later and a picture popped up in our chat. A picture of what must’ve been his notebook filled with scribbles and notes for, supposedly, the speech. Half of the notes were puns. I rolled my eyes.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Puns_

_You hvae that kinda humor then?_

_*Have_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Excuuuse me_

_Puns are awesome_

_If theyre not too bad ofc_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Aren’t puns supposed to be bad?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Details_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

**LeonMcAzul**

_So i take it you dont appreciate the gift that is puns_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I mean_  

_Those Timer ones were pretty funny_

**LeonMcAzul**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**_OfAliensAndKnives_ ** _i_

_…_

_Good luck i guess?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Tnx_  

_Not that i need it tho ;) ;)_

I raised an eyebrow at the message, not knowing what more to reply, I put my phone down to instead enjoy the silence. It always gave me time to think, even though I tried not to.

 

* * *

 

**ALLURA**

It’s my fault.

I hate blaming myself, but I could not help it. The look on Shiro’s face when he asked, he was so confused and Keith…

Keith. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and I knew the pain he had gone through these past months, I may have only seen a fragment of it but it was enough to see the pain behind his eyes. I couldn’t let him go through it again for the same reason I couldn’t let Shiro deal with it so soon. He just woke up, he needs time to readjust to what he’s lost and the pain that comes with that. He doesn’t need more pain, he’s had enough.

Maybe it’s wrong of me to lie. I mean, _of course_ it was! I just wanted to protect him, is that so bad? I don’t want to see the man I love in any more pain, he’s had enough. When he can take it, I’ll tell him.

Keith had been furious with me when I told Shiro their parents left the country. He was furious that Shiro would hate their parents for something that didn’t happen. For something that was just based on a lie. I knew he hated lying to him, I hated lying to him, too, but I told myself it was just for the best.

I was wrong.

Keith spent almost all his time in the cellar again.

”I can’t believe they would do that”, Shiro told me as I sat by his bed in his gray hospital room. ”When Keith fell off his bike and broke his arm when he was six, they didn’t leave his side the whole way to the hospital. They sat outside the entire time, too. My grandparents had to come babysit me to make sure I wasn’t alone.” I sat in silence, squeezing his hand, smiling at him. ”This doesn’t feel like them”, he continued.

”I’m sure they meant no harm with it”, I assured him.

Shiro met my eyes with a small smile of his own before he sighed and tole me, ”I guess you’re right.”

It’s my fault.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

The moment I entered my house after school I knew it had been a mistake. I kind of wanted to just sneak into my room, lie down on my bed and listen to some music.

What had actually happened, mamá greeted me the moment I closed the door, ordering me to sit down in the kitchen to plan for the graduation dinner. Another I hadn’t expected was that all my siblings sat around the table. Even Sofía was there, which felt kind of strange since she lived in another city, but it should’ve been expected, I guess. Why? Well, because of _family_.

”Who do you want to invite, _mi vida_?” mamá asked, a pen delicately held in her hand, hovering above a piece of paper.

”Uhm”, I said.

”Apart from us”, said Jorge. ”You can’t get rid of us.”

”Yeah!” agreed Clara, sticking her tongue out at me. Alberto and Sofía snorted.

”What about dad?” asked a frowning Novia.

After watching Sofía, Clara and Alberto turn to her with raised eyebrows, my eyes turned as if of their own accord to observe Jorge’s reaction. He rolled his eyes, jaw clenched.

”Nah”, he said with an attempted smile. ”He probably forgot about us, anyways.”

” _Jorge_ ”, mamá hissed, her eyes wide, disbelieving, though I was more confused as to how she could be that after the conversation we had the other night.

” _What_?” Jorge hissed back with a shrug. ”I haven’t heard from him since he left, it’s not like he showed up at their graduations”, he said, waving a hand towards where Sofía and Alberto stood, before continuing, ”so why should we invite him this time?”

”It should be _Lance’s_ decision”, said Sofía, always the diplomat, as she nodded at me with a smile. ”So what do _you_ want, Lance?” she asked.

I closed my eyes. ” _Look_ ”, I began with a sigh. ”If you guys don’t want him here than he’s not gonna be on the list. Like, _hell_ , he’s not been here, like Jorge says, it’s just that…” I scratched my neck. ”Don’t add him mamá”, I continued. ”He doesn’t deserve it.”

”Damn, right he don’t.”

” _Jorge_!” mamá hissed again.

”You’re gonna invite Jessica, right?” Alberto looked at me with a slight frown and a hopeful smile. I smirked at him.

”If you _behave_ ”, I responded, waggling my eyebrows.

” _Lance_!” mamá hissed. I watched Sofía shake her head with an amused smile while Jorge cackled and Novia and Clara shared a confused glance at each other before shrugging. 

”Why wouldn’t he behave?” Clara asked.

”Who else”, mamá said, pretending not to have heard Clara. I grinned at my oblivious little sister who, again, poked out her tongue at me.

”Just do the usual?”

”Was that a statement or a question?” Sofía looked amused.

”Both?” Alberto commented, mirroring Sofía’s expression. _God_ , I hated them both. 

”I need to know how many I’ll have to cook for, _cari_ _ño_ ”, mam’a said a few moments later. 

” _Nuestros abuelos_?”

Mamá eyed me with a certain sadness in her eyes. ”They can’t leave Cuba”, she informed the rest of us.

”But, _mami_ ,” Clara sniffed, shaking her head. ” _Why_?”  

”This time doesn’t work for them, _mi vida_ ”, mamá told her with a reassuring smile. However, it only got worse after that as mamá had to comfort a screaming Clara who _wanted abuelas cookies_ and she _wanted them now_. 

This time, I successfully sneaked away to my room, fell onto my bed and picked up my phone only to notice I had gotten a text from Hunk an hour ago.

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Hows the speech goin???_  

_:’D_

_Well,_ _shit_ , I thought as I skimmed through my backpack as fast as I could to look for the notebook, turning to the right page with a frustrated sigh.

All I had so far was puns. Not that there was anything wrong with that, because who doesn’t love a good pun? No one, that’s who.

I had read through the page twice or maybe seven times when there was a knock on my door followed by the squeaking sound of it opening.

”Alberto told me you were hiding away in your room”, Sofía said with a small, uncertain smile grazing her lips. ”I suspected it was to avoid the chaos that came from planning for your graduation dinner. Is anything up?”

I sighed, eyeing the notes on my lap for the graduation speech. ”Principal Stark ordered me to hold a speech.” Sofía’s eyes widened, her eyebrows raised. ”Really?” she asked. I waved her inside and she closed the door behind her before walking towards my bed to sit down next to me.

”Don’t tell mamá”, I said. ”I want it to be a surprise.”

”Yeah, _of course_! She’ll be so proud of you, you know.” Sofía smiled at me reassuringly before nodding at my notes. ”Can I see what you have so far?” Without comment, I grabbed my notebook and handed it to her. I observed her as her blue eyes, the same shade as me, skimmed through the page. ”Timer puns? _Really_?”

”Come on, sis”, I said with a toothy grin. ”You have to admit they’re pretty funny.”

Sofía smiled. ”Yeah, true”, she said before grinning. ”You remember that one about the jeweler?”

I chuckled, shaking my head. ”What did the Goldsmith tell the groom?” I asked. ”A Timer is everything, as long as you can get a _ring_ from it’”, I finished, shooting my sister two finger guns with a grin. She laughed, openly and free.

”I remember how we had to explain it to Novia.” Sofía’s smile was small but nostalgic, my expression mirrored hers.

”Yeah”, I said before snorting. ”She was too dense to understand that the _ring_ meant both the Timer’s sound and the wedding band.”

Sofía nodded slightly, still smiling. ”Maybe your fellow graduates will appreciate some bad Timer puns”, she pondered.

”Yeah, maybe”, I agreed.

”Do you have a theme so far?” She raised a delicate eyebrow at me in question and I shrugged in response. ” _Lance_ ”, she said, rolling her eyes. ”You need a theme, like some kind of red thread that holds the speech together, makes it coherent”, she explained.

”Like _what_?” I asked.

”I don’t know”, she began, tapping a finger against her chin. ”Memories from High School. What you’re gonna miss vs what you won’t miss”, she proposed. I rolled my eyes. ”What you’ve learned from school? You can even bring up funny lessons like you learned that studying the last night before a test is purely an act of idiocy.” I couldn’t help but fidget under her accusing gaze.

”Yeah, maybe”, I said with a frown.

”If you talk about what you’ve learned, you can even bring up class puns.”

I grinned. ”I like how you think, sis.” She smirked at me.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**  

I started spending all my free time in the cellar again, both to drown out my emotions and thoughts but also because I couldn’t stand looking at Allura. I was so mad at her for lying to Shiro but also for understanding why she did it. I hated understanding that she didn’t want him to hurt anymore, but that doesn’t mean I agreed with her. 

Because I don’t. 

Shiro deserved to know and I hated lying to him. Every time I heard him complain about our parent’s lack of contact and their irresponsible choices, I just wanted to scream the truth until my throat was numb and there was no more air in my lungs. 

Allura had promised me that she’ll tell him the truth soon, when she thinks that he can take it. 

”He’s a champion”, I had told her. ”He deserves to know.”

She had looked away, her whole posture and expression radiated guilt to the extent that it almost felt like it belonged to me, too, and maybe it did. 

”No”, she had said. ”I know he’s strong, but he shouldn’t have to be.”

I shook my head, clenching my fist. ”You can’t make his decisions for him!” It was almost a shout, almost drained in the anger inside of me. 

”I want what’s best for him”, she had said.

”Well, congratulations”, I had spat. ”You’ve failed.” After that conversation, I’ve ignored her to the best of my abilities. I took to eating in my room or here in the cellar if I wasn’t in school. 

The part of the equation that she had forgotten, was that it hurt me, too. Hearing Shiro talk about our parents that way, it _killed_ me. 

I exhaled a shaking breath before punching the bag with as much force as I could muster, my arms were buzzing, my body wet, but it was the only way I knew how to deal with things. With pain. With thoughts. 

Even when I wished I didn’t have to. 

 

* * *

 

 

**HUNK**

”Dad didn’t want me to leave without having taken a _thousand_ pictures to keep for memory”, I told Lance the moment we met up inside the school, both of us wearing the traditional dark robes and square hats.   

Lance snorted. ”Mamá was the same way”, he told me. 

I grinned at him and he grinned back at me. ”Dude”, I said, my eyes widening. ”You’re gonna do the speech, right? Tell me you’re gonna do it!”

”I’m gonna do it”, he replied with a small smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. 

” _Yeah_ ”, I exclaimed, punching the air. ”It’s gonna be so _awesome_ , man. Like, are you nervous? I’d be nervous. If I was in your shoes, I’d definitely be nervous.”

” _Hunk_!” Lance whined. ” _Now_ I’m nervous”, he announced, throwing his arms out dramatically, which almost landed a punch at a fellow graduate. I snickered at Lance’s expression of horror before he turned to glare at me. 

”Dude”, I said, patting his shoulder slightly. ”You’re gonna be fine. If anyone could do it, it’d _you_.”

Lance visibly sighed, his whole body relaxing as he smiled. ”Thanks, man”, he said. 

”Knock ’em dead”, I said.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

When Principal Stark announced that it was time for me to hold the graduate speech, I glanced briefly at Hunk who shot me two thumbs up in reassurance. He had been right earlier, though. If anyone could do it, it was _me_! 

Heh, some speech can’t kill a guy. Stark had said it herself! Even she knew I was the kind of guy who could do this. What had she said? I frowned. Oh, yeah, she said I was _charismatic_. I smirked at the memory. I can’t say she was wrong or anything but…  

But, if I was that guy, why did I feel so nervous about it? Why did I feel so anxious about something so… so _no-big-dealish_? 

Gathering my courage and as much of my strength as I could muster, I walked up on stage, standing in front of the microphone, looking out at the audience of fellow graduates, teachers, parents, and siblings.

I closed my eyes and sighed, willing my nerves to dissipate.

”School has taught me a lot of important things”, I began, opening my eyes, letting them roam over my classmates and their families. ”It taught me what it feels like to belong somewhere and that studying the night before a test is common sense.” I grinned as I heard the laughter filling the space before me, my nerves slowly dissipating from my chest with every mirthful second. ”But the most important thing I learned in school was that Monday mornings _suck_.” More laughter and more nerves disappearing. I smirked with pride and confidence.   

”I’m not even kidding now. I swear that the majority of us hear the alarm go off and just wish we could do _anything_ but go to school”, I exclaimed with a dramatic sigh for emphasis. ”Speaking of alarms,  Schools introduced Timers first because nothing says true love as a student hearing that class is over.” I grinned as the crowd started laughing again and I waited patiently for it to die down. 

”School also taught me the value of weekends.” Murmurs of agreement swam over the crowd. ”Nothing could come close to the feeling waking up on Saturday, knowing you don't have to leave your bed unless you want to.” I smiled to myself, letting my eyes lock on some other’s before continuing, ”Or on Sunday night when you start grieving that the weekend is over so soon. But now we'll have a three-month long weekend, those of us without a summer job. It's even longer if you have nothing planned now that high school is done”, I continued. 

”Speaking of high school, graduation is such a weird celebration”, I stated. ”We celebrate that school is finished and our teachers will talk about how important it is to be yourself and stick out but they still make us look identical.” I rolled my eyes before making my voice softer. ”We also celebrate leaving some people behind. There are a few from here that I'll be happy I won't meet again. The only way I can describe them is like they remind me of school in summer because they have no class.” I watched as Hunk grinned at me with thumbs up in the air. I winked at him. 

”Another thing that I learned from school is how overstated math is”, I exclaimed, my voice scandalous. ”If math is so cool and logical, then why should we learn that we can multiply imaginary numbers with real ones? That sounds more like philosophy to me.” I paused for effect, watching smiles and small laughs from around the crowd, locking on Alberto’s and I smirked at him. ”Now, my brother wouldn’t agree with me. He loves math, that _nerd_.” I watched said brother’s reaction with a grin. His eyes were wide as he slowly shook his head. Meanwhile, Jorge was shoving his shoulder lightly. ”Once he sat down with me to help me with my homework and I just asked him, ’Hey, Alberto, why do you love math so much?’ And do you know what he told me?” I coughed, imitating my brother’s voice with a slightly too light tone. ”’Because math, you can always _count_ on.’” I placed my head in the palm of a hand, shaking my head while the crowd was bubbling with laughter. 

When silence came over the field again, I continued, ”Like I previously said, I learned a lot from school, but most of all I learned a lot from the people.” I turned to Hunk with a smile. ”From my best friend who taught me about loyalty and how to make the best pranks.” I looked back to the crowd, gesturing to where the teachers were and said, ”From some of my teachers that have helped me become a master procrastinator.” I grinned at the look on mamá’s face, equal amounts amused and disapproving. ”But the most important lesson that I learned was from my mom who taught me that nothing in life matters without a family.” Mamá’s expression changed dramatically to pride as she smiled up at me, her head leaning slightly against her shoulder.

”My mom is the first one I want to thank for this”, I said, raising my diploma for all to see. ”Thank you for helping me grow. For helping me separate right from wrong even though I sometimes didn't listen.” I grinned as I watched mamá and my siblings raise their eyebrows simultaneously. ” _Usually_ didn't listen.” 

”Thanks to my friends, High school wasn't half as bad as it could’ve been”, I said with a wink. ”Thanks to my coach I have a school relay to look forward to.” My voice was thick with sarcasm as I continued, ” _after_ school.” I rolled my eyes. ”The last thing that I learned from School was that Summer is the best time of the year, so let’s enjoy it!” I walked down from the stage as applause erupted from the crowd, a few whistles were heard that I knew came from at least Jorge and Hunk.   

I had never felt so free.

 

* * *

 

Later, when I went in search of my family, a hand on my shoulder stopped me, turning me around to face the strange man. 

” _What_ —” I hissed between clenched teeth but the rest of the sentence died as I stared up into familiar blue eyes and a smile that haunts me sometimes.

”Hello, son”, he said with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far all digital art is by me (don't repost w/o credit), feel free to make some, too, if you want!! :D
> 
> Pleeease leave a comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> //Ziri


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of the kind words in the comments and for the kudos :*

**Trigger warnings:** mentions of abuse, nightmares, betrayals. (No visual descriptions of pain.)

**Chapter 4**

 

**KEITH**

”One more step”, I told him. ”You can do this.”

Allura stood by the wall, opposite us. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and I knew she was ready to step in any moment now. But I ignored it. Instead, I hardened my grip around Shiro’s abdomen to give him better support. I tried ignoring the bump that poked my neck every now and again because I knew that if I so much as looked at it or focusesd on it, it would be too real for me to handle. Also, I knew that Shiro wouldn’t want me to. I knew he pretended it wasn’t there as much as the rest of us.

The nurse Rodriguez stood on the other side of him, his arm stetched behind her neck and her arm was supporting his back.

”You’re doing _great_ ”, she said and shot my brother a smile. Shiro scoffed in response.

When the exercise was done for the day, nurse Rodriguez left the three of us alone, Shiro lying on his hospital bed, eyes squeezed shut, Allura told him, ”You’re doing great.”

Shiro turned his face sideways, away from hers, his face put on a tense expression as he responded, ”I can’t even walk.”

”You’ve been in a coma for _months_ , Shiro!” she exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed but still he wouldn’t look at her. ”You have to be realistic”.

”What part of this is _realistic_?” I hissed, turning to Allura. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, she almost looked scared of me, like a deer caught in headlights. She knew what I meant, I could see it in her eyes, in the shame there. I could see it in the way she trembled, still trying to keep her back straight and proud, but I saw it. I had spent too long with her to see through her disguises that Shiro sometimes missed.

My brother sighed, shaking his head slightly. ”Keith”, he said almost in warning and the tone caught me off guard, making me turn towards him with a frown. ”It’s not her fault”, he claimed but he did not know for what I blamed her. ”She’s not what put me here.” I looked down at my shoes. ”She’s not the one who left.”

I squeezed my hand into a fist until my knuckles turned white. Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed the door to the hospital shut behind me, the pouring rain offered me its cold embrace.

I was so tired.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

To celebrate our graduation and that Hunk’s getting his Timer tomorrow, Hunk and I had started watching Harry Potter, claiming we’d have a marathon. Hunk’s mom called him, telling him she had a surprise waiting for him at home and so he left. I promised him I’d be okay as I practically, but playfully, shoved him out the door.

We made it to the middle of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Hunk told me I could finish it myself, and that I did. It was a mistake, though, because the dream that followed was one I’d never sign up for. Some dreams are so bad or good that you can’t help but remember them. This one would, unfortunately, be one of them.

I dreamed that Harry walked towards the Mirror of Erised but then, somewhere along the way, he had been switched to _me_ and I looked at my reflection in the mirror, turning my head around manically, like Harry had done in the movie. Then, suddenly, my eyes focused on those belonging to my reflection, noticing my body had changed to that of my dad’s. He smiled at me, eyes gleaming, and said, ” _Hello, son_.”

I woke up with a gasp, body, and covers drenched in cold sweat. I shivered, pulling my legs towards me until my knees were pressed against my chest, I snaked my arms around them, hugging them tightly against my body, pretending someone else was in my arms.

Almost begging, I wanted sleep to overtake me again but this time to fill my head with dreams better than reality, to fill me with happy thoughts to chase away my demons.

Instead, I remembered the demon was already here, sleeping soundly in this house.

I couldn’t sleep.

For minutes that could have been hours but that felt like seconds, I lied in bed, shaking, my body overheating. I pushed the covers off of me as I slid to the floor. I picked up my phone to use it as a flashlight, directed to under my bed. There, lying by the wall was a small cardboard box and I lied down on the floor, stomach flush to the cool and hard surface. I reached for the box and within seconds I held it firmly in one hand. Sitting up, I opened it and came face to face with several notebooks, all of the different colors, sizes and patterns but all of them contained the same thing.

Growing up I had a dream to become a pop-sensation, I wrote lyrics to songs that I could never sing and I didn’t have the patience I’d need to better my singing voice. It was dad that had told the six-year-old me to change my lyrics into poetry, to change them from fitting a singing voice to befitting a speaking one.

When I was seven I got my first notebook for Christmas to write my songs or poetry, it was quickly followed by more. I had filled five books with scribbled down words that I hid not long after dad had left.

Dad had looked me straight in the eyes as I was standing in the kitchen, his arms were pulled behind him by two policemen while mamá’s arms were around me. ”I’m sorry for the pieces, son” he had told me then. And I was so _sad_ , I wanted to scream and beg the policemen to let him _go_. To let my _dad_ go. Clara was still an infant, just some months old and Sofía called the authorities the moment we heard mamá scream.

Clara screamed a moment later.

I was nine when he was taken out of our home and nine years later, he walked right back into it. As if nothing had happened. How I wish that it was true.

Novia and Jorge barely remembered him, having been too young when he left us but Sofía, Alberto, and I? We remembered him all too well. Sofía had to grow up too quickly, being the oldest sibling, she helped mamá as much as she could with Clara. Sofía aged at least ten years that day, from thirteen to an adult.

A few weeks or maybe months after dad had been taken away, I wrote my last entrance in the notebook.

I opened the notebook in my hands now, it had an illustrated dolphin on the first page. It was my favorite notebook, once, but now it held too many memories within its thin frames.

After taking a deep breath I read the messy words aloud, filling the silence of my room,

_You can’t break pieces that are already broken,_

_But guess what, dad?_

_You’re the one who broke them!_

My hands were shaking, my cheeks were wet, my throat was dry, as I spoke the words from my past.

 

* * *

 

**HUNK**

Oh man.

I never thought it was possible to be this nervous. My mom had to almost physically restrain me from chewing on my nails any longer. Not that there was that much nail left on my fingers. Hehe…

If the man from the clinic hadn’t said anything about ”any form of food consuming withing five hours before the Timer appointment is not recommended”, which sounds fake, but okay, I would have swallowed a whole pizza by now. Food is supposed to be good for us so how come I can’t even trust it now that I really need it?

Also, I’m hungry. 

Nervous and hungry. Why does these two always go hand in hand? At least for me, they do. Lance is the opposite, he probably can’t eat at all if he’s nervous, like _really_ nervous. 

Oh man. He’s probably going to knock on the door any minute now and tell me we should get going. When I heard approaching steps to where I sat in the living room, I expected it to be Lance, so when my mom walked in with her small smile and her hands behind her back, I didn’t know if I was relieved or not. Maybe she’d drag me to the clinic herself? She could totally do that! 

Lance used to complain about going to my house, claiming my dad looked like he could be Dwayne ”The Rock” Johnson’s uncle, both because of our Polynesian ethnicity but also because he used to be a pro wrestler, too. That’s where I got the interest from as a kid, but I quit after hearing too much from my coach about being a ”softie”. If someone tells you you’re a softie, thank them, because who doesn’t love teddy bears or plushies? No one, am I right!

Anyways, mom was a small woman, a head or so shorter than me and her fingers were long and thin, like the rest of her. Growing up, dad joked that whenever he hugged her he was afraid that he’d break her, which was an overstatement. You see, mom used to be a wrestler, too, and that was how they had met back in the day. After having me and my sister, there were other things she had focused on other than wrestling and muscles.

”I’m glad I caught you before Lance came over”, mom said as she walked over to me. She grinned at me the way only a mother could. ”I’ve got something for you.”

I grinned back at her, my eyes wide as if it was my birthday. ”What is it!?”

Mom’s smile widened before she moved her hands from behind her back to offer a piece of cloth to me. ”It’s your lucky headband”, she said. I stared at the long yellow band in her hands for a moment before crushing her in a hug, muttering more ”thank you”’s than she could probably hear. 

” _Man_ , this is gonna be _awesome_!” I said as I grabbed the fabric, felt the softness of it as I turned it over in my hands before knotting it across my forehead. Mom smiled approvingly at me. 

”I’m proud of you”, she told me.

I shrugged. ”I haven’t really done anything yet”, I said. 

Mom placed a hand firmly on my shoulder and looked into my eyes earnestly. ”I’m _always_ proud of you Hunk”, she said and I hugged her again. ”With or without a Timer.” 

A buzz from the door caused us to pull away. Mom smiled at me again before telling me not to let Lance wait. I walked to the door, beaming, opening the door while shooting a quick ”see ya!” to my parents before closing the door behind me.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

I didn’t know where I was running but my feet couldn’t seem to stop. It was like something pulled me, something I couldn’t touch or see, an invisible string latched around me like a lasso. The only thing that mattered to me, though, was that I was moving. That I was running. That I wasn’t still in that gloomy hospital room.

So much rain. My vision was blurry, my feet on the ground, slippery. There were several times when I had to catch my balance in order to stay upright.

My jeans and hair and jacket were completely drenched, the fabric sticking to me like a second skin but I couldn’t find it in me to care.

I was a boy who deserved the rain.

I had always loved swimming, the water around my body and the fluidity of it all. I often caught myself imagine that it was how it felt to be in space. That in the water I felt weightless, I pretended that I was in a galaxy far away from here, where my problems didn’t exist. Where my parents were still alive. Where I was weightless, too. Nothing more than a floating body without a pull of gravity to keep me grounded.

Maybe there is an alternative universe somewhere where it’s true, how crazy as that might sound.

Before I had time to react, I stood on a front porch to a familiar house. I looked at the door before me, contemplating whether I should enter or not. A part of me felt like I was trespassing. As if I hadn’t been here in forever, even though that wasn’t true.

”You must be _freezing_!” a voice hissed from inside the house. ”Come in, dear.” The woman all but dragged me inside by my sleeve, though I knew she meant well. There was a sharp contrast between where I stood a second ago and where I was standing now. The moment my body passed through the open door did heat and dry air hit me and made me too aware that I was freezing. ” _Pidge_!” the woman yelled over her shoulder before turning back to me. ”If you want to change to dry clothes, we have the emergency stack upstairs.”

I couldn’t help but smile. ”Thank you, Teresa”, I said.

She returned the smile kindly. ”You’re always welcome here, Keith.” That was the moment Pidge decided to enter the hallway. They looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

”Mom”, they said. ”There’s a wet dog in the house.”

I rolled my eyes. ” _Ha ha_ ”, I said mirthlessly.

Teresa chuckled, shaking her head slightly. ”How is Shiro?”

”Good”, I said. ”Allura is with him.”

” _Allora_?” Teresa said and Pidge snorted, shaking her head.

”Really?” Pidge asked, still shaking their head.

Teresa grinned at her child. ”I’ll leave you two to it”, she said before exiting the hall.

When it was just the two of us, Pidge grinned at me. ”Seriously though, you’re making a puddle”, they said.

”It’s not like you’d clean it up, anyways?” I shot back.

Pidge raised a finger into the air. ” _That_ is a fair point, sir.” Then, they turned around and gestured for me to follow them towards the stairs.

I snorted. ”Save that for when you meet Shiro”, I said.

”Speaking of the old man, how is he?” Pidge asked as we made our way up the stairs. ”That bad, huh?”

”What?” I frowned at them.

”Your expression got all distorted.”

I sighed. ”Yeah”, I said.

”So…”, they started. ”Are you gonna tell me?”

”He hates our parents”, I blurted out, realizing it probably sounded worse than it was but then I thought of how true it was. At least, there _was_ some truth in the statement.

”How?”

”Allura told him that our parents are on a vacation to Korea”, I reminded them

Pidge blinked, posture stiff. ”You’re not…” They frowned. ” _Serious_?”

I shrugged. ”I wish I wasn’t.” I walked past them up the stairs but Pidge remained frozen in place a few more seconds.

”Oh, _man_ ”, Pidge sighed when they followed me later.

”Yeah”, I said.

”This is _so_ fucked up!”

”Yup.”

”Why didn’t she just tell him the truth? It’s his parents, I mean, he deserves to know.” Pidge walked towards a small room used for storage, in which the ”emergency stack” that Teresa had mentioned was. Pidge soon fished it out and handed it to me.

”Allura thinks she’s protecting him”, I said as I gripped the plastic bag with ”KEITH” written on it in big messy letters.

”Protecting him from _what_?”

”I don’t _know_ , Pidge! _Okay!_?” Pidge gaped slightly at me before sighing. ”I’m sorry”, I said, sighing too. ”I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

”It’s okay. You’re hurting. People do a lot of stupid things when they aren’t thinking as reasonable human beings.” They pushed their round glasses up the bridge of their nose.

I looked away. ”Yeah, you’re probably right.”

”But for now”, Pidge said. ”Shower away, wet dog.”

I glared at them. They cackled in response.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

”I see you’re properly prepared for _true love_ , eh, Hunk?” I asked, my voice lowered slightly in a teasing tone as I eyed his yellow headband. When he turned to glare at me, I waggled my eyebrows in response.

”This could be a mistake”, he said for the umpteenth time. I swear, he had passed _ridiculous_ three blocks ago and had now been promoted to _delusional_. ”This is probably a mistake”, he continued.

”Hunk”, I sighed.

”You’re right”, he said and huffed a little as if trying to lighten himself up. ”I mean, what’s the worse that could happen?”

I rolled my eyes. ”You living the rest of your life in a cheesy and sappy relationship with an equally cheesy and sappy person who is perfect for you as if the rest of your life follows some sort of rom com script?” I offered. ”What a _nightmare_.”

”I know right.” Hunk nodded slightly and I was certain he had absolutely no idea whatsoever about what I had _just said_. I wanted to shake him to sanity. ”Wait, what did you say again?” Hunk turned to frown at me. I sighed. ” _Hey_! It’s not my fault I’m nervous. I’m just… _nervous_.”

”I already got that part.”

”So one more block”, Hunk said as he was staring straight ahead. To be honest, it was kind of impressive how he could keep walking as if on auto pilot while the rest of him was freaking out. ”You think we’ll make it there alive?”

This time I _did_ stop to shake him. Which was a lot harder than it sounded since the guy is like a head taller than me and a lot more robust. ” _Hunk_!” I hissed, my eyes staring into his wide ones. He looked more shocked than scared. ”This will be the turning point in your _life_. From now on your path to true love is awaiting!” Hunk stared at me as a fish out of water, I tried grasping for any mental strands of brilliant ideas as I could before I briefly closed my eyes with a smirk. ”You know what Incredible Hunk and Super-Lance does when they reach an obstacle?”

Hunk peered down at me with a slight frown. ”What?” he asked.

My smirk widened as I let go of my best friend’s shoulders to instead shoot finger guns at him saying, ”They _bolt on_!” Hunk immediately punched the air in front of him gleefully. ”So, don’t think, just…”

”Bolt on?” he asked.

”Bolt on”, I said.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

After having showered and changed into dry clothes, did Pidge and I sit down on their couch in the living room, watching animal videos on YouTube.

”Most of these aren’t even funny”, Pidge commented. ”Just barbaric.” I hummed in agreement. ”Wanna do something else?” Pidge turned to me with a mischievous smirk on their lips. I frowned at them.

”Depends”, I said. ”What do you have in mind?”

Pidge turned to nod at the PlayStation 3 placed innocently beneath the TV. ”How about some Assasin’s Creed?”

”With Ezio?” I asked.

Pidge grinned. ”With Ezio”, they agreed with a grin.

”You just wanna do the Truths again, don’t you?” Despite my words, I grinned back at them.

”Yeah. And you just wanna kill stuff with a sword.”

”You know it”, I said.

In no time, the two of us were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, Pidge stood on their knees, pointing at the screen, yelling accusations and snide remarks at Abstergo while I sat with my elbows resting atop my knees, my back against the armrest of the couch.

When the first scene with Ezio was shown, Pidge groaned and muttered, ” _Keep it PG, people!_ ” To which, I snorted.

Teresa joined us not long after, she stood behind the couch just watching the game play out on the television as if it was a movie. The moment Ezio started insulting Vieri de Pazzi, did Teresa complain about the game only teaching Italian curse words. Their mother’s comment made Pidge cackle.

”Mom”, they said. ”Your Italian is showing.”

In response, Teresa just smiled and said, ”Thank you, Pidge, it is nice to hear that from someone who’s idea of _connecting with your roots_ is learning said Italian curse words.” Pidge turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow as if to say; _she forgot I studied it as home language, right?_ I shrugged, grinning. ”Also”, Teresa continued, now with a slight frown. ”Weren’t you and Matt supposed to work on your robot for the convention next week?”

Pidge practically squealed, standing up. ”Oh my God”, they said, their eyes as wide as saucers, it was fairly amusing to witness. My friend turned to look at me and said, ”Sorry, buddy, but I should definitely work on Rover!”

I nodded. ”Yeah, I get it.”

”You can keep playing, though, if you want.”

The thing was this; Pidge was the one of us who was _obsessed_ with video games and playing with them was practically half the experience. It was safe to say that playing _without_ Pidge wouldn’t be as much fun.

”It’s okay”, I said and shrugged. ”I’ll figure something else out.”

Pidge sighed and nodded before retrieving to her room.

”Do you want to stay for dinner?” Teresa asked and without even thinking it through, I nodded. She grinned at me. ”Great!”

 

* * *

 

**HUNK**

This was a mistake. 

That’s the sentence that’s been running through my mind the past few minutes now since Lance and I entered the clinic. A tall woman with a bright smile and curly black hair welcomed us with a few pamphlets. ”Here’s some information about the _Countdown to True Love_ ”, she had said matter-of-factly. ”We have rivalry blossoming into love. We have best friends becoming lovers and, who can forget, love at first sight?” the woman gestured to each of the pamphlets in turn.

”But…”, I began. ”If the Timer will tell me when I’ll meet my ’one’, then why would I need a pamphlet?” I asked.

Lance shoved his shoulder into my side slightly, muttering, ”rude.”

The woman, however, smiled as brightly as before, ”Well, you see. The Timer will only tell you at what day your soul mate enters your life but there’s nothing wrong with being prepared for who it will be. When has too much research ever been in vain?” Lance snorted beside me.

A few more polite comments about the pamphlets and the Timer before she left the two of us alone. ”We’ll notify you when it is your turn.”

By one of the many walls stood what looked like really comfy chairs but as I sat down on one of them I decided that I’d rather sit on a rock. ”A stone is more comfortable than this”, I complained. ”What is this? This is a mockery of comfort, is what it is.”

”I second that”, Lance said, frowning. 

When a man came towards us, calling my name to tell me that it was my turn. Already!? Man, what had I gotten myself into?

I stood up before turning slightly to face Lance who shot me two thumbs up and a grin. ”You can do this.” I took a few breaths in and out before following the Timer Clinic-dude. In my head, I was muttering, _the path to true love, not death. It probably won’t even hurt. Maybe it will hurt? Damn, of course, it’s gonna hurt I’m gonna get some device shot into my skin how can that not hurt?_

But before I knew it, I stood inside a small white room with nothing in it but a white bed and a man with a chainsaw. 

Okay, maybe I’m overreacting a little. It wasn’t a chainsaw, it was a computer, and the man wasn’t alone they were four and a lot of love poems hung on the walls. I felt almost…. Safe?

”Sit down”, the man I had followed commanded me, gesturing towards the bed. ”When you’re ready, we will plug in the Timer.”

”Will it hurt?” I asked as I sat down.

”Not much”, a woman answered with a smile.

Oh boy.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

**LeonMcAzul**

_Hey_

_Waiting for my bro’s appointment to be over_

_Sooo…._

_What’s up??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Appointment?_

_Not much really, i’m kind of stressed out_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah. My friend is getting a timer_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Cool I guess_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Not really_

_Do you have one??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_A Timer?_

_No._

_You?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_I’m not 18 yet_

**OfALiensAndKnives**

_Oh_

_Tbh i didn’t realize there was an age limit_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Why not??_

_It’s a /timer/_

_If anything that place is obsessed with time_

_So im not really that surprised_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Okay that is true_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Im completely messing with ya_

_Theres no age limit_

_At least that i know of??_

_My pal’s 18_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Ah okay_

_So why is the age a problem?_

_I don’t mean to pry or anything_

_Just…_

_You said because you’re not 18_

_So yeah_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Dont tease me okay??_

_My moms rules_

_It’s like a birthday present when we turn 18_

_Like some gets drivers license when they turn 16 and we get timers when we turn 18_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Okay i guess_

_My brother and his gf are the only ones i know with Timers_

_Though a friend is obsessing over getting one because of them right now_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Can we talk about smth else??_

_Im literally surrounded by timer merch and pamphlets and shit_

_If i keep talking about them i swear theyre gonna hunt me in my dreams_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Sure_

_What you wanna talk about?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Keith!!_

_That is sooo not fair okay??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_What?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Ive messaged you loads choosing topics and shit_

_Now is your turn_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Oh_

_I hadn’t realized_

_But ok_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_Im waiting??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Shut up_

_Whats your hp house?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_Dont tell me you just browsed trough my profile to find soemthing to talk abt_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_No?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Omg_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_That’s why OkC has profiles, you know_

_So you can find stuff to talk about_

**LeonMcAzul**

_True_

_Hufflepuff_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Hufflepuff?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah_

_Thats the answer to your question, Starseed (smirk)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Oh okay_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Not what you expected eh??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Tbh idk what i expected_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Fair enough_

_What about you alien lover??_

_Let me guess.._

_Ravenclaw??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Close_

_Gryffindor_

**LeonMcAzul**

_GRYFFINDOR??_

_HOW IS THAT CLOOOSE???_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_Because im a Gryffinclaw??_

_Its the mix of gryffindor and ravenclaw_

**LeonMcAzul**

_I know what that is, Potter_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_You sure you’re a hufflepuff?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_Is that a compliment or an insult??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Wait a sec_

_My brother is calling me_

**LeonMcAzul**

_How convinent_

Bored, and slightly annoyed, I fiddled with my phone just to find _any_ excuse to waste time. I scrolled up the conversation after a while, deciding I might as well reread messages just to have something to do while I wait.

When I reread the part regarding Keith checking my profile, did I get a _wonderful_ idea. Smirking, I went onto OkCupid, pressing on the small speech bubble icon and then on AlienStarseed53 where we had our conversation. Quickly, I pressed on his username to redirect myself to his profile. Just for fun, I pressed on his pictures. The first one was actually kind of a good picture, I had to admit. I hadn’t met the guy, though, so maybe the picture was bad or ugly or something? Who knows? Okay, apart from Keith and his friends and family, _obviously_. But still…

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150920120@N02/36669357245/in/dateposted/)

That was like… the only picture he had? Damn, he’s one of _those_. Not that I care, really. Instead, I sighed and went onto Drench where I would just fucking _drench_ a board with a color. It was easy and surprisingly addictive, but it had a purpose today and it served it well.

* * *

 

**KEITH**

”Hey Shiro”, I said, pressing my phone to my ear.  
****

”Keith”, he said. ”Why did you run off?” From the sound of his voice, I’d say he was frowning.

I closed my eyes, sighing. ”I’m just tired, I guess.”

”I understand this is hard for you, Keith”, he said. ”But this is hard for all of us and…” I heard him swallow from the other end. ”I need you, baby brother.”

”I’m on my way”, I told him, without a second thought.

Shiro chuckled. ”Glad to hear it”, he said and then I ended the call to go back to the Skype application.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Hey_

_Sorry that was my brother_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah, you already said that_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_He needs me_

_So i have to go_

_Talk later?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Fine i guess_

_If i have time ofc_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Ofc_

I put my phone away in my pocket. I walked towards Pidge’s closed door and knocked on it.

”Yeah?” Pidge asked.

I opened the door and took a step inside, my hands crossed over my chest, my shoulders slumped, and said, ”Shiro called.”

Pidge turned their desk chair around to look at me, their eyebrows raised to their hairline. ”So you’re going back?”

I shrugged before nodding. ”Yeah”, I said. ”He needs me, Pidge.”

”Yeah I get it”, they said and smiled slightly. ”To be honest I was kind of surprised you’d ever leave his side after he woke up from a monthlong _coma_!”

”Yeah, I guess”, I said.

”Must be that impulsive head of yours”, they said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

”See you, Pidge”, I said.

”Yeah, see ya!”

I turned and left their room, closing the door behind me before making my way downstairs. When I reached the hall, I heard footsteps behind me and soon after came Teresa’s voice. ”Leaving already?” she asked kindly.

”I should head back to the hospital”, I explained.

Teresa nodded. ”Yeah, I understand that”, she said. ”Tell your brother hi from us and don’t worry about your clothes, I’ll wash them, no problem.”

My eyebrows shut up to my hairline as reaction from her last comment. ”Wha–?” I started but she waved a hand dismissively in the air between us.

”I told you not to worry. Your emergency stack needs to be filled, anyways”, she said and grinned. ”Also, did you plan on going outside, back into the rain, when you’re finally _dry_?” She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. ”I’ll drive you”, you said with a finality to her words that left no chance to argue.

Teresa left the room for a moment, probably to retrieve her keys and to shout ”I’m driving Keith to the hospital” to her family, before returning to me with a smile. She put on her jacket quickly and withing a minute we were sitting in an interiorly dry and warm car, on our way through the storm.

The radio was on, playing Micheal Jackson’s ”Billie Jean” on low volume as some kind of background music. The song didn’t quite fit with the setting, had this been a movie. Had this been a movie, then a song by Adele would be playing. Either a sad one or an empowering one like ”Set Fire to the Rain”. If the latter was playing it would almost seem like a pun, considering the rain.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the cold window, as Pet Shop Boy’s ”Always On My Mind” started playing.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

When Hunk came back into the waiting room, it was like he was a completely different person.

The Hunk I came here with wasn’t _green_.

”Hunk”, I began, scratching my neck awkwardly. ”Exactly how many times did you throw up in there?” When he opened his mouth to answer, I shut him off my holding up a hand. ”No, no, no, _no_. I changed my mind. I don’t wanna know.” It took a few moments for me to remember why the two of us were here in the first place, and my gaze quickly fell on the metal plate on Hunk’s wrist. Following my eyes, color returned to his face and he quickly held up his right hand, left one pointing at his wrist.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150920120@N02/36669357055/in/photostream/)

”Dude”, he said and grinned.

”Dude”, I said and stared. I took a step closer, bending towards his wrist to see the countdown. It said, _13d 18h 2m 45s_. ”Dude!” I said again, this time I moved to look at Hunk. ”It’s so _soon_!”

Hunk looked to either wanting to grin and punch the air and whoop loudly, or wanting to throw up again. Preferably _not_ at the same time. Preferred by _me_ , at least.

”How does it feel?” I asked as we walked out of the clinic.

”Like being vaccinated for the flu, I guess”, he said, his hand still raised in front of him but this time his wrist was turned inward and his gaze was locked on the metal piece there. ”She’s less than two weeks away”, he said.

”Yeah, dude”, I said, rolling my eyes. ”I guess all you can do is wait it out. It’s not like you can affect the Timer or something.” After a few seconds ticked by, I grinned and shouldered him lightly, saying, ”See it from the bright side.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes at me for a while, frowning. ”Lance, it’s _13_ days! I’m too nervous to be optimistic.”

My grin widened. ”At least it doesn’t say 13 _years_!”

”True”, Hunk agreed. ”Thank _God_ , it doesn’t say that. I wouldn’t be able to take that. I mean, _years_ , dude! That’s like _torture_!”

I nodded in agreement. ”Yeah”, I said. ”And you’re ’one’ was probably fucking starstruck the moment her Timer actually started working.” I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement. Hunk shoved me away, grinning.

”Yeah.”

”Oh my _God_!” I said, staring at Hunk’s face.

”What?”

”You haven’t even met the girl and you’re _already_ pining hard for her”, I exclaimed. ”It’s like you have the biggest crush on her.”

”I think I do, actually”, Hunk said.

I laughed and Hunk shoved me again, making me laugh harder. ”I’m sorry, man”, I said. ”But that is so _cute_!”

Hunk grinned, his face beet red. ”Yeah”, he agreed.

”Oh my God, I can’t wait until I meet her and then I’m gonna tease the _crap_ out of the two of you and your lovey dovey antics and at you’re wedding, I’m gonna tell _everyone_ about this moment. The moment Hunk got a Timer and _fell in love_.”

Hunk laughed. ”I can’t wait”, he said.

”I suppose your mom is waiting impatiently at home as we speak, waiting to see the digits on your Timer.”

”Yeah, and dad has probably cooked my favorite steak to celebrate”, Hunk said, practically sighing in longing as he did. 

”By the way”, I began. ”What was that gift your mom got you?” I aksed. Hunk turned and frowned at me. ”Remember you went and ditched me yesterday during our Harry Potter marathon because she got you something.”

”Oh, right!” Hunk exclaimed. ”Remember that convention I told you about?”

”The robot one?”

”That’s the one”, Hunk said and grinned.

”So… what’s with it?”

”She kinda got me tickets”, he announced happily. And then after a few seconds of pause, he added, ”Two tickets, actually.”

”Two?” I frowned before realization dawned on me. ”Ah! In case you met your ’one’ before it.”

Hunk scratched his neck and said, ”Yeah. But, to be honest, it would be really awesome to go there with my best pal.”

For a moment I felt like a replacement, which was really fucking stupid of me because Hunk is the best friend a guy could have and I’ve known him for the biggest part of my life. Deep inside of me, I _knew_ that he didn’t see me as a replacement of any kind but I don’t know… I hated when I got all selfconscious and stuff, I never felt like it suited me but I guess, or rather _hoped_ , that other people felt like they were slaves to their thoughts, too, and that I wasn’t alone.

”Sounds awesome, buddy!” I grinned at him and he grinned back at me. Hadn’t he been so high on anticipation, both from the Timer and the convention, maybe he would’ve noticed that my smile didn’t reach my eyes.

I feared the moment when Hunk and I would go our own ways home because it hit me then, who was waiting behind the door.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

The rain was falling heavily, making a thundering shriek when it collided with the ground, as I stepped out of the car.Since it was middle of June, you’d think the sun would be up, or the sky would be blue, but I guess that behind the black clouds that’s how it is. I glared at the sky as a raindrop _just_ missed my eye.

”Should’ve taken the umbrella!” Teresa, Pidge’s mom, yelled from the front seat, her window pulled down slightly so that I could hear her, a smile on her face.

”I’ll be alright”, I told her, waving as I made my way towards the hospital entrance. Teresa waved back and drove slowly away, probably to avoid any accidences caused by the slippery road. I was inside the building before she even made it out of the parking lot.

The inside of the hospital always stood out to me, the warm and dry air were such a contrast from the chilly outside but I enjoyed the heat. It also stood out to me because of the intensity that filled the space, people were almost everywhere they could be and the doctors and nurses walked to and fro, almost mechanically.

I made my way to the elevator, taking me to Shiro’s level. Some kind of anxiety started biting at my insides. I was nervous and maybe a little bit terrified. I knew that this whole ordeal was hard for him, but he didn’t understand why it was so hard for me. He didn’t understand why I had run off this morning, and maybe he never will.

”Keith”, nurse Rodriguez said the moment I stepped out of the elevator. She smiled at me. ”Come to visit Shiro again?”

I nodded. ”Yeah”, I said. ”How is he?”

Rodriguez’s smile fell off, transforming into an expression of uncertainty. ”I told him that we should schedule a day next month so that he can try different prosthetics.”

”For his arm?”

”For his arm.” I inclined my head forwards, nodding slightly. ”He didn’t take it well”, she continued.

My head snapped up, my eyes locking on hers. ”Of course, he didn’t take it well!” I exclaimed.

The nurse sighed, closing her eyes, raising a hand like a barrier between us. ”Look”, she began. ”I know he has lost a lot, there is no denying that. No one here is trying to deny that. All we want to do is make his life as normal as it can be considering the circumstances and a prosthetic arm is what he needs if he ever want to lead a normal life again. If he prefers not to get one, that is fine by me. It is, after all, _his_ decision to make.”

”Where is he now?”

”In his room.”

”Thanks”, I said before making my way down the hallway to Shiro’s room. The moment I entered trough the open doorway did Allura and Shiro turn to me, both smiling.

”Keith”, Shiro breathed as if seeing me again was a relief to him and maybe it was. How would I know?

”How are you feeling?” I asked.

”Still rusty”, he said, his smile had turned tight and uncomfortable. A sting of guilt hit me square in the chest, realizing my brother probably didn’t need a reminder. ”And how are you?”

I shrugged. ”Been spending the day with Pidge, so I’m good.”

Shiro grinned, or at least he tried to. ”I’m glad to hear it!”

”Also”, I began. ”I ran into the nurse on the way here.” Instantly Shiro’s expression changed into one of horror or discomfort. He looked like he was a second away from standing up and running away, hiding from his problems. Maybe he would have if he could, if his legs wouldn’t fold in on themselves the moment he stood up on his own.

”She told you about the prosthetic?” Allura asked, her brows furrowed slightly.

”Yeah”, I said, meeting her eyes before looking back at my brother who now looked far more vulnerable than I could ever imagine seeing him. ”I think you should take it”, I said.

” _Keith_ ”, Allura said, raising a hand to grip my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

”It’s just a testing”, I told him. ”Out of the two of us, you have always, _always_ , tried to be the rational one. The one who takes care of me but you don’t ever take a step back and just think about what’s the best for _you_!” Shiro’s eyes were wide, looking almost as if they’d fall out of their sockets, but I kept going, kept saying what I though –what I _knew_ – that he needed to hear. ”Take a moment to take care of yourself, I can’t _stand_ watching you like this. So _please_!”

If Shiro was well at this precise moment, he would have stood up and walked towards me to envelop me in a hug. He would’ve, but he wasn’t strong enough yet. All his strength was already reserved, transported to the parts of him that needed it. The only thing I could do to not watch him rot away and disappear was to help give him strength and so I tried and tried.

”You’re my baby brother”, Shiro said, closing his eyes. ”I should be the one to take care of you.”

I shook my head but he could not see it. ”We’re brother’s, Shiro”, I told him. ”That means we should take care of each other. Especially when the going gets rough.”

Shiro opened his eyes and looked at me, he moved his left arm out wide, inviting me for a hug and I closed the distance between us, slipping my arms around his back while staying as far away from the bump where his right arm was supposed to be.

”Thank you”, he said.

I smiled slightly, rolling my eyes as I leaned away from him. ”Don’t thank me”, I said. ”I haven’t really done anything.”

”You’ve done a lot”, he announced, smiling wide and proud. I smiled back.

”Shiro”, came Allura’s voice from behind us, we both turned to look at her. Her gaze was downcast and her posture was stiff, slightly slumped. After a while, she closed her eyes and sighed. ”I need to tell you something”, she said. And then, ”Keith, can you wait at home. It’s late.”

I wanted to argue with her but then the gears turned in my head and I understood what she was talking about. My eyes turned wide and I was close to telling her that I was staying, too. That I should be here when she tells him, but when her gaze met mine and I saw the pleading there, I knew that there was nothing that I could do but leave them be.

”I’ll see you tomorrow”, I told Shiro.

”Yeah”, he said and nodded. ”And Keith, thanks again.” I rolled my eyes and turned away, facing the doorway after a slight nod of agreement with Allura.

Then I left, closing the door behind me.

After I exited the hospital, I did what Allura had told me. I went home.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

I opened the door as carefully as I could so as not to attract unwanted attention. For a moment, I thought I had made it, closing the door behind me and walking with silent steps towards my room. I was certain I had succeeded when a voice spoke behind me.

”Sneaking around, eh?” I shrieked, loud and high, jumping up slightly out of sheer terror. When I turned around and came back to my senses, I saw my brother standing there, clutching his stomach, gasping in laughter.

” _Jorge_!” I hissed. ”You gave me a _heart attack_!”

That only served to make him laugh harder. ”You should have seen your _face_ ”, he gasped. I rolled my eyes at him.

”God, I hate you”, I said, turning back to my room, walking towards it.

”Wait!” Jorge gasped from behind me and soon after, I heard his footsteps following me. ”Why were you sneaking?” I cursed under my breath but didn’t respond. Instead, I quickened my pace until I reached my room, opened the door and tried shutting it behind me as soon as I could. But I wasn’t fast enough, sometimes baby brothers really were a pain in the ass.

”What do you want?” I hissed at him when he rested his back against my now closed door.

”Chill, okay?” he said. ”Why were you sneaking? Did you…” His eyes turned wide as his gaze dropped to my wrist. ”Did you get a Timer, too?”

I raised my right hand, showing him my still naked wrist. ”No”, I said.

”Then what are you hiding?” I shook my head. ”It’s dad, isn’t it.”

”I’m not hiding dad”, I told him.

Jorge rolled his eyes. ”Why do you always wanna be so difficult?” He pushed himself away from the door to instead go sit on my desk chair, spinning it around as he did. ”Of course you’re not hiding _dad_ , I’m not stupid, Lance.”

”Could’ve fooled me”, I mocked.

”What?”

”Nothing”, I told him, smiling innocently. Jorge rolled his eyes in response.

”It’s because of dad, though, isn’t it?” His voice was low and uncertain. In the moment he sounded far more like Alberto than he did himself. ”I don’t remember much”, he admitted. ”I just remember hating him.”

”Do you still hate him?” I asked.

Jorge met my gaze, he was frowning. ”Yeah”, he admitted. ”I think I always will.”

I nodded slightly, thoughtfully. I thought back to last night and the poem under my bed and the terror that came over me with the realization that he was _here_. I sighed and said, ”me, too, little bro.”

”Tell me”, he said. My eyes went wide as saucers as I looked at him, he was already looking at me with his hard expression. He looked as if he was ready for a kill. ”Tell me what happened.”

”No”, I said.

”Why not?” he asked. ”Come _on_ , he’s our dad! I deserve to know.”

I clenched my jaw tightly shut, shaking my head, looking at the wall behind Jorge. ”Because he’s _here_ ”, I whispered. My voice broke slightly and that was the moment that I knew that I was shaking.

”He’s out with mamá right now”, Jorge said. ”I asked Alberto but he told me to _shut up_.” Had the circumstance been different, then I would’ve laughed at the mental image of _Alberto_ swearing in front of Jorge.

”He hit her”, I whispered, closing my eyes.

”What?” I knew without looking that my brother was frowning.

I sighed, opening my eyes to meet his inquisitive but hard gaze. I opened my mouth to speak the moment the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house, soon followed by mamá shouting ”We’re back!”

Jorge looked at me for a moment longer, raising one eyebrow in question or challenge, before he slid off the chair, standing up he walked towards me. ”Come on”, he said and opened the door, gesturing for me to follow him.

I did.

In the hall stood mamá and dad, both of them carrying a large bag of groceries. I felt like I was intruding on a bizarre moment from my past that I never thought I’d experience again. It was like I was nine again as I watched my parents smile at each other. As I watched dad look at me with a smile that told me he was proud of me and happy to see me.

”Lance!” he said and grinned. Looking at him, I understood why growing up I constantly heard that I was like a copy of him, though back then I was happy for it. I looked at dad’s sharp chin and his blue eyes and brown hair and the nose that I got, too. In that moment a part of me wished he was a portrait so I could ruin it. Paint over that smile and those eyes.

Instead, I smiled back at him and said, ”Welcome back, dad.” He grinned wider at me then.

”Help us with these, boys, won’t you”, he said, nodding towards the bag in his hands. Before I could react, Jorge had made a beeline to mamá, taking the bag from her hands and making his way into the kitchen. Nothing else for me to do, I walked towards dad, keeping my gaze on the bag to keep me distracted. I picked it up easily and left as soon as I could.

In the kitchen, Jorge and I shared a look, hearing mamá and dad talk in the hallway as if these past nine years had never happened. As if those nights was nothing but a nightmare.

They were talking and laughing as if nothing had changed.

 

* * *

 

**ALLURA**

It was the right thing to do. One day, I know he will come around and when that day comes, I will still be here. I will still wait for him, however long it will take.

I _will_ be here.

 

* * *

 

**SHIRO**

I was confined to a hospital bed. I was fed through tubes. I had a nurse trying to help me remember how to walk, because apparently not using any muscles for several months is not healthy for your body, instead it was making it stiff. I felt extremely stiff nowadays, the times that I actually got up out of the bed.

Somedays it was a struggle to just go to the bathroom. Or sitting up. But I had to keep fighting, to push through and reach my muscle memory once again. The biggest issue for me wasn’t my muscle’s, or that I had been in a coma for so long and basically been distant in everyone’s lives. At least for the people who actually matter to me.

The biggest issue was the car crash that took more from me than I thought possible. It had taken my consciousness for three months, yes, but it had also taken my arm.

And my parents.

I clenched my fists, my eyes shut painfully tight as if daring any tears to seep through the cracks. For a moment, I allowed myself to hate what I could not affect. The truth behind the lies I could not see through. Maybe it was true, that everybody lies. I was aware that this circumstance was far from ideal but I couldn’t help feeling betrayal blossom in my chest the moment that Allura had told me the truth.

I felt a tear make its way down my cheek until it reached my chin and dripped down to fall, free. Maybe it was a poetic way of seeing tears, that the hollowness inside, seeping through your cracks to fall away and then disappear, was the real reason why only the strong people cried; because the lack of sad tears gave more room for joy. Too many had spoken words, claiming it was the other way around, but tears are neither a sign of strength or of weakness but a sign of humanity.

This time, I let myself cry, hard and ugly, hiccupping and growling, sighing and sniffling. I let myself think and think and think. I let myself relive the worst parts of my life just to drain myself of the sadness and the hollowness, to later make some place for kindness and joy. For family and friends. For all the good things that life had to offer.

One thing that I hated about myself was that I had a hard time _not_ forgiving someone who had hurt me. I was too forgiving and too kind, and my dad had voiced how he was afraid that it would be my downfall. ”You’re a kind man, Shiro”, he had said. ”Don’t let them use you.” I’d tell you when he had said it, but it had happened too often to belong to a certain occasion. It had happened when some of my friends in High School asked me for help with their homework or other stuff, never giving me so much as a ”thanks” in return. ”They can’t buy your friendship. You’re worth so much more than that.”

It had happened when my ex girlfriend agreed to start dating me just to make the Quarterback jealous and realize he wasn’t over her. She told me everything after we’d dated for a month, thanking me for helping her and telling me ”you’re a nice guy, Takashi.”

I hated being the nice guy. Until I met Allura and she made me realize everyone wasn’t all the same. If I didn’t have a Timer on my wrist, maybe it would all play out this way anyways? Maybe fate existed with and without the device. Not that I’ll ever know.

The most hurtful part of this situation was that I understood her. I understood why she had lied to me. I understood her motives but I hated her for the crime. For the lies. For making me believe in it and for making the lies distort my views of my parents.

How could I ever think my dad actually would leave me like that?

Most of all, I hated myself for not realizing the truth sooner. For trusting her words so easily.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

I opened the door easily and slipped into the darkness of the house. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. For a moment I just stood there, pretending everything was the way it once had been.

The moment I opened my eyes again, I started shivering, my hands were shaking too hard, making it harder for me to turn the lights on but once I managed, the cold feeling seemed to dissolve. I made my way deeper into the house, walking, without really realizing it, towards my parents’ bedroom.

I stared at the door, moving my hand towards the handle when my phone beeped. I stiffened for a bit before grabbing the handle and opening the door. My parents’ room was dim and dark right now so I moved my hand on the wall, trying to find the switch. When I found it, the room transformed under the light and seemed almost dreamlike. Untouched. I walked inside, one hand never leaving the wall as if to test the concreteness of this all. The reality.

It still smelled like I remembered, not that I ever paid much attention to it. I hadn’t been in this room as much as I now would’ve wished. I told myself that it would have changed everything.

As I reached the made bed, I moved my hand from the wall to instead stroke the light material of the covers. Then I sat down and picked up my phone.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Hey_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Hey_

**LeonMcAzul**

_What’s up??_

I fiddled with my phone for a moment, writing a sentence and then erasing it. Then I wrote, _just got home, you?_ and pressed send.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Same_

Not knowing what else to write, I laid down against the soft covers, closing my eyes for just a short moment for no other reason than that I could. The biggest difference between now and how I remembered it, was that it was a lot colder in the room. My mom would swear if she had to sleep in a bed as cold as this one. Dad always teased her about it and occasionally complained about it being too warm but everyone knew he didn’t really mind that much. I never hesitated for a moment growing up that my parents loved each other, I was aware that some of my peers didn’t have that luxury. At least their parents were still around.

I grabbed my phone again and sent a quick message to Lance, tomorrow I would probably blame it on impulsivity.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Tell me about your family_

I stared up at the ceiling while waiting for the response, I didn’t count the seconds that were slipping by, I just laid there waiting patiently.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Idk it will be kinda a long story because my family is kinda big and i dont wanna bore you or anything_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Its ok_

_Tell me_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Okay_

He told me about his siblings. One older sister and brother, two younger sisters and one younger brother. He told me his oldest sibling was 22 and his youngest was 9. Sofía and Clara.

_In order its like sofía, alberto, me, jorge, nokia and clara_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_You have a sister called Nokia?_

_OvO_

**LeonMcAzul**

_!!!!!!!_

_Omg_

_O M G_

_How did i not KNOOOW??_

_After all this time??????_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_???_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Next time i see her i promise u im gonna call her nokia!!_

_You dont understand how great that is_

_Im grinning_

_Also no_

_Her name is novia_

_My best friend always calls her ”supernovia”_

_*Rolls eyes*_

I snorted.

_She loves it tho_

_She really is a nerd_

_Okay obsession with space was prob my fault but hey, who doesnt love space am i riiiight??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_It’s a mystery_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Ikr!!_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_your family seems really cool_

**LeonMcAzul**

_They are_

_We are really close_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_How?_

_I mean, with so many siblings how was it not too much?_

_I only have a brother so i cant even imagine_

**LeonMcAzul**

_ONLY ONE???_

_Jajjaja_

_Cant imagine not having my house full_

_Tbh tho, if it wasn’t for my mom idk how we stuck together so long_

_Mamá was liek the glue putting us together_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Poetic_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Why thank you_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_What about your dad though?_

After a few moments passed by, he responded, _i dont have one_. One part of me felt guilty while the other was relieved.

I sent back to him, _me neither_. I wasn’t sure why I sent it, maybe I was desperate for someone who was in a similar situation know that I went through it, too. That maybe that was what I had missed these past few months, someone to share the pain or someone who at least understood it. Maybe that was why I hated Allura so much for not telling Shiro.

Lance didn’t respond, so I lied there on my parents’ bed, closed my eyes and let sleep fill my senses until I was in a world all my own. A world that I did not want to awaken from. One where they greeted me with open arms, knowing more than I ever had time to tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for the comments and kudos!! <3
> 
> also, the rating went up for future chapters

**Trigger warnings:** boys chatting, and different kinds of relationship problems.

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

**LANCE**

 

”This is the last chance to better your techniques before the relay next week, so today’s practice will focus on what each one of you needs to improve”, coach Thace told me and my teammates in the locker room. He was standing by the wall with an iPad in his hand to show footage from our last competition. He pressed play and a video showed the first part of the relay when my teammate Charlie swam the backstroke, and the video was stopped the moment I made to dive over Charlie.

Thace turned his attention back to us. ”Charlie, you need to focus on the start. Last competition you were a little too late in the reaction which gave the other teams’ swimmer an advantage.” Charlie nodded. ”And your arms are not entirely in synch”, he began, rewinding the video to show us. ”Your left arm is in perfect motion all way through but your left is slightly off. Now, it’s not a major thing but in the competition, it could make a great difference.”

”Yes, coach”, Charlie said.

”And, Lance”, coach Thace began, turning to look at me. ”We’re going to focus on your diving today”, he told me. ”The faster and smoother way we can get you into the water, the better.” He proceeded to start the video again, only playing enough to see me stand in position before diving in. ”You went too deep. Again, it’s just a detail but I’d like us to be fully prepared for our competition if we want to beat Galra High this year.”

After that, our coach went on to give my other teammates, Matt and Rolo, their feedback before we headed to the pool. One of the good things about the semester being done was that we could have the pool entirely to ourselves, which meant each one in my team had their own lane to practice in. I looked at the row of us, most of us were wearing our own colored swim cap for practice and glasses, only Matt wasn’t, his short ash blonde hair wet from the shower.

Coach helped us in the order that we swim the relay; Charlie, me, Matt and Rolo.

For an hour we worked on our own improvements before ending the practice, as usual, with a relay to put what we had worked on to the test.

Charlie, Matt, Rolo and I brofisted each other after the practice, all of us excited for the competition. I had a very good feeling about it.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

”Nice to see you up and about”, Coran chirped as he stepped into Shiro’s room with a bag in his hands. He was wearing an orange jacket, almost as orange as his short hair and large mustache. 

”Hello, Coran”, Shiro smiled at the man. ”It’s been a while.”

”It indeed has. Allura informed me of your state but I felt it necessary for me to check in on you, still”, he said, approaching the side of Shiro’s bed where I sat on one of the chairs. ”She also told me to deliver this to you.” Coran held out the bag to me, I looked at Shiro who nodded at me before opening the bag and picking up its content. 

”Your computer”, I said and showed it to him. Shiro smiled at it. 

”Now, how are you holding up, cadet?” Coran stood next to me, his hands crossed behind his back in his usual straight posture. 

”I’ve been better”, Shiro replied with a tense albeit polite smile.

”So I’ve heard”, Coran said and returned Shiro’s smile. ”You know, medicine is far more advanced than back when I was your age”, he continued, twisting a finger around the edge of his mustache. 

”How is she?” Shiro asked after a moment of silence. 

Coran smiled a small smile before sighing. ”She’s been better, too”, he announced. ”This ordeal has had its toll on her as well as the two of you. But she _is_ managing and trying.”

Shiro nodded but didn’t say anything. Coran pulled his arms is front of himself, as if stretching, before placing a hand in front of his face, eyes looking at his wrist. ”Ah, would you look at that!” he exclaimed, looking between Shiro and me. ”I need to get back to work. I will see you again, young cadets”, he said before exiting the room. I snorted.

”He still doesn’t have a wristwatch, right?” Shiro asked, amused. 

”Nope”, I said. We were quiet for a while, Shiro turned to look out the window next to me.

”It’s a nice day”, Shiro said. 

I turned to look out the window, my eyebrows furrowed slightly.He was right; it was a nice day. The sky was cloudless and baby blue, the sun was glowing, reflecting in the water of the fountain in the park. ”Yeah”, I replied. 

”Keith”, Shiro said.

”Yeah?” I said again, turning back to look at him.

Shiro looked at me with an unsure expression before he said, ”let’s go outside.”

Alarm bells were going off in my head. ”Shiro”, I sighed, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. ”You can’t even walk on your own.”

”I can borrow a wheelchair”, he said with a small smile. 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

**HUNK**

 

I was waiting for Lance outside of the locker room, as usual. I swore that guy took longer in the shower and to get dressed than what was the recommended amount.

While waiting, I sat on a bench with my computer on my lap, deciding I could browse through Tumblr to have something to do. That’s when I saw it. My eyes widening at the text, ” _What your Timer says about you_ ”.

I peeked over the screen but Lance was still nowhere to be seen. I sighed in relief before pressing the link.

 _Enter the time displayed on your Timer_ , was written in large, cursive letters on the screen, below it was three boxes with”months”, ”days” and ”hours” next to them. I looked at my Timer again, as if I didn’t already know the digits by heart, before I entered them; _0 months, 8 days, 11 hours_.

After having taken a few deep breaths, I pressed the small button to show me the result. A Timer was shown in the middle of the page, where the time would’ve been displayed stood instead _loading_ , font changing to mimic the countdown on a Timer.

Then, it happened. The Timer icon disappeared and a paragraph took its place on the screen.

_Passionate and caring_

_You are a person who is not only kind and caring but you also have a heart of gold. You are strongwilled but you have no problem when it comes to doing what is best for those you love, in fact, you love helping other people and make them smile. These traits are what makes your ”one” gravitated towards you and makes you perfect for them._

I couldn’t help but grin as I read the paragraph over and over.

”What got you so happy, hm?” Lance said, I turned my attention away from my computer to see he was approaching me with his bag slung over his shoulder. I turned my computer around so that he could read what my Timer said about me.

”I’m perfect for them!”

Lance rolled his eyes. ”Of course you’re perfect for your ’one’, Hunk, they _are_ your ’one’!”

I blinked a few times at him before looking back at the screen with a frown. ”You mean this is bullshit?”

” _No_ ”, Lance said. ”I just don’t want you to worry about it, man. Doesn’t matter what some site says, your ’one’ is gonna think you’re perfect anyways. You are _soulmates_.”

”You’re probably right”, I said and smiled at him, closing my computer and putting it back in my bag.

”Always am”, Lance teased with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, standing up.

”Hey, Lance!” a voice came from the side and both Lance and I turned to look at him. It was Lance’s teammate Rolo, his dark eyes focused on Lance, his lips turned up at the end in a small smile as he dragged a hand through his damp, bleached blonde hair. I wanted to groan or smack my face into the wall.

”Hey, man”, Lance said and grinned.

”My friend here wanted to meet the team”, he said and gestured to behind him where a girl with big eyes and long flowing blonde hair stood.

 _Oh, no_ , was all I had time to think before Lance approached her with a smirk.

”Well, hello”, he said and bowed slightly. ”I’m Lance.”

Rolo rolled his eyes and the girl looked uncertain but she smiled nonetheless. ”I’m Nyma”, she said.

”Lance”, I said from behind them and my best bud turned around with his eyebrows raised, he probably forgot I was even here. ”We were heading for some lunch.”

”Oh right!” Lance said and nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Nyma. ”Do the two of you wanna join us for lunch?”

Rolo snorted, Nyma giggled and I groaned.

”Sure”, she said.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

”I’ve been thinking”, he told me. ”About our parents.”

I closed my eyes as if on reflex. ”I’m sorry”, I said. ”Should have told you sooner.” When I felt a hand grip my shoulder and squeeze, I opened my eyes and looked directly at my brother.

”It’s okay”, he said. ”I know you just wanted what was best for me. The _both_ of you.”

I shook my head. ”No, you deserved to know.”

Shiro sighed. ”And I _do_ know, now.”

”Yeah but–”

” _Keith_ ”, Shiro cut in. ”I don’t want to talk about what’s in the past.”

”So what did you want to talk about?”

In response, he sighed again, closing his eyes. ”Tell me about your life. What did I miss?”, he asked, shooting a small smile in my direction as if to prompt me. I merely shrugged.

”Mostly school”, I replied.

”So nothing interesting in school, then? Gotcha”, he said, turning quiet for a moment before saying, ”What about outside of school?”

I raised an eyebrow at him. ”Nothing interesting there either.”

Shiro snorted. ”I doubt that”, he said. ”What about that dating site? Anyone messaged you there yet?” I was silent for a few seconds, long enough for Shiro grin widely at me. ”Tell me”, he said. 

”No”, I said. 

” _Keith_ ”, Shiro said with his sensible voice, as if to tell me I was being a petulant child or something similar for not answering truthfully. ”I’m your brother.”

”I know”, I said.

He chuckled, shaking his head with a smile. ”Fine, don’t tell me”, he said. ”But I _do_ know that you’re hiding something.” He raised a hand shakily to point at me, I didn’t comment on his noticeable physical struggle. ”Or some _one_.”

I rolled my eyes. ”Next question.”

Shiro snorted and I glared at him in response. ”Fine”, he said. ”If you could do anything without having to care about money. What would it be?”

I considered it for a while. There were so many things I would do but that I haven’t thought about. I didn’t know where to begin or what to choose. 

I would want more books than I could read in my life.

A motorbike, like the one dad had when Shiro and I were growing up but that he sold in order to afford our house, so that it could be just me and it, traveling across the continent. 

”Something that we could _all_ enjoy”, Shiro added with a smirk. 

So I answered him, ”traveling.”

Shiro smiled in response, still looking at the fountain. ”To where?”

I shrugged. ”I don’t know.”

”To the East coast? West coast? Europe? Asia? Africa? Take your pick.”

”I don’t know”, I said again, looking down at my hands lying atop of my thighs. ”I don’t even understand what you are talking about?” I announced with a frown.

Shiro sighed, turning to look towards the fountain instead of at me. ”After Allura told me, I– I read their will. Our parents will”, he explained. ”And I figured that we could–”

” _Don’t_ ”, I warned. 

” _Keith_!” Shiro said, his voice sounded exasperated. ”I want to talk about this as much as you do but it doesn’t mean that we don’t _have_ to. They wouldn’t want us to put our lives on hold”, he added and I sighed, shaking my head a little. ”They would want me to take care of you, so let me.”

”And who is taking care of you?” I asked, frowning. ”You know I am fine on my own. That I have always been _happy_ on my own. You’re my _brother_ , Shiro. Not my dad.”

Shiro exhaled exasperatedly. ”I know I’m not”, he exclaimed, voice sounding tense and hoarse. ”Just hear me out before you jump to conclusions.”

I frowned at his wording but didn’t say anything but, ”okay.”

”It’s summer. What about we go some place for the end of it. Just you, me, and Allura. We can go to Brasil, Chicago, Paris, Italy, Spain. Anywhere.”

I remained quiet for a while longer, the only thoughts going through my mind was that my brother had never before been the type to plan a vacation and that he had counted in someone he was pointedly avoiding at the moment. 

”How are you feeling?” My question seemed to catch my brother off guards. He turned to look at me with eyes just slightly wide, most people wouldn’t even notice it. He looked at me for a moment with a tight expression before sighing.

”Now I wish they really _were_ on a vacation”, he told me.

”I get that”, I said. ”That was a reason why I hated lying about it. The more time that passed after Allura said it, the more I wanted it to be true.”

”But it can’t have been easy for you when I reacted as I did.”

I looked away, turning my gaze to the fountain once more. The sun was still shining, now on a blue sky with a few white clouds. I liked it better this way, if I’m honest. Maybe it was the contrast between the white and the blue that made it more aesthetically pleasing. Or maybe it was the fact that everything in the world is blemished in some kind of way, that the bluest sky had its clouds.

”It wasn’t easy for anyone”, I finally said.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

”So, what does a girl like you do apart from being pretty?” I asked with a wink and my trademark finger guns shot at Nyma. She shook her head, smiling, so I counted that as a win. I heard Hunk and Rolo in the background, talking or something, but I ignored them.

”Nothing much”, Nyma told me. ”I’ve been helping my dad at his bakery since school ended.”

”Your dad owns a bakery?!” I almost shouted, grinning at her from ear to ear with my eyebrows shut up. ”That’s super _cool_!”

Nyma started laughing and it was a sweet sound and I felt my chest fill with warmth at the sound of it. She tucked a strand of luminous blonde behind her ear.

I leaned closer to her, holding up a hand to shield my words from my intruding friend and teammate. They were mostly engaged in a conversation with each other but who cares. ”What’s up between you and Rolo?”

She glanced sideways at Rolo for a moment and I did the same, when she was looking at me again, she said, ”He’s like a brother to me. We’ve known each other since we were really young.”

” _Thank God_ ”, I sighed, my eyes closed and I lowered my hand. When I looked at her again, she looked amused but also confused.

 _This was my moment_ , I thought. _A pretty girl who is single and thinks I’m funny_. Well… I didn’t really _know_ she thought I was funny but she _did_ laugh at my jokes so that was a win in itself.

I exhaled before smirking at her. ”So”, I began. ”You seem really awesome.”

”So do you, Lance”, she replied and smiled.

I scratched the back of my neck. ”Do you… uhm… maybe wanna see a movie or something?”

Nyma grinned, her big, purple-blue eyes shone like gemstones. ”Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.”

”Yes! It’s a _date_!”

”A… _date_? Like a _date_ date?”

”Yeah.”

She looked down at her feet, sighing. ”I’m sorry, Lance”, she said. ”But I’m aro.”

”Arrow?”

Nyma chuckled. ” _Aro_ ”, she corrected me. ”As in aromantic.”

I stared at her in disbelief before nodding, eyes wide. ”Yeah, okay”, I said. ”Cool.” As if for emphasis I shot her two thumbs up. Nyma shook her head with a small smile on her lips and rolled her eyes.

”But we can still be friends.”

”Friends sounds _awesome_!” I told her and tried smiling but I don’t know if it came across as genuine or not. I felt Hunk’s eyes on the side of my face before his hand patted my shoulder.

”Come on, buddy”, he said and stood up. ”We should get going, my mom prepared something for my buddy here–” As if for emphasis, he patted my shoulder again. ”–something for the competition next week.”

My eyes widened as I looked at him with a bright smile. ”She _did_?”

Hunk smiled at me. ”Of course, man!” I nodded, standing up.

”It was nice to meet you”, Nyma said and smiled at me, I tried smiling back at her.

”I’ll see you in a week, bro”, Rolo said with a small smirk. I nodded at him.

”Bye, guys!” Hunk said before turning towards the exit, I followed close behind him, my bag slung over my shoulder.

”So, your mom prepared something for me, eh”, I said as we left the diner.

”Nope”, Hunk said, popping the ”p”.

I stared at him with what must have been a hurt expression because he looked a little guilty when he saw me. ”But, _Hunk!_ ”

”I know, I know”, Hunk said and sighed. ”But you looked like a beaten up puppy in there and you know how I feel about being in close vicinity to hurt animals.”

I sighed before walking past him. ”Don’t remind me”, I said. ”Either I flirt with girls who are obsessed with Timers or I flirt with girls who aren’t into _anyone_!”

Hunk snickered, so I turned to him with a glare.

”Come on, buddy”, he said. ”It’s not that bad.”

”That’s easy for _you_ to say, you have proof someone will love you _literally_ on your skin!” I pointed at the device on his wrist, my voice was loud and a couple octaves too high, but I didn’t care. ”Me? What do I have?” I kicked at a stone on the road out of frustration, walking towards the bus stop.

”Lance, you’re overreacting, man”, Hunk told me.

I shook my head. ”Yeah, fine”, I said, hunching my body forwards, my hands in my pockets. ”Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

We were still sitting outside, Shiro and I. Mostly he was talking and I sat silently next to him. He talked about insignificant things that I didn’t care about, like weather and what he had seen on the News this morning. I didn’t care about any of it.

”Keith”, he said after a long discussion about politics, I wasn’t paying enough attention to notice. Then he raised his hand– his _only_ hand– and waved in front of me.

”Sorry”, I said on reflex, turning to look at him. Shiro just smiled in response.

”I think we should go somewhere”, he told me. ”Go see Europe, you’ve always wanted to see Europe, right?” Even though the question was directed to me, he didn’t look anywhere but in front of him, at nothing but an appletree. ”We can go to Rome, Paris, Barcelona. We can even go visit London or Germany, if we want.” I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know what I could say or what I should say. I had rarely heard my brother talk like this ever.

”It would be nice, I guess”, I said after a while, when the silence became too much for me.

Shiro turned to look at me with a smile, almost as if he was genuinely happy but I knew he carried a darkness inside of him. It wasn’t like I could blame him, though. Slowly, he turned back to the tree and said, ”Allura always wanted to explore Spain.” I nodded slightly. ”We can do it. All three of us. We can take an evening course in Spanish and then go there.” His smile was almost dreamy, for me it felt like pain.

Silence grew between us and I let it, nothing but the stillness of the day, the slow blowing of the wind against the leaf. It was quiet and peaceful until my phone started ringing. I picked it up from my pocket and stared at it.

 _LeonMcAzul is calling you_.

I stared at my phone’s screen in my hand before turning to look at Shiro and he nodded at me. ”I’ll be right back”, I said before walking a bit away from my brother to instead go closer to the fountain. I pressed ”accept” and held my phone to my ear. ”Hello?” I asked.

”Keith!” came a voice before it laughed a strained, mirthless laugh. It took me a moment to realize that it was _Lance’s_ voice. ”I’m such an idiot”, he said with a sigh.

”Why?”

I heard him sigh again. ”I met this girl earlier. She was beautiful and she thought I was _funny_ , man! So I asked her out on a date and she said ’sounds fun’.”

”I don’t see a problem here.”

Lance groaned. ”She told me she’s _aromantic_!”

I rolled my eyes. ”So what? You flirted with a girl who turned out isn’t romantically attracted to anyone.” Lance sighed again and I started wondering if it was something he usually did. ”Does it really bother you that much that she’s not interested?”

Lance started spluttering one inconsistent word after the other, making them sound like mere sounds until, suddenly, he squeaked, ”Wh- _what_!”

”You’re clearly upset”, I said matter-of-factly.

”Obviously!” he said. ”But _not_ because she shot down my flirting”, he continued. ”But because she’s…” I heard him swallow. ”I don’t want her to go around thinking I ever saw her as anything _but_ aromantic.”

”Really?” I asked. ”Doesn’t gay people go through that all the time, too? Being thought of as straight by almost everyone until they come out?”

”How would I know? But, anyways, how _does_ someone know they’re not romantically into someone?”

”I guess it’s like other things”, I offered. ”You just… _know_.”

Lance continued as if he hadn’t even heard me speak, ”I mean, if it’d been, y’know, sexual attraction or something, then I’d understand, like you can just kiss someone and either like it or not. But… I don’t know, I can’t imagine it.”

”Is that your solution to everything?” I asked. ”Physical intimacy.”

He snorted in response. ”That and music. There’s not a problem that a good song won’t fix.”

”Now music, I agree with”, I said, happy that the subject was dropped.

It was true what Lance had said. A song really had that power. If you’re ever sad or get your heart broken, a song can make it all feel alright. There’s not that many feelings more powerful than being alone, just you and your favorite songs in your ears.

A song can make a good bye feel easier and less final. It can make you feel less lonely when you’re alone. It can numb some of your pain.

”My mom once told me”, Lance started with a smile. ” _Mijo, if you don’t know where you belong, you can always find your place in a song_ ”, he added in what I assumed was a Spanish accent. ”I think her love for music was rubbed off on me and my siblings. Amongst other things.”

”That sounds great, Lance, but uhm”, I began, looking at the distance where I saw Shiro sitting alone. ”I’m sorry but I gotta go.”

Lance sighed on the other side. ”Talk later then, I guess.”

”Yeah”, I said. ”Talk later.”

I ended the call and went back to sit on the bench next to Shiro’s wheelchair. He was smiling at me. ”Who was that?”

”No one”, I answered too quickly, he had barely voiced his question fully before the answer left my lips. Shiro chuckled at my quick response.

”If you say so”, he said but I knew he wouldn’t let it go so quickly, and a few seconds later I was right. ”It was a peculiarly hidden conversation for being just ’ _no one_ ’.” He was grinning at me and I rolled my eyes, I knew it was a challenge and that he was merely teasing me, but I couldn’t help but bite back.

”Just a friend”, I said.

Shiro nodded and said, ”Right.” I thought the topic was dropped and I was so close to sighing in relief when he said the words that play over and over in my head. The words that made my whole body clench and ache. He said, ”Some day, I want to meet the girl who got you so secretive.”

I wanted to look down at my hands or at least look away from him, but it would be too obvious, so instead, I grounded myself and smiled at my brother, saying, ”Some day.”

Some day, will never come.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

I expected Mamá to yell a greeting to me the moment I stepped through the door, but it didn’t come. It seemed like the house was as empty as my heart felt after what happened earlier, which was probably really fucking stupid, but I couldn’t help it! I did feel a lot better after having called Keith the moment I stepped out of the bus but _still_.

With a sigh and a frown, I took off my shoes and walked inside our house. It was unusually quiet apart from the low music from the living room. I walked to it and inside the room.

” _Hola_ , Lance”, Novia greeted me with a small smile, she and Clara sat huddled together on the couch watching Moana for the umpteenth time. At the sound of my name did Clara turn around to look at me.

” _Hola_ ”, I replied, walking around the couch to join them. Clara immediately made to lie down on the couch, her head on my lap. I rolled my eyes before petting her hair. ”Where’s mamá?”

Clara looked up at me, her blue eyes wide and it always surprised me how young she was, not even ten yet. My youngest sister murmured something, looking back at the screen. I turned my gaze to Novia then, instead.

”They’re meeting Jessica’s family”, she announced.

I frowned at her. ” _They_?” I repeated.

Novia nodded. ”Mamá, dad and Alberto.” I turned silent after that because I didn’t know what to say in front of my sisters who weren’t old enough to remember what the problem was with that.

”Do you think they’re getting back together?” Clara asked.

”I don’t know”, I told them honestly. ”I hope not.”

”Why not?” Novia was frowning at me and I knew that if I looked down at my lap, I’d see that Clara did, too.

I sighed. ”You know about Timers”, I said and Novia nodded. ”So you know mamá never got one.” Her eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up to meet the hairline. ”Wouldn’t it be better if they get Timers before deciding to get back together? SO that they know they’re meant to be, at least.”

Novia nodded as Clara said, ”Yeah!” I smiled at my sisters, one at a time.

We continued sitting there on the couch, watching Moana, just the three of us. Occasional noise from upstairs told me Jorge was at home, too, probably locked himself in his room, listening to My Chemical Romance or something.

Mamá, Alberto, and dad came through the door an hour later, while the last song of the movie played. Clara, Novia, and I were standing on the cushions, pretending to sail along to Moana and her family while we sang with them, too. Mamá chuckled when she stepped into the living room and saw the three of us.

”Mamá! You’re back”, Clara exclaimed, jumping down from the couch to run to mamá and hug her.

”Hello to you, too, my love”, she said, her Spanish accent a lot thinner than usual, as she patted Clara´s shoulder.

Alberto and dad walked in soon after.

” _Qué tal fue_?” I asked him with a smirk, waggling my eyebrows. My brother rolled his eyes, but his face was bright red.

Mamá smacked me lightly on my shoulder and I turned to look at her with wide eyes and a, probably, hurt expression. ” _English_ ”, she hissed at me, her voice low. I swallowed, turning to look at my dad who stood next to Alberto with a tight smile and arms crossed over his chest.

”Jessica was happy as always”, my brother replied to my earlier question with a smile. I returned it with a nod.

”Now, now”, mamá said, clapping her hands for attention, which she got quickly. ”Sofía is on her way to eat dinner with us”, she announced before turning to me with sad eyes. ”So, Lance, my son, go and finish packing your bags.” I nodded at her before exiting the room to walk towards mine, she didn’t know how relieved I was when she gave me an out.

The plan was that for as long as I’ll help out at the hospital, I’ll live in Sofía’s and Martin’s guestroom, that was the main reason why she was on her way right now, to take me back to Tucson with her.

On weekends mamá made plans with my sister to come by for dinner on Friday and Sunday, so I could be at home for the weekend since I’m not volunteering then. If I wanted to. Though I think she knew that the decision of me living with my sister had to do with the current occupant of our home.

Jorge knew and Alberto did, too. Clara and Novia were both too young and oblivious to understand or even sense the tension in the house.

When I had announced that Sofía was picking me up to take me with her to live with her for a while, Jorge threw a fit, all but _demanding_ to be taken along. Mamá then looked at the two of us with eyes full of tears and a question in her eyes of _why_ we wanted so badly to leave. Jorge and I looked at each other, neither one of us could tell her the truth. Instead, Jorge sighed in defeat and told mamá that he just missed his sister and he wanted to explore Tucson again.

When Sofía came, mamá had prepared hamburgers and french fries. All my sister had to do was come inside and sit down.

”I heard you visited Jessica again”, she said and smirked at Alberto who turned bright red. Jorge and I snickered.

”Yes, we did”, dad said. ”She was a very pretty girl and I can’t complain about her parents, either”, he continued before taking a large bite out of his 7-ounce burger, the meat juice running down his chin.

”That’s awesome!” Sofía exclaimed. ”I really like Jessica, too.”

”Only the best for my son”, dad grinned, patting Alberto slightly on the back.

Mamá smiled. ”And how is Martin?” she asked.

”Oh, he’s fine! He told me he’s just a bit busy at the moment with some work.” I think Alberto, Jorge, and me all knew she lied. The only way for Martin to _not_ come here with Sofía was if she asked him not to.

”Ah”, mamá sighed, cutting a piece of her salad. ”Maybe another time.”

”Yeah!” dad said. ”I’d love to meet him.”

Sofía smiled politely at him and said, ”Some day.”

Apparently satisfied with that response, dad nodded and went back to eat his burger, the bottom half of his face was dripping with the meat juice.

” _Es un cerdo_ ”, Jorge said, Sofía and I chuckled in response.

” _In English_ ”, mamá hissed at my brother, quiet enough so that not everyone overheard. I frowned, wondering why mamá wanted Jorge to say that dad is a pig in English.

Jorge raised an eyebrow at her. ”Why?” he shot back loudly.

Mamá sighed. ”Please, can you do it for your father?” she whispered back. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to Jorge who turned his intense gaze to dad.

” _Por qué_?” he said, watching as dad’s eyes narrowed.

”We’re in America, my boy”, mamá said, trying to cool my hotheaded brother down.

”So what?” Jorge snorted, still looking straight at dad. ”You can marry a Cuban woman and have five of her kids but never bother to learn _Cubano_ so now a she has to pretend she’s part of a _perfect little American family_ , eh?” My brother was sneering now, he looked like a snake ready to attack. ” _¡Canalla!_ ”

” _Jorge_!” mamá begged at the same time that a fist punched the tabletop. All the eyes around the table turned wide, watching dad carefully. Jorge looked at dad for a moment longer before turning to watch mamá, as if waiting for her to say something but nothing came.

Jorge stood, thanked mamá for dinner before walking to his room. A tense silence was left behind him and it took several long moments before anyone started eating again. I looked at my youngest sisters only to see Novia was stroking Clara’s arm to calm the almost-crying girl down.

”So”, Sofía began politely. ”Exactly _how_ long are you planning on staying here?” she asked, looking at dad dead in the eye. I watched how my sister’s intense gaze made his eyes widen. I had no doubt that Sofía remembered him more than the rest of us, apart from mamá, of course. Sofía probably knew better than anyone about what had happened all those years ago.

” _Sofía_ ”, mamá said with warning in her voice, before she moved a hand to pat dad on his shoulder. ”You are welcome to stay as long as you’d like”, she told him. I watched how Jorge’s grip on his fork tightened, but I didn’t comment it when we locked eyes a second after.

Dad grinned at her, placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb stroking back and forth slightly, and said, ”Thank you, Lola. It is always nice to feel welcomed.” I snorted and mamá turned to me with a glare. In response, I shrugged, turning my focus back on my food.

”Well”, Sofía said with a forced smile. ”The dinner had been great, _mom_ , but Lance and I should go if we want to be home at a good time.” I wanted to sigh in relief or make victory dance on the table.

Mamá looked at her oldest child with wide eyes. ”You sure you’ll be okay driving all the way back?”

Sofía smiled. ”Yeah, no problem. With Lance at the passenger seat and his music on the radio, I’d be surprised if I managed to fall asleep!” she announced, grinning at me before standing up from her seat. I narrowed my eyes at her, crossing my arms over my chest.

”Thanks sis”, I muttered, standing up from my chair.

”No problem”, she singsonged and walked towards the hallway.

Siblings…

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

 

I was in my room, sitting on the floor with my back against my bed. A few hours had passed since I left Shiro alone in his hospital room. I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning my head back so that it almost laid on my covers.

Shiro wanted me to introduce him to a girl and I couldn’t tell him what was so wrong with that sentence. I knew I had introduced him to Pidge who is, biologically, a girl but I also knew that it wasn’t the same as what Shiro meant.

I knew he was talking about me introducing a girl friend to him, and I just couldn’t tell him the truth yet. Maybe it would have been different had I never dated anyone, or if the only one from school I took home besides Pidge and their brother, was a boy?

But one day, many years ago, I had brought home a girl and I did not know then how it would affect everything, or at least that’s what it felt like now.

Her name was Rachel. Her hair was long and butterscotch, her eyes were hazel.

She was my first girlfriend.

She'll be my last girlfriend, just as I had promised when we held hands on the swings all those years ago, not knowing what it meant or entailed.

"Promise", she had said, her eyes sparkling next to me, a smile on her face as she stared at me.

"I promise", I said with a small smile of my own. "You'll be my only girlfriend." She had giggled at that, looking satisfied before leaning toward me to press a kiss to my lips. She was my first kiss and when I was with her, I looked around at everyone else in Junior High, thinking, _This is it. This is how it's supposed to be._ Rachel's hand in my hand. Rachel's lips on my lips. Rachel, who wanted to be my only girlfriend and probably didn't understand what she had asked of me.

It had been in the heat of the moment. We had sat on the swings after the last day of Freshman year, long after everyone else had left. We had sat there on the last day before she would go back with her family to their new home in another state, leaving us behind, saying our good byes.

She was one of my best friends, had been for years at this point and I knew I'd miss her.

She had promised to come back next summer. She had promised to call every weekend on skype so we could talk. She had promised that when she came back next summer, she would have waited for me. Maybe when she had said it, she had meant it, but we were young and foolish and she was in love with me and I thought I was in love with her.

The first weekends of the summer, she had kept to her promise. We had talked for hours when she called me but then one day, she had stopped.

 _Maybe she's busy_ , I had thought to myself and maybe it was an excuse I told myself as to not call her myself. As to not text her myself. As to not being the one reaching out or making contact.

As the days passed, I forgot about our plans on weekends and slowly but surely I had started forgetting about her, too.

Then one weekend, she _had_ called me, after a month or two of silence between us. And she had told me about Dave and from her description, I couldn't help but feel jealous of him. Or, I thought now, of _her_.

After that, I never saw Rachel again. We talked a little more but it grew more and more awkward as we ran out of things to talk about. As we ran out of empty promises and plans for the future. Maybe we had both known it didn't mean anything. That it had just been words.

But now I know that I'll never break my first promise to her, because that relationship was based on what was _expected_ of me, what our peers were doing, too. It was rooted in a society and environment where the aspect of strength was actually weakness. Where groups would attack someone who went to hell and back in order to find the strength to be themselves, something that a lot of people couldn’t even imagine going through.

I knew what would've happened if someone came out as gay at my school, so no one did and I told myself I wasn't like them. I didn't like anyone that way and then Rachel made me mistake our friendship for something else. Something _more_.

Maybe I got swept away by it.

Maybe it was my alibi.

It was stupid of me, too, to feel broken about this after everything that had happened in my life these past few months and all this talk today about what to do with the money Shiro and I inherited from our parents. The worse thing about emotions was that we couldn’t control them.

Pidge’s words from after the latest Psychology lesson came rushing through my head. They told me that the good things about Timers were that it made _love_ okay, no matter if your ”one” was a girl or a boy or neither or both. No one could argue that your love was wrong because you had proof that it wasn’t.

Maybe that was the reason why I hadn’t told anyone about me, because some day in the distant future I’ll have a device on my wrist, counting down to the day I would meet the person I’ll spend the rest of my life with, and that person might not be a boy. If I was honest, I’d be surprised if that was the case but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible.

I laid down on my bed, feeling a hollowness in my chest blossom. Not knowing what else to do, I picked up my phone, begging for any kind of distraction.

After a while of searching aimlessly did I contemplate messaging Pidge or not, but figured they probably were working hard in preparation for the convention next week. Instead, I made my way to Skype and pressed on the latest person I chatted with; Lance.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Hey_

_Want to talk? Not having the best day_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Hey man_

_Yeah ofc!!_

_I love talking_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah ive noticed_

**LeonMcAzul**

_So do you want to talk about it_

_Or do you want a distraction??_

_I can totally fo either_

_*Do_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Distraction i guess?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Awesomazing!_

_Did u know that seahorses in a couple hold each others tails when traveling??_

_Its really cool man_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Isn’t that like humans holding hands?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_That’s not the point_

_Also_

_Did you know that there is jellyfish that is IMMORTAL!!_

_Like voldi shouldve just become an animagus to becom a jellyfish and then_

_BOOM hes immortal_

_Or at least more than he was before he had to kill unICORNS_

_Like damn_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_You just googled fun animal facts right?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_Maybe_

_But thats not the point either_

_Im a good friend Keith!!_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_We’re friends?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah OFC_

_Duuuude weve ben talking for what two weeks now??????_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah i guess_

_So we’re friends_

_That’s cool_

**LeonMcAzul**

_YEAH!!!_

_Okay another fun animal fact!!!_

_You know show jumping right with horses??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Well in sweden they have that for RABBITS!!!!_

_[Picture message]_

_ARENT THEY ADORABKE!!!!_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_That is really cute!_

**LeonMcAzul**

_IKR!!!_

_Okay_

_I have an idea_

_Tell me a fun fsct abt u_

_*Fact_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Why?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Becuz there were no more funny animal ones_

_I mean yeah there were but they werent funny_

_Soooo yeah_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Oh, okay_

_I can waggle my ears_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_Say whuuut_

_But but_

_HOOOW?????_

_Is that even physically possible??_

_I mena_

_Ive heard its possible but!!!_

_Is it really???_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I guess_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Lol_

_Sounds cool tho_

_Btw i can touch my nose with my tongue_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Impressive_

**LeonMcAzul**

_IKR!!_

_Also i sensed a lil sarcasm there buuuuut i bet ur smilin_

_A lil at least_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Maybe?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_ILL TAKE IY!!_

_Btw_

_Have u ever felt like u wanted to just_

_Fast forward ur life a bit??_

_Like until u had it all under control and stuff_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah i have. More times than i’d like to admit, to be honest_

_Unfortunately life doesn’t work that way you know_

**LeonMcAzul**

_True_

_Like what hazel told augustus??_

_Pain demands to be felt, you know_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Makes sense i guess_

_Should i know these people?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_!!!!!_

_Its form fault is in our stars_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I haven’t seen it_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Omg_

_WHUT_

_Why not??_

_Me and my best bro went and saw it at the premiere_

_I dragged him there_

_But thats beside the piont_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_We actually rented it last year ago I guess?_

_My brother, his gf and I_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Soooooo????_

_How come u didnt???_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_We had just finished watching Divergent when my brother put the disc in the player_

_It took us five minutes to realize the alleged couple played siblings in the movie we just finished_

**LeonMcAzul**

_…_

_……_

_OMG_

_I cant even_

_Thats_

_x’D x’D x’D_

_Im dyING_

_Omg thats jsut_

_???_

_Wow_

_I didnt knooow that_

_Ive never watchd divergent but now i never will_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah_

_Exactly_

_The three of us just looked at each other before my brother went and took the disc out_

**LeonMcAzul**

_That is reeeeally understandable man_

_But as i said about fast forwarding life until it gets better_

_Like life feels so out of control you just want it all to fly back so you dont need to deal with it_

_U kno what i mean??_

_Like tomorrow im gonna be working at this hospital and i cant imagine being stuck there like most of them probably want to skip forward_

_Also_

_Im sorry if im rambling_

_Damn i was supposed to make you feel better_

_I just remembered that_

_O.O_

_We can talk about smth else if you wanna_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_No, it’s okay_

_Oddly, this is helping_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Awesome!!_

_I mean ofc it is_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

**LeonMcAzul**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Charming_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Naaaw_

_< 3 <3_

_Did i sweep you off your feet??_

_Damn i didnt kno it was that easy lol_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Lol_

_Anyways, you were telling me about your job_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Welllllll_

_Its not really a job_

_Per say_

_Im technically gonna be a volunteer because my sis is this awrsome nurse and she said i could help out if i wanted to_

_And so i said yeah sure and now im starting tomorrow and OMG what have i done_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I think it sounds nice_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Awesome!!_

_:D_

_What abt you??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_What about me?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_What are you gonna do tomorrow????_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Tbh_

_Pretty much the same as you_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Ur gonna be a volunteer at a hospital too listening about other peoples sobstories??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Well no_

_Just my brother_

**LeonMcAzul**

_OMG_

_IM SORRY!!_

_Is he ok tho????_

**OfAliensAndKNives**

_He’s getting there_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Do u wanna talk abt it??_

_Or is that why u wanted a distraction_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah, it kinda was_

_Id rather listen to you talk_

_Keeps my mind off of everything_

_You’re a good distraction_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Tbh id lie if i said thats the first time someone called me that_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_I changed my mind_

**LeonMcAzul**

_NOOO_

_KIDDING!!_

_Okay plzzzz dont go_

_Keiht??_

_KEITH!!??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah_

_I’m still here_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Okay okay_

_Good_

_Fisrt i just want you to know if you want to talk to someone then im here_

_Ive heard i can be a good listener_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Lance, I really appreciate it but right now I just prefer to not think about it_

_Maybe i’ll tell you later, but right now i’m really not in the mood_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Okay okay_

_Me and my sis are gonna arrive in like ten min so until then im all urs_

_Soooooo_

_U remember i accidentally wrote nokia instead of novie when i talked about my family??_

_*novia_

_(Shes my baby sister how can i not get her name right????)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah, I remember_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Well…._

_I told her that she was lucky cause she never needed to worry abt someone breaking her heart since shes Nokia_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Omg_

**LeonMcAzul**

_And then i started showing her these ”A Kia, Nokia” memes_

_She chased me around the house screaming_

_Me and jorge took times teasing her abt it until our older siblings told us to stop_

_But OMG_

_You shouldve seen novia_

_It didnt take long before she was laughing wiht us_

_She even accidentally signed a drawing wiht ”Nokia McClain”_

_I diED!!!_

_It was amazing_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I can’t believe i’m laughing at this_

**LeonMcAzul**

\^w^/

_Mission accomplished!!!!_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Can I ask you something?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_You can always ask lol_

_Cant promise i’ll answer_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_How are you feeling after the call earlier? About the aromantic girl_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Omg_

_Thanks for reminding me_

_(Unamused)_

**OfAliensAndKNives**

_If you don’t wanna talk about it then that’s fine_

**LeonMcAzul**

_No its fine_

_Im still kinda weird abt it tbh_

_Liek ofc i am!!_

_It was all working soooo well until i went and called it a date_

_:((_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah, because that’s what it was for you_

_A date_

_You didn’t ask her as a friend_

_At least i don’t think you did?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Nah ur right_

_Buuuut if i dint say anything then maybe id still be talking wiht her n stuff_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Doesn’t change the fact that she is aromantic_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Aaaahh!!!!_

_Why do you gotta be so reasonable???_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I think it runs in the fmaily_

_Actually no_

_You haven’t met me, I can be really impulsive and really the opposite of reasonable_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Then i guess i got lucky talking to u on phone eh??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah, I guess_

_Thanks for talking btw it was really nice_

**LeonMcAzul**

_YAY_

_Also im sensing a but here_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_But…_

_I think i should sleep_

_But thanks again_

_It was nice_

**LeonMcAzul**

_No problemo bro_

_No BROblemo (smirk)_

**OfAliensAndKNives**

_…_

_Goodnight Lance_

**LeonMcAzul**

_BROdnight_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

”As a volunteer, there are several different tasks you can do here at the Hospital that is of equal importance and help to the staff. Which is why we have decided to split you so that you get to do something you’re as comfortable with as possible”, Charlotte, one of Sofía’s colleagues, told the group of volunteers in front of her that I stood amongst. We had been here since seven in the morning and I found myself second guessing this decision more times than I could count.

”Those of you who prefer as little social contact as possible can go to the right wall and those of you who rather have a task involving socializing, step to the left.” I took a step to the left, watching others doing the same or walking in the opposite direction.

”Wonderful!” the male nurse, Chris, said with a smile. ”Those standing to the right, I will be the one in charge of you so if there will be any questions I’m the one you should go to”, he informed us.

”And I am the same but for those of you to the left”, Charlotte smiled at us standing to the right. After the general information, the group split up, my half followed Charlotte to a conference room for more information, later followed by a guided tour though the humongous hospital. How Sofía learned to memorize every hallway and all the patients, was beyond me. After an hour of information it was time to meet the part of the staff we’d work alongside, Sofía put an arm around my neck some seconds after she entered the room.

”I’ll be in charge of this boy”, she announced with a shit eating grin. I pouted while Charlotte and Sofía’s other colleagues laughed.

When the short gathering of nurses and volunteers was done, the seriousness began. Sofía dragged me around with her to meet patient after patient, occasionally she told me to be social with the patient while she went and checked up on someone else.

 

* * *

 

”Hey, Hunk”, I said. I had hidden away in the men’s restroom, my phone against my ear inside one of the cubicles.

”Lance?” he said, it was half a yawn to which I rolled my eyes. ”It’s _ten_ in the morning.”

”I’ve been here since seven, dude, _seven_ , and I feel like I’m so close to falling asleep, I’m practically a zombie!”

I heard Hunk groan on the other end. ”Okay, okay, man, but I really wanna sleep”, he told me, voice slurry and thick with sleep.

”Yeah, of course!” I replied. ”I don’t know, we can talk later, I guess. Remember _you’re_ the one who asked me to call you from the hospital so here you go. See ya!”

”See ya”, he said, the two words sound more like grunts and sounds than actual words. I snickered at him before ending the call.

I sat on the closed toilet seat, not knowing what to do, only knowing I wanted a little break before working again. Not knowing what else to do, I left the cubicle to stand in front of the mirror and as I looked at my reflection, me standing in a red shirt with black letters on the back saying ”VOLUNTEER”, I smirked. I raised my phone in front of me and took a few pictures. Despite my tiredness, I smiled or smirked in all pictures, trying to show off my best side even when I felt pretty down.

One good thing about the intense schedule of the hospital was that I couldn’t spend every second thinking how badly I screwed up with Nyma.

Deciding not to waste any moment thinking about her, I went onto Skype.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Good morning sunshine_

_Feelin better today?_

I waited a few minutes before I sent more messages.

_…_

_Okay i assume ur still asleep_

_Its summer after all sooo yeah_

_Even tho its 11 pm….._

_[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150920120@N02/36151534084/in/dateposted/)_

_Im rlly tired_

_Been up since 7_

_:((_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Why are you taking a selfie in the bathroom?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_So ur awake!!_

_:D_

_Welcome to the world of the living buddy_

**OfAliensAndKNives**

_Thank you?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Im not actually allowed my phone unless im on break…_

_Hehe_

_So couldn’t take a selfie out in the open could I now????_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I guess not_

_You don’t look so tired in the picture_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Thank uuuu!!_

_U should send me one too_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_A selfie?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_No, a cheesecake_

_YES A SELFIE_

_Tho i wouldnt say no to a cake either_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Okay_

_I’m kinda busy now but maybe later?_

_Need to prepare to go out_

_I mean the selfie, cake maybe another time_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Okay :/_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I don’t usually take selfies, though_

_So keep that in mind_

_And it’s kind of windy outside so it may not be that good_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Its gonna look awesome, keith my friend, my pal, my man_

_Dont worry_

_Btw I should prob get back to work or else my sister is gonna thhink im taking a shit_

_.___._

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_Goodbye Lance_

* * *

 

It was during the Lunch break, when I was allowed my phone again, that I noticed the message from Keith. I stared at the notification in slight horror but mostly excitement. I grinned as I unlocked my phone and made my way to our chat on Skype.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

**[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150920120@N02/36816122432/in/photostream/)**

_Here you go_

_I told you it was windy though…_

I pressed on the image and I swore my heart stopped.

Oh. My. _God_!

His hair was in disarray, probably flowing with the wind. The setting sun gave his skin and eyes a yellow hue and I told myself that that was why he looked so damn _pretty_. In the picture, Keith looked very androgynous.

**LeonMcAzul**

_What do u mean you dont ususally take selfies???!!!!!_

_It looks fucking good bro_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_Thank you?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Dont mention it_

_Anyways, whats up??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_On my way to see my brother_

_That’s why I’m outside when it’s so windy_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Aha!! Yeah i get that_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_What about you?_

_How is it going at the hospital?_

_Sounds like it should be pretty intense_

**LeonMcAzul**

_DOnt GET ME STARTED!!!_

_> :(_

_I havent even been here one day and im already wanting death to come_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_You’re such a drama queen, Lance_

**LeonMcAzul**

_> :(_

_Im so tired im singing dancing queen as drama queen_

_Meh_

_I need sleeeeeeep_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_*Rolling eyes*_

**LeonMcAzul**

_*Dancing eyes*_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_?????_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Dont wuestion it_

_Just go with itt_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_God, you’re so weird_

**LeonMcAzul**

_THANK YOU_

_Im tkaing thst as a compliment so beAT IT KAROFFSKI_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Karoffski?_

_O.O_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Idk_

_Is from a show_

_I think……._

_.___._

_Hehe_

**OfAliensAndKNives**

_…_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Also, abt my work…_

_U kno im been kinda workin at this hospital and daaamn i really didnt imagine so many awesome people being here for different reasons_

_Like i played cards with an old lady who had done several demonstrations for women’s rights when she was younger, shes here because of alzheimers_

_I played with her and her daughter who she thought was a nurse_

_And i brought ice cream to this girl who just took away her tonsils_

_Her dad said they were as big as baseballs_

_The tonsils i mean_

_Tho i dunno if i believe him or not_

_I mean ive heard so many weird things today and its just my first day_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I’ve noticed_

_From what you’re saying, I mean_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Speaking of my work…_

_Even though its nice to talk you and stuff_

_I should def get going now_

_Break is over </3_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Oh okay_

_Good luck I guess_

**LeonMcAzul**

_I don’t believe in luck ;)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Oh_

_Well break a leg then_

**LeonMcAzul**

_I prefer not to_

_Tho i guess im already in a hospital soooo_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…._

_*Rolling eyes*_

_Bye Lance_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Bye keith (wave)_

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

The wind was slamming against the window, though it seemed to have calmed down severely since I was outside on my way here. 

”You sure you don’t want to go outside again?” I asked Shiro. As usual, I was sitting on the visitor’s chair by the wall next to the window and Shiro lied on his bed. My brother was very restless for someone who should be resting. ”I’m sure the nurse can lend you a wheelchair again.”

Shiro snorted before smiling. ”No, thanks”, he said. 

I was thankful that he hadn’t brought up my conversation with ”no one” yesterday or our parents and what to do with their money. All I wanted was for us to go back the way that we were before everything changed. Before the coma. Before the accident. Before _everything_. 

During the months while Shiro was in a coma, Allura and I had grown closer in a way I thought impossible. I almost felt like she was family, but then things got complicated and now that I see her at her things couldn’t feel tenser. I started coming home when I knew she wasn’t and went to bed early just to avoid her.

Most nights though, I spent with Pidge and their family. I don’t know what I’d do without the Holt’s, they had been like a second family to me since I befriended Pidge many years ago. Now they were pretty much the only family that I had left. Apart from Shiro.

”You know Coran came by with my computer yesterday”, Shiro told me as if I hadn’t been present when it had happened. 

I rolled my eyes before nodding. ”Yeah, I know.”

”So, do you wanna listen to some music on it or watch videos? I’m sure I have some old movies you like.” I smiled at him, shaking my head slightly but obliging nonetheless. I stood up, dragging the chair closer to Shiro while he fiddled with his computer. ”Which of it do you want?” he asked. 

”Check the movies”, I told him. Personally, I’d prefer the music but I knew we’d never agree on songs and that Shiro liked talking with background music while I liked listening to the music. Watching a movie, however, was a safe option. 

Shiro pressed the movie folder on his desktop and it immediately showed more folders, named after different genre. It took a while for us to decide on something, so I told him to choose and he chose the first Indiana Jones movie. Barely five minutes into the movie did the sound of a door opening in front of us made me turn my gaze from the computer screen to instead look towards the door to face Nurse Rodriguez. 

”Hello, Takashi and Keith”, she greeted us with her usual smile before looking to the side and that was when it hit me; she was not alone. Next to her stood a boy in a red T-shirt with the same tanned skin and blue eyes as the nurse had. I stared at the boy, wanting to scream but I couldn’t, because I knew these features, apart from the woman in the room, because I had seen him before, this morning at the latest. 

”This is my brother, he’s here to assist me and help out in any way he can for the next week”, the nurse finished. I stared at her brother. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised almost to his hairline. I wouldn’t be surprised if I mirrored his expression. In the background, I could hear the nurse saying something and maybe Shiro did, too, but I couldn’t distinguish any words from the sounds.

And then he said my name at the same time that I said his.

”Keith?”

” _Lance_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the cliffhanger xD
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter^^
> 
> kudos and comments are always appeciated!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you guys sooo much for the comments and kudos!! <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings: long chapter.

**Chapter 6**

 

**LANCE**

 

Sofía sat down opposite me at Lunch with an amused smile. I looked at his picture one last time before turning off my phone. ”How are you liking your first day?”

I sighed dramatically, bowing my head to rest my chin against my chest. ”I’m ready for death”, I said and my sister just laughed.

”I know it can get pretty intense and all, but–”

” _But_ ”, I cut in. ”Is it now you’re gonna give me the whole speech about how it’s gonna get better?”

Sofía grinned at me. ”No”, she said. ”I was gonna give you the speech about how you get used to it”, she explained. ”Also, some days are more intense than others”, she added with a teasing smirk. I groaned and buried my face in the palms of my hands. She just laughed again. ”Come on, Lance”, she said and I heard the amusement thick in her voice. ”We have some patients waiting.”

And so I dragged my ass out of the Lunch Room, with my sister in front of me, turning on her Nurse Mode™ the minute we exited the room. I didn’t know if I should have a Volunteer Mode or what the hell that would even entail.

”Lance”, Sofía’s voice was stern but kind and I knew she meant it as _Come back to Earth, baby brother_. Which was what I heard, too.

I wanted to bury my hands in my jeans pockets but realized that’d probably be unprofessional or something, so I just let my hands fall awkwardly at my sides. ”Where are we off to now?” My sister and I made it to the front desk where she picked up a folder before handing it to me. It was the information of her patient and he or she had a name I had no idea how to pronounce.

”Takashi Shirogane”, Sofía began. ”He awoke from a coma just a few weeks ago and is now recovering from both the coma as well as an amputation. What had caused his comatose state and injury was a car crash.” I stared at the information on the paper, skimming through it quickly over and over again. I knew the only reason why Sofía was telling me this was to avoid me bringing up subjects that might be triggering.

”Anything else I should know?” I asked.

Sofía stilled for a moment, looking away from me. ”Don’t ask about his parents”, she said. ”Or rather, don’t talk to him about parents in general.”

My eyes widened as I stared at my sister, almost asking her to tell me _why_ , but she didn’t meet my eyes. I swallowed before whispering, ”What happened?”

She sighed before straightening her posture, waving me to the side in a gesture to follow her as she moved. ”Come on”, she said.

We walked together in silence down one of the hallways and I knew when we stood outside this Taokashi guy’s room because Sofía stopped outside of a closed door to give me a stern look and a nod. I nodded back at her. We both put on our best smiles before my sister opened the door.

I heard movement from the other end as I walked in beside my sister. Inside the room, I saw two guys with very odd choices of hairstyles, one laid beneath the covers in a hospital gown and I assumed that was Taokashi.

”Hello, Takashi and Keith”, she said and that was the moment my brain went into overdrive and muted the rest of the room as my eyes laid on the person standing next to our patient.

This was some kind of weird, surreal dream. I knew that face, I had only sene it like, what? Two times? The features were still pretty familiar to me. Well not _pretty_ , in that sense but… Yeah, okay, I admit he was kind of pretty. Sue me.

What was the most surreal thing was that so many things made sense to me now. Like, when Keith talked about his brother. _This_ was his brother. This Takashi guy. The guy he was on his way to meet today in the hospital when he sent me that selfie.

Suddenly, I stared at Keith with new eyes, his hair was still a tousled mess, just like in the picture, but his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Damn, he reminded me a little of a fish.

I don’t know how long we stared at each other, just that whatever storm went through my head in the shape of thoughts, was broken the moment we both spoke.

”Keith?” My voice was unsure and shocked and confused. I was still not sure If this was some sort of illusion my head had cooked up as if I was in the desert without having drunk water for days. Maybe I saw Keith because it wasn’t that long since I got his selfie?

But when he said my name, I knew this was real, because his voice was like a punch to the gut. ” _Lance_?”

”Okay”, came the patient’s voice. ”Could someone fill me in on what is going on?” He sounded strangely amused. I noticed Keith looked away from me hastily to instead look at the wall, his arms were crossed over his chest.

”I second that”, Sofía said and she sounded equally amused. ”Lance?”

”Oh, right”, I began and scratched the back of my neck with a hand, I looked down at my feet. ”Sofía, this is Keith”, I waved my free arm awkwardly at Keith.

”Hello, Keith”, Sofía said and I heard the grin in her voice.

”We’ve met, actually”, Keith said. My eyes shot up and looked at him for a moment before looking between Sofía and him in pure confusion. Then I remembered the man on the bed. I could swear I turned bright red, nodding stiffly at Takashi.

”Erm, right”, I said sheepishly.

”So you’re the mysterious somebody?” Takashi said with a slight smirk on his face. I frowned at him before turning to Keith with a raised eyebrow.

_Mysterious somebody_? That sounded almost… _suggestive_? Nah, I’m probably imagining things. I’m probably still eating lunch. Scratch that, I’m probably _sleeping_ in my lunch and this is some weird dream.

Keith just stared back at me, not saying anything, so I turned back to his brother with a smile. ”Yes, sir!” I said with a mock salute.

Takashi chuckled and said, ”So you are…?”

”The name’s Lance”, I said with a hand against my chest.

”Shiro”, Takashi – _Shiro_ – replied.

”Okay”, my sister cut in. ”I understand this is a reunion of sorts, but I’d prefer it if someone would fill me in.” Why did she have to sound so damn amused?

I took a step towards Keith and slung an arm around his shoulders with a grin. ”Well, sis”, I began. ”This is Keith, my buddy.”

Sofía raised an eyebrow at me. ”Really? Where did you meet?”

”On OkCup–”, I started to say when a hand was placed over my mouth, silencing me. I frowned at the rude gesture.

”Internet”, Keith said.

I glanced back at my sister to see she and Shiro were nodding to each other before she went back into her Professional Mode™.

”How are you feeling, Takashi?” Sofía asked him and I felt Keith sigh beside me before dropping his hand from my face. I looked at him in confusion but he wouldn’t even meet my gaze.

Okay, I could understand this was kind of one of the weirdest places to meet an online friend in, granted, but what was his _deal_?

”What was up with that?” I whispered to him, my eyes narrowed.

”My _brother_ doesn’t need to know we met through a _dating site_ ”, Keith whispered back, the last words were practically hissed through clenched teeth.

”So _what_?” I asked. ”A lot of people find friends that way.” That statement seemed to shock Keith, his eyes widening, eyebrows shooting high up on his forehead. _Seriously_ , how many times does a guy have to say you’re friends before it sinks into his _head_? Keith didn’t respond, he merely rolled his eyes, averting his gaze. ” _What_?” I asked.

The sound of my sister clearing her throat brought both Keith’s and my attention to the other occupants of the room. Sofía looked amused again, which started to get annoying. ”You two can wait outside”, she said. Keith and I looked at each other for a moment before I shrugged and he sighed.

”Fine”, Keith said before turning to his brother. ”I’ll be right outside.”

Shiro nodded. ”I’ll manage”, he replied.

In silence, Keith and I exited the room, closing the door behind us. A moment ticked by in which neither one of us said anything. We just stood still and I knew I had started fidgeting. It all grew more and more awkward by the second. It’s not like there’s a pamphlet like _What to do when you and your online friend meets abruptly in a hospital_.

”So…”, I began before clearing my throat. Keith looked at me with wide eyes, or maybe his eyes were always that wide? ”So, Shiro is your…?”

Keith rolled his eyes, probably at my eloquentness, crossing his arms over his chest. ”Yeah”, he replied. ”And the nurse is your…”

”Sister”, I filled in. ”Yeah, she is.”

He seemed to hum a little for a while, perhaps turning the facts over in his head. ”She’s the one who got you into this whole volunteering thing.”

It wasn’t a question, I knew it wasn’t, but I still answered it as if it was because the awkward air was too thick and uncomfortable. ”Yup”, I said with a proud grin. Keith merely nodded. ”Okay”, I sighed, my shoulders slumping forward a bit. Keith looked at me with a slight frown. ”I know this wasn’t really the best way to meet for the first time and stuff, sure, but it’s not like we can change it now.”

Keith sighed, looking down the hallway at my sister's colleagues. At first, I didn’t think he was gonna say something, that he was okay with us standing in this awkward silence that only grew more and more awkward. But then, he spoke. ”I know you’re right”, he said, finally looking at me. His gray eyes were serious as they met mine and I couldn’t help but grin at him. ”This just took me by surprise, is all”, he added.

”Dude”, I said. ”I _know_! When I saw you in there I swore it was a _hologram_.” Keith smiled now, too, which felt like a win, making my grin widen.

”Seriously?” he asked with a raised brow. He looked really amused now, though his arms were still crossed.

”Yeah! You, honestly think I could make something like that up?” I hummed, my expression was teasing.

Keith smiled. ”I wouldn’t be surprised”, he said with a shrug. I shoved his shoulder playfully, a motion he seemed taken aback by. His eyes widened as he stared at me. ”What?” I asked.

”Nothing!” he exclaimed.

I shrugged. ”Whatever you say, Mullet boy”, I said with a smirk.Keith stared at me uncertainly, his eyes narrowed just slightly, his shoulders raised and his eyebrows in a small frown. I blinked at him. ”What?” I asked.

”Nothing!” he said again almost defensively, straightening his posture. ”This is just all so strange, is all.”

”Yeah”, I agreed. ”Do you want a coffee or a soda or something?”

Again, Keith looked at me in surprise. ”Yeah. A coke is good.”

I nodded, before moving towards the end of the hallway. ”Be back in a moment”, I told him with a wink. He just stared at me before rolling his eyes. Damn, was it fun to tease that guy? Yes, it sure was.

It didn’t take long for me to drag my ass to the cafeteria, thanks to the whole morning of learning all the hallways and how to find stuff around this massive place. When I got back to Keith, he was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. He noticed me before I made my presence known, at first he looked at my face and then at what I held in my hands. Typical.

I crouched down next to him and held the coke out or him. ”Thanks”, he muttered as he took it and opened it. ”So what do I owe you?”

I smirked at him. ”A coke”, I said, which was soon followed by, ”and a cheesecake.”

Keith blinked at me, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, turning my smirk into a grin. ”What?” Okay, how many times has this guy been confused so far? I counted that as another win.

”Like you said this morning”, I reminded him. ”You told me you’d give me a cheesecake some other time.” I winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

” _No_ ”, he replied. ”I said _maybe_.”

”I didn’t hear a ’maybe’ _._ ” I waggled my eyebrows at him, to which he scoffed.

”Well, you couldn’t hear it since it was a _text message_ ”, the smartass announced.

”Good, cause you know what they say”, I began, grinning at him and his frowning face. ”Written contracts are binding.”

”What…” he began, blinking. ”Are you _talking_ about?”

”Don’t bother denying it, you know I’ve won.”

”You’ve _won_?” I swear the guy was getting more and more confused by the second. You know what they say, one person confused, makes another person amused. Or maybe I just made that up, oh well.

”Yes”, I said proudly, smirking at Keith. ”I have. And you–”, I began, pointing a finger at his chest. ”–Owe me a cheesecake.”

Keith started at me for a few seconds before shaking his head, laughing slightly. ”What the fuck”, he muttered to himself which only made me feel prouder, grinning widely. ”Why am I surprised?” he asked, looking at the with a small smile. ”I shouldn’t be surprised, you’re just like on Skype.”

I rolled my eyes. ”Of _course_ I am”, I said. ”I’m the same person.”

”I know”, he said, looking at the floor before taking a swig of his coke. ”I just…” As an explanation, he merely shrugged.

Even though I wasn’t completely sure of what he meant, I nodded. ”It’s a lot to take in”, I said.

”Yeah”, he said. I nodded again and we fell into silence again. The only sounds were voices from further down the hall and Keith drinking his coke. ”You know”, he continued after a while, it was so sudden that it took me by surprise. ”I’m happy we met, though, even though it wasn’t the best way to meet.”

I grinned at him. ”I’m happy we met, too.” He smiled back at me for a moment before looking down at his feet.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

 

How long it had taken before the nurse –Lance’s _sister_ , I reminded myself– told Lance and me that we could come in again, I didn’t know. I was busier staring between the siblings, now noticing the striking similarities between them. The same blue eyes, dark hair and tanned skin. The nurse was almost an older, female version of Lance. 

I quickly entered the room with Lance behind me. Shiro smiled at me and I nodded at him, to which he grinned. I rolled my eyes. 

”So, _Lance_ ”, Shiro said, turning his attention to the boy behind me. ”Do you live here in town?”

”No”, Lance replied. ”I mean, at the moment; yeah, ’cause I’m living with my sis but other than that I’m from outside of Pheonix.”

Shiro nodded with a small smile before gesturing towards me. ”Maybe you would want to come over to our house sometime, after your shift is over, of course. I’m sure Keith would enjoy the company.”

Lance turned to look at me with a grin and said, ”Yeah, man.” I blinked at him, fighting the urge to glare at my brother. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

”Do you even _know_ when your shift is over?” asked the nurse with a smirk. I think that was the moment I actually realized that she was more than just a nurse, and seeing her act so out of character because of the comfortable air in the room as well as her brother, made me think it probably wasn’t so out of character, at all.

The expression on Lance’s face couldn’t be described as anything but comical. His lips were pressed into a tight line, eyebrows shot up and eyes wide. ”No?” It was all so ridiculous, no one in the room could help but smile or chuckle.

The nurse rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, instead, she turned towards my brother. ”Page me if you need anything”, she tells him.

”Affirmative”, my brother replied.

She nodded back at him before turning to the door. ”Come on, Lance”, she said. ”We have more work to do.”

Lance turned to me with a sheepish smile and an awkward wave. It was quite endearing. ”I’ll text you.”

”On his _break_ ”, the nurse cut in, to which Lance snickered but nodded nonetheless.

”On my break.”

And then, just like that, they exited the room. I avoided looking at Shiro the first few minutes we were alone.

My brother was the first to break the silence. ”He seems nice.”

I nodded. ”Yeah, he is.”

”I’m glad you made a friend”, Shiro told me then. ”Considering everything that’s happened, it’s nice to have someone to talk to.”

I didn’t respond, mostly because I didn’t know what I should say or if I even needed to say anything at all. And so, I didn’t. Instead, I asked, ”Let’s watch the movie.” Shiro chuckled but didn’t comment as he picked up his computer again. This time, my eyes kept moving to the closed door as if expecting someone to walk in again, but none came.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Lance messaged me later. Shiro and I had just finished the movie when my phone started beeping.

**LeonMcAzul**

_According to my sis im done at five today :(_

_Soooo idk if im up for hangin out later_

_Been up since 7 and all y’know_

”Lance?” Shiro asked and I nodded yes.

”Yeah”, I said. ”He says he can’t do today.” I sighed in relief.

”I’m sorry if I pushed it”, Shiro told me. I turned my head to look at him in surprise, frowning slightly. Shiro looked guilty but kind. ”I just don’t want you to be alone”, he continued. ”And I understand you like your privacy and alone-time but…”, he cut himself off with a sigh. ”I’m worried about you.”

I tried smiling at my brother but it was tense. ”I know”, I told him. ”And I appreciate it, you know but…” I looked away.

”Too fast?” he offered and I nodded yes. ”I see.”

”But”, I pushed on, surprising myself but still not looking at him. ”Maybe, sometimes fast is good?” I was frowning, unsure and I knew I meant to say it with a bit more certainty but it still came out as a question.

Shiro chuckled and I knew he was smiling at me before he spoke. ”Yeah”, he agreed. ”Sometimes going out of your comfort zone is a good thing.”

I nodded but didn’t reply, instead, unlocking my phone, typing away a response to Lance. _Take a chance_ , I told myself.

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah, okay_

_I understand, no problem_

_Maybe some other time i guess_

_If it’s better we can hang out here?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Dude_

_Duuuude_

_Hanging out on a hospital sounds so halloweeney_

_Like_

_Yknow Haunted Hospital™ and stuff_

_OvO_

_Zombie nurses_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_I take it it was a bad idea_

_So not at the hosptial_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Im off at four tomorrow_

_So if that works for you????_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Yeah_

_It works_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Awesome!!_

\^w^/

_See ya tomorrow_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_We’re at the same hospital, Lance_

_We’re probably gonna run into each other before then_

**LeonMcAzul**

_That is true_

_xD_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back, _bye Lance_. I noticed Shiro smiling knowingly at me and a smiled I didn’t know I wore fell off my lips as I narrowed my eyes at my brother. ”What?” I asked him.

”Nothing”, he said.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

Keith had been right, we ran into each other a few times at the hospital, mostly because Sofía were supposed to check up on Shiro and Keith was there. Today, unlike yesterday, my sister didn’t give Keith and me time to talk or anything, instead, she let us both stay in Shiro’s room while she examined him and asked her usual questions.

Keith and I stood at the side in silence. Of course, I occasionally whispered some stupid lines in his ear just to see him crack up. He turned to roll his eyes at me, smiling. It was definitely a win.

We didn’t see or talk to each other much more after that apart from some messages, until my shift was over at four and I changed out of my volunteer shirt, leaving it in Sofía’s locker until tomorrow.

I picked up my phone and typed out a quick message to Keith, who said he’d wait outside the front for me.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Im done!!!!_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_See you soon then_

I grinned, putting down my phone after sending a few thumbs up too many. It took around five minutes until I exited the hospital and, true to his word, Keith stood there waiting, his arms crossed over his chest.

”Took you long enough”, he said.

”Shut it”, I replied, narrowing my eyes and pointing a finger at him. He rolled his eyes at the gesture but didn’t comment.

The walk to the bus that would take us to his town was filled with me telling stories about my day and the people I met. Like, seriously, I’ve been a volunteer at the hospital for two days and I’ve already heard so many weird stories from other volunteers, nurses, patients, and visitors.

”Me and Sofía checked in on some new patients in the ER, you know, and this kid came here because”, I began, shaking my head. ”It’s really awful but I really can’t imagine _how the fuck_ someone accidentally sits down on a lit candle?”

Keith stared at me with wide eyes. ”What, really?” he asked.

”Yeah!” I exclaimed with a wild gesture. ”I kid you _not_.”

”But…”, Keith started. ”How?”

I laughed at the expression on his face before shrugging. ”I dunno, man”, I told him. ”There was another patient who accidentally stabbed himself, I mean…?” I raised my hands in front of me, frowning at Keith who raised a brow at me. ” _How_?”

”It’s a mystery”, he said. ”You never told me how you became a volunteer. I mean, I know it’s because of your sister but you never told me more than that.” Then he turned to me with a slight frown and said, ”If it’s okay to ask, of course.”

”Oh”, I said, eloquently. ”Yeah, dude it’s fine. It’s uhm…” I scratched the back of my neck, unsure of where to begin. ”Well, to be honest, it’s not really a funny story. Like I had nothing planned to do for the summer and I wanted a year off of school to figure myself out and stuff. My sis just told me that if I wanted to I could volunteer at the hospital and help people. Like while I’m figuring myself out.”

Keith nodded. ”So you like helping people, then?”

”Yeah”, I told him. ”Yeah, I really do. Like, there is no better feeling than knowing you helped someone. Like, I can’t even describe it. I know I’m not doing much but Sofía says that sometimes just being there is enough.” I sighed. ”I don’t know if that even makes sense.”

”It does”, Keith told me.

We were quiet for some time after that. I had a question nagging inside of me, on the tip of my tongue and I wanted so badly to let it out, to get an answer but I didn’t know if I should. I knew it would’ve been different if he had told me and that I didn’t find out about the crash from the hospital file and all. Should I wait for him to bring it up himself? I didn’t know.

Instead, we walked the rest of the bit to the bus stop in silence.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

 

From the moment we left the bus until we entered Shiro’s and Allura’s house, Lance chatted away, commenting everything he could about the town I grew up in.

”You have a nice home”, Lance told me when we were inside, his eyes were moving across walls and over furniture, scanning the house that wasn’t mine. 

”It’s not my…”, I began but cut myself off. Instead, I said, ”Thanks.” I walked towards the kitchen for some afternoon snack, Lance had followed me inside the room. ”Do you want anything?” I asked, to which he rose an eyebrow. ”To drink. Or eat.”

An expression of realization settled on Lance’s face for a second before he nodded. ”I’m starving, buddy”, he said. I nodded and opened the fridge. ”What’ve you got?”

”Uhm”, I began. ”Fruit, egg, milk if you want cereal.” I was quiet for a moment, scanning the content in the fridge. ”Orange juice.”

Lance snorted. ”You sure don’t have a lot.”

”Well, lately Allura just orders take-out for dinner.”

”Allura?”

”Shiro’s ’one’”, I told him. 

”Oh, okay.” 

There was something in his voice that made me turn around and look at him. ”What?”

Lance shrugged. ”Nothing”, he said. ”Just didn’t expect you’d live with your brother’s ’one’, is all.” I watched how his expression changed, his eyes turned wide, mouth slightly agape as he watched me with a pleading look in his eyes that confused me. 

”I’ll just have an apple”, I announced, picking said fruit up from one of the refrigerator boxes. 

”I’ll take milk and cereal”, Lance said. I held the milk out for him. 

Lance prepared his food in the kitchen, me telling him where everything was, and when we were done we went to sit on the livingroom couch. All the time while we ate, Lance was talking about this or that. About how he missed his mom’s cooking. 

”It’s not that my sister isn’t a good cook or anything”, he said. ”It’s just not the same. Like Martin –Sofía’s ’one’– _loves_ spicy food so almost all food I’ve eaten these past few days has had jalapeño, habanero, and curry as _main_ ingredients.” As if to prove his point, he shivered. 

He was in the middle of telling me about one of his mom’s secret recipes when the door was swiftly pulled open. I turned to it with wide eyes just to see Pidge storm inside with their backpack in front of them. ” _Keith_!” they said. ”I just completed Rover!”

I could pinpoint the exact moment when Pidge noticed that we weren’t alone. I watched them blink in Lance’s direction, where he sat next to me on the couch.

”Uhm”, I said, stiffly gesturing towards Lance with my half eaten apple. ”Pidge, this is Lance.”

”Hey”, Lance said, probably grinning, holding his spoon up in the air in a small wave. Pidge continued to blink at him and then at me. ”I’m Lance.”

I sighed. ”I already said that.”

”Oh, right”, Lance said. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile curving their lips. ”I’m Pidge”, they said, freeing a hand to push their glasses up the bridge of their nose. ”Now that we’ve all introduced ourselves, let’s move on to _this_!” They nodded at the backpack in their hands before setting it down on the floor and opening it to reveal Rover, the robot they’ve worked on for the last few months. ”Matt helped me with some of the installments to make his drills extroverted with a press on the controller. Though the biggest challenge for us was to change so Rover was running by a live axle instead of a dead one, which is, of course, challenging in of itself since we needed to couple it to the wheel but it wasn’t impossible, I mean, it’s not like we’re amateurs.”

Lance and I were silent for a while. I was nodding, even though I had no idea what they just said. ”Sounds cool, Pidge”, I said, to which they beamed. 

”Uhm”, came Lance’s voice. He sounded extremely unsure, I turned to watch him only to see he was looking at his bowl of cereal and milk, scratching the back of his neck. He seemed to notice I was looking at him because he quickly turned to look at me, the hand behind his neck dropped to fall awkwardly to the side of his bowl, almost tipping it over. Then, he shrugged. ”I have no idea what he just said.” I smiled sympathetically at him, because I knew exactly what he meant. 

” _They_ ”, corrected Pidge, still fiddling with Rover. Lance and I turned to them again. ”My pronouns are they, them.” Pidge turned to look at us. ”I’m non-binary.”

”Oh”, Lance said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. ”Anyways, why’re you doing a robot? I mean it’s cool and all, don’t get me wrong. I’m just curious.”

Pidge snorted. ”I’m preparing him for Robotic Con. It’s a convention here in just a few _days_!” 

” _Dude_!” Lance said, sounding excited. ”Me and my best buddy are going _too_!”

”Really?” I asked. 

He turned to me with a grin. ”Yeah, man, I’m _serious_!” 

” _Sweet_ ”, Pidge said with a grin before turning to me. ”Another robotics fan, Keith, you have good taste in friends.” I rolled my eyes.

”Actually my friend Hunk’s the fan, I’m just going with”, Lance explained.

”Keith”, Pidge began. ”I changed my mind.” 

” _Hey_ ”, Lance exclaimed with a hand over his chest, feigning offense. I couldn’t help but laugh at his expression of terror, earning a shove on the side and a pout from him. It just made me laugh more, he soon followed suit. 

”You two are so weird”, Pidge said. 

”You’ve known me for what, five minutes?” Lance looked almost offended. Almost.

”Still weird.”

Lance scoffed before turning his attention back to his milk and cereal. ”You know what would be cool?” Lance asked, his eyes staring at his food. ”Like, if Netflix made a show called ’The Cereal Killer’ and it’s basically just this killer who leaves pieces of cereal –like alphabet cereals– close to the victim’s body.” Lance was quiet for a few seconds, I looked at him intently as his eyebrows shot up, his lips set in a wide grin before turning to look at Pidge and me. ”He’d be like ’The Origami Killer’ in _Heavy Rain_ , you know.”

I turned to look at Pidge and they did the same. We were quiet for a moment before Pidge snorted and said, ”Weird.”

” _Hey_!” Lance exclaimed. ”It was an awesome idea and you know it.”

”I do agree that it could be good meme-wise”, Pidge said. 

Lance grinned at them. ”I’ll take it.”

”So what are you boys up to?” Both Lance and I looked at the other with a raised brow. ”Cool”, Pidge continued, moving from their backpack to instead turn on the TV. ”Let’s play Mario Kart.”

 

* * *

 

**SHIRO**

 

The nurse went over my rehabilitation one more time for me. Starting from Monday next week I would have access to the Hospital gym and once a day I would be taken there with either nurse Rodriguez or one of her colleagues. 

"Your vitals are stable and your arm seems to heal itself nicely. It is time for your next step towards full recovery", nurse Rodriguez began. "Now, I do know you've tried walking a few times with Keith and me these last few weeks. How do you feel about this?"

I smiled. "If I'm honest", I began. "The sooner I can be back to normal, the better."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Well, good", she said, smiling, too. "I will come back later with some more information." She turned to leave but stopped in front of the door before turning back to look at me. "Lance and Keith seem to come along great", she told me. 

"Yeah", I agreed. 

"Lance has gone over there these last few days, too. Ever since you invited him over for your brother", she informed me before smiling. "I'm glad they're friends."

"I am, too."

"I told Lance that he should invite Keith over, too, if that's okay."

"Yeah", I said. "Of course."

She left not soon after that, leaving me to my loneliness. I knew Keith wasn't going to visit me today, I had assured him that it was fine, that he should do other things than visiting his brother in the hospital. Like spending time with his friends. It was one of those things I felt proud of him for doing, putting himself out there. I know it had been my idea that he got a profile at OkCupid but I heard a lot of people found friends that way. It was a way for an introvert like Keith to talk and get to know new people, which he evidently had. 

I picked up my computer, deciding I'd just watch a movie to pass the time. I don't know how many hours I laid there with the computer in my lap, until a light knock was heard, soon followed by the door being pushed open. 

"Hello", she said. I stared in disbelief. "I hope it's alright that I came."

"Yeah", I assured her. Allura smiled at me. 

"So, ho have you been?" she asked, standing stiffly by the wall.

"Good", I answered, slightly too quickly. 

"Good", she said and smiled.

"And you?"

Allura sighed. "Work has been rather intense", she exclaimed. "And I've missed you."

I nodded. "I've missed you, too."

"And I'm sorry", she said. 

"I know."

"I hope you understand why I–"

"I do", I cut in. "I think I would've done the same thing."

Allura nodded slightly. "Can we try again?"

"I…", I began but cut myself off with a cough. "We can try", I told her and it seemed to satisfy her.

"What were you doing?" she asked, gesturing towards the computer still on my lap.

"X-Men", I told her. We were both silent for a moment before I asked her, "There's room for one more." 

She smiled at me and said, "I'd love to."

 

* * *

 

**HUNK**

 

I was so very sure that I wouldn’t live to see the end of this weekend. Yesterday, my mom drove me to the train station, where I would take a train to Tucson, where Lance and Sofía waited to pick me up. We had decided that I was going to stay the night with them and then, after the convention today, I’d take the train home. 

That wasn’t what was going to kill me. No, what _was_ going to be the cause of my instantaneous death was my Timer that had gone to zero yesterday. _Yesterday_! You know what that meant? It meant that sometime today – _today_ – I was going to look my ”one” in the eye and hear the ringtone and my heart would fail at the spot and the ambulance would have to come take my body. 

What a nice first impression I’d do on my soulmate. 

”Wow, nervous much?” Lance looked far too amused at my misery. We were sitting outside of the Con building, waiting for the pay desks to open instead of waiting inside the humid building.

I narrowed my eyes at him before pointing at the Timer. ”You would be, too, if you had a device that counted down to _your_ downfall.” He just rolled his eyes. ”You know. I’m starting to get what you meant when you said that getting a Timer could be infinite pain.”

Lance, the bastard, started laughing at my expense, throwing his head back. I blinked at him for a moment before narrowing my eyes, pouting. He just laughed harder. 

”Glad you’re enjoying yourself”, I said, turning to look at the still closed doors. ”But c’mon, what if she’s in there right now? Maybe she’s _working_ here.” I froze at the spot, my eyes widening. ”What if she’s behind the pay desk and I’m supposed to pay her to get inside and she complains about stupid robotics lovers right before we look at each other and the Timers go off.”

”Dude”, Lance said, looking at me intently before grasping both my shoulders to shake me a bit. ”Calm _down_.”

”Okay”, I said. 

”Take deep breaths.” I did, though maybe just a tad too fast because I felt the panic inside me starting to creep out again. Damn, was I worried. ” _Hunk_ ”, he said sternly. I took a few more breaths, much calmer this time, feeling the tenseness of my body evaporate. ”You’re going to meet an _amazing_ person who is _perfect_ for you and the two of you will live happily ever after like some kind of Disney fairytale”, he told me. I nodded. ”Sounds good?”

”Yeah, yeah”, I said. ”As long as I live to be a part of it.”

”What?”

”Nothing!” I hastily replied. ”Man, are those pay desks taking time to finish up or what?”

”Hunk”, Lance said carefully. I turned to look at him, my eyebrows were shot up to my hairline. ”I expect an invitation to the soulmate celebratory dinner.”

I grinned nervously. "Of course, buddy", I said, my voice shaking. 

Man, I was not going to survive the day.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

Hunk and I _finally_ entered the building as what felt like _thousands_ of others did, too. Both of us sighed exasperatedly as we watched the insane line in front of us, leading to the pay desks.

"Maybe we should've stood in line after all", Hunk said.

"Come on, buddy", I said pushing him in front of me. "Maybe your 'one' is keeping a spot for us." Sometimes the world really did throw its pranks at you at moments when you least expected it. Like when you say "It could be worse" and whatever the situation is, gets a bad turn. Now was one of those moments, because barely seconds after my words had left my mouth did I hear someone scream my name. I looked around me, searching for whoever said it.

"Hey, Lance!" The voice came again and this time I locked eyes with the speaker.

I grinned, grabbing Hunk's wrist before dragging him along to Keith and his friend. Which must've looked pretty funny since Hunk is at least twice my size.

The moment Hunk and I reached Keith and Pidge, I pulled my buddy into a hug, saying, "Hey, buddy." He seemed startled and stiff so I quickly pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes to instead smile at Pidge.

"Don't you dare", they said with narrowed eyes. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Hunk, this is Pidge. They're Keith's friend." I gestured between Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk waved awkwardly. "Hey", he said and Pidge merely nodded at him.

"You guys wanna stand with us or what?" Without comment, Hunk and I joined them.

"Been here long?" I asked.

"Not really", Pidge replied. I watched Keith roll his eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They dragged me here before this place even opened."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Damn", I said. "Friends can be pretty persuasive, am I right?" I nudged him in the side with my elbow and he grinned back.

"I feel like I should be offended", Hunk told me, looking unsure.

I grinned at him. "Nah", I said. "You shouldn't be." He nodded with a small smile in my direction before looking at the front of the line and then down at his wrist and then up, and then down again.

"His Timer went off yesterday", I said, leaning close enough to Keith to whisper in his ear.

Keith turned to me with wide eyes, eyebrows shut up to his hairline. "So he's met them then?"

I shook my head, leaning in again. "No", I told him. "The first ringtone was yesterday. He'll meet his 'one' today." Simultaneously, Keith and I turned to observe Hunk as he was staring at his wrist. "He's a little nervous about it."

"No kidding", Keith said.

"You are aware that whispering when you're with other friends is pretty damn impolite, right?" Pidge watched us with an eyebrow raised. I felt color either being drained from my face, or being sent there. I wasn't sure.

"He just told me about some…" Keith began before cutting off with a frown. He turned to me and I watched him. "Some…?"

I grinned, turning to Pidge again. "Some stupid stories from the hospital", I offered. "I've been volunteering there because my big sis works there as a nurse, and I've come across so many funny and tragic things this week."

Sometime while I spoke, Hunk turned his attention to me. "Oh, yeah", he said. "I still think it's cool how Sofía is Keith's bro's nurse!" Hunk grinned at us.

Pidge looked at each one of us in turn, with a thoughtful expression. "Interesting", they said. I raised an eyebrow at them in question but they didn't elaborate. I decided not to push it.

The four of us stood in line for twenty minutes before we reached the pay desk and asked for four entrance tickets. It went fairly smoothly apart from Hunk who avoided looking the cashier in the eye.

Pidge was the only one who got two tickets, one for the entrance and the second for participating in the robot combat with Rover.

"An hour before the tournament you have to check in your robot", the cashier informed them and offered Pidge the ticket.

"Will do", Pidge said and took the ticket.

After that, we made our way inside and both Hunk's and Pidge's expressions turned into the heart eyes emoticon as their eyes roamed over the large premises. We walked for a while, the four of us as a group, and occasionally Hunk and Pidge would geek out about some robotics thing while Keith and I just raised an eyebrow at each other.

"I have no idea what they're talking about", I told him.

"Me neither", he told me.

"Do you think they'll manage without us?" I asked.

Keith seemed taken aback by my question, his eyes wide, eyebrows shut up wide and his posture stiff. "Uhm", he began. "I know Pidge is small and all but they can do some real damage if they have to. They'll be fine."

" _They_ as in Pidge or as in Pidge _and_ Hunk?"

He just rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips turned upwards into a small smile. "As in both of them", he told me.

I grinned at him before turning to our separate friends who seemed to be bonding over robots and metal parts. I didn't really know what they were discussing or anything but they both seemed passionate about it.

For hours, it felt like, we walked like that through the entire premises. Pidge and Hunk chatting away together while Keith and I walked behind them, offering comments when asked for them. But mostly, we just discussed anything and everything. There were robots that imitated Super Heroes like Wolverine, Batman and Iron Man. The last one was a given considering _robots_. Keith seemed extra interested in a robot that looked like Darth Maul in Minecraft but not quite… Fair to say I learned a few things about Keith in that moment; firstly, he was a Star Wars fan, too. Secondly, his favorite character was Darth Maul because of Aesthetics™.

"He has a _double_ sword!" Keith exclaimed when I teased him about liking Darth Maul. "And he has a pretty cool hairstyle."

"Okay, I do agree that no one pulls off bald quite like him." I grinned as Keith started laughing, shaking his head.

It felt like yet another win.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

 

We decided to take a break for an hour to grab some lunch before heading back in time for Pidge to check in Rover. So we were walking outside, by the small streets close to the convention building.

"Oh my god", I heard Lance say after some moments of searching. I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised just to see he was staring at the sign above a coffee shop. "Tea Amo" it said in cursive and I couldn't help but snort at the name. "Let's eat here", he said.

"Tea Amo?" Pidge said and smirked.

Hunk, on the other hand, looked even more nervous than earlier. "What is it, Hunk, buddy?" Lance asked, frowning.

"Half the day has gone", he said. At first, I was confused but when he held his right hand up, waving it slightly, my eyes went as if on their own accord to the metallic device on his wrist.

"Don't worry, Hunk", Lance reassured him. "Before the day is over, you'll have met her."

"Her?" Pidge rose an eyebrow at Lance and Hunk before turning fully to Hunk. "You're already in contact with your 'one'?"

Hunk looked confused now before shaking his head frantically, holding two hands up in the air. "No, no, no, I don't", he said.

Lance threw an arm around his friend's shoulder and said, "Hunk here is a pure heterosexual."

"Ah!" Pidge said before turning to Lance and I swore I saw a slight smirk grazing their lips. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Lance asked, frowning. "If I'm honest, I've never really thought about it."

"Well", Pidge began, pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose. "That means that at least on of us are–"

"Let's go in already", I groaned, cutting Pidge off. "I'm starving." It was a lie, I just wasn't certain I liked what Pidge was about to say. No one argued, though, and so the four of us stepped inside the small coffee shop. A lot of things happened in a matter of seconds.

First, the small bell above the door announced new costumers.

Second, the barista turned to greet us, the usual "What would you like?" almost successfully slipped through her lips.

Third, the telltale ringtone was heard and Lance, Pidge, and I turned to Hunk simultaneously just to see he was staring between the barista and the ringing Timer on his wrist.

Lastly, applause erupted throughout the coffee shop.

I stared around myself in disbelief but I couldn't be anywhere _near_ the confused expression on Hunk's face as he looked at the girl behind the counter. I watched Lance shove Hunk towards her and Hunk started walking after sending a quick glare at Lance over his shoulder.

"Hey", Hunk said. It almost felt like I was eavesdropping on an important moment. I _knew_ it was an important and intimate moment. One that I couldn't imagine myself in.

"Hey", the girl replied. Her voice was sweet but shy.

"Hey, Hunk", came Lance's voice as he made his way towards the newly found soulmates. Hunk and his "one" both turned to Lance with surprised expressions on their faces. "We're just gonna go outside, find another place to eat. Give you two some privacy."

"Okay", Hunk said at the same time that his "one" said, "Wait!"

The barista was quiet for a while after that, all attention was now on her. She seemed to collect herself, smiling at us. "I can take your orders first", she told us.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

"I can't believe _that_ just happened", I said, pointing my tuna sandwich at Hunk's table before taking a bite.

"Yeah", Keith said. "I've never seen a first meeting before."

" _What_?"

Keith looked at me uncertainly before he told me, "I mean, it's hard to live in today's society and _not_ seeing it. I've just never known any of those people."

"Oh", I said. "You weren't there when your brother met his girlfriend?"

"Nope", he said, popping the "p".

"I wonder if Hunk got Timer discount", Pidge said, frowning at the table on the other side of the room where Hunk and the barista – _Shay_ – sat, sipping their frapinos and chatting, from the looks of it.

"He should", I told them. "One of my brothers works at our family's diner and one day his 'one' walked inside and their Timers went off. She even got her food for free."

"Hm", Pidge said. "Maybe it's possible to make a device that just _imitates_ a Timer. Like, they look like Timers but they're not real, they're just made to send out the telltale ringtone so the bearer can get free food."

I stared at them. "Pidge, you're a _genius_!" I exclaimed. "It's _perfect_! How come no joke shops already has those? They'd make a _fortune_!"

"Maybe because the majority of people already have a Timer and you can't really put a fake Timer on top of a real one."

I contemplated this new information, a finger tapping my chin. Then, I pointed at Pidge and said, "Fair point."

"But it works for us without them, right?" asked Keith.

"In theory; yeah", Pidge replied before grinning at him. "Matt is going to be so torn now." I watched the two of them, both grinning at the other while I sat there in confusion. Who the hell was this Matt guy?

"Matt's my brother", Pidge explained, probably noticing my confusion. "He's planning on getting a Timer all because of Shiro."

I turned to Keith. "That's who you told me about, right?" I asked him. He frowned at me. "When we discussed Timers some weeks ago, you said you knew someone who was getting a Timer because of your brother?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Keith and he nodded. "Yeah", he said. "That's Matt."

"The problem is that he loves robot stuff. He helped me design Rover."

"Oh, yeah!" I said. "I remember you mentioned him the other day."

"Yeah, so he'd be so torn because on one side, he'd get a Timer and on the other side, he'd help build a Timer-imitator that would help us Timerless get free food."

"Keith”, I said, turning to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You have good taste in friends."

Pidge started cackling and I grinned at them before turning my attention to Keith only to see he was looking away so I followed his gaze only to see he was watching where Hunk sat with his "one".

"I'm gonna go say hi", I told him, I saw his face turn towards me, but I had already stood up then and made my way towards my best friend.

Hunk's "one" noticed me before he did. She turned to me what large green eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, guys", I said and grinned at the couple before offering a hand for the girl to take. "I'm Lance."

"Shay", she greeted me with a shy smile, shaking my hand.

I took a seat next to them, my arms crossed over the table, my chin resting on them. "So, how's it going?" Both Hunk and Shay blinked at me. "I promised Hunk that when I met his 'one' I would–" I was rudely cut off by a hand over my mouth. I glared at Hunk.

"Nope, no, no, _no_ ", he said, shaking his head. "Not fair, dude. Not _fair_."

When he let down his hand, I pouted at him and sighed. "You're no fun." I was quiet for a moment before looking between the pair again. "So how's it going love birds?" Hunk and Shay looked at me, not uttering a single word. Or even a sound, for that matter. I looked between them for a moment longer, waiting for any of them to speak up, when Hunk finally did.

"Lance, could you… uhm…"

My eyes widened and I turned quickly to Shay who smiled slightly and nodded. "Oh, yeah! Of course. Yeah, yeah, right." I stood up quickly, almost knocking the table. "Well, it was nice talking and all that jazz", I continued, smiling at both of them in turn before dragging my ass back to Keith and Pidge.

"How did it go?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "They wanted some privacy."

Pidge snorted and said, "Understandable." I turned to glare at them before taking my seat.

When Pidge opened their mouth again, I decided to change the topic. " _So_ ", I said, dragging it out. "What are you guys gonna do after the con?"

Pidge shrugged and said, "Head home. Matt's probably dying to know how Rover did." I nodded at them before turning to Keith with a smile.

"I think I'm just gonna go check in on my brother", Keith told me.

"Cool", I said. "Won't it be kinda late, though?"

He shrugged. "I guess", he said.

I nodded. "If you want to, you can come by my place later?"

Keith snorted. "I thought it was your sister's place."

I shoved him lightly and said, "Shut up. Anyways, it's just if you wanna." Keith looked at me for a moment before turning his attention to his strawberry frapino.

"What about you, Lance?" Pidge asked.

I turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "What about me?"

They smirked. "What're you gonna do after the con."

"Oh", I said. "Maybe hang out with this guy", I told them, shooting my thumb at Keith who dabbed it away.

"Cool", Pidge responded, stirring their spoon around their milkshake. "When are you gonna come back to Aruston?"

"I dunno." I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously. "Why?"

Pidge shrugged before grinning at me, saying, "I just wanna beat you at Mario Kart again, you really are a sore loser."

I pouted before grumpily taking a large bite of my sandwich.

 

* * *

 

KEITH

 

We came back to the convention in time for Pidge to check in Rover before the competition. The premises had been redecorated so that the area by one short side was completely cleared to make space for the Robot Combat. The competition lasted for two hours since most had come to _watch_ while just five people came to compete. Pidge was disappointed, claiming it would be too easy to beat just four people.

Which they did.

The first match ended fairly quickly, after two minutes instead of the set 12 minutes since Bob the Bot basically fell apart after Rover hit it the first time.

"That's the end for Bob the Bot", Lance announced the moment he collapsed, pieces falling in different directions. Lance had acted as a commentator the entire two minutes of the game, as well as Pidge's two matches before the final which Hunk joined in to comment.

I could really see why Lance and Hunk got along so well, they seemed to feed off of each other's energy in a playful way. They made the combats even more fun to watch. Just don't get me wrong, it was really cool to watch Rover fight other robots but the whole atmosphere changed because of the playful commentating, even Pidge turned to snicker a few times like a mad scientist.

The final was the longest game, lasting the whole 12 minutes since neither of the robots fell apart. It was a fairly close fight, only five hit points separated Pidge from the second best. Each mech begins with 20 hp and lose points with every hit the other mech lands. That's basically how much I got from Pidge's explanation prior the tournament.

After the final game, Pidge received a tote with Robotic Con's logo on it, inside the tote was a candy bag, a keychain with a small robot on as well as a black T-shirt with R2D2.

We went out for an ice cream to celebrate but quickly afterward Hunk and Lance had to go to meet up with Sofía. Hunk gave both me and Pidge a hug, saying, "It was awesome to meet you." When he let go of me he was grinning. "But now I have a train to catch."

Lance hugged us, too, first Pidge because they were the "Robotic Champion". Both Pidge and I rolled our eyes at that, though Pidge looked far more amused than I did. After it was my turn for a hug, Lance grinned at me and said, "Maybe I'll see you later, buddy."

I smiled back with a nod. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

The entire trip to the train station, Hunk and I told Sofía about not only the robots and that but about _Shay_. Hunk was blushing the entire time.

"So we have a soulmate celebratory meal to look forward to?" she asked.

Before Hunk had a chance to reply, I did. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "I've already talked to him about that and he promised we were invited!"

Sofía chuckled. "I'm sure you already have the song figured out."

I grinned back before turning to Hunk who looked terrified. "Dude, _no_. Please, no."

My grin widened. "It's tradition, buddy." Hunk sighed but didn't argue. Soon after, we let him go at the station. "I'm gonna miss you", I told him and he hugged me.

The drive to Sofía's and Martin's house was mostly silent before she asked me about my day and Keith. I told her I invited him over today but that I doubted he'd actually show up later. "He's visiting his brother"; I explained.

"Ah", she said.

"Is it weird that I'm friends with your patient's brother?"

Sofía smiled slightly at me for a second before turning her attention back tot he road. "Yeah, it kind of is", she told me. "But what is even weirder is me talking to my patient about our brothers."

My eyes widened as I gaped at her. "You did _what_?" She was smirking now. "But _why_? I mean what did you say?"

"I told Takashi that our brothers spent a lot of time together."

I sighed. "Oh, thank God, I thought you'd be embarrassing."

"Thanks for the idea, baby brother", she said and smirked at me.

" _Fuck_ ", I whined. "What have I ever done to you?" Sofía started laughing and I quickly joined in.

When we made it to the house, Sofía announced that she was going to take a nap, which is common after a workday for her and Martin, who was already napping.

I went into the guest room and laid down on my bed, contemplating what the hell I was going to do. So I picked up my phone and typed away a message.

**LeonMcAzul**

_Hey whats up??_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I'm at the hospital now. Just got here._

**LeonMcAzul**

_Ahh!!_

_Thats cool, i just got "home" too_

_My sis went to nap (unamused)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Bored I assume_

_Heard anything more from Hunk?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeeeah!!_

_He cant believe he survived the day_

_(Cwl) (cwl)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Wow_

_He really thought he'd die?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_YEAAH_

_:D :D_

_I was chatting with him earlier and he was talking soooo much about Shay_

_He did too the way to the train_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Shay?_

**LeonMcAzul**

_His 'one'_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Ahh okay, i understand_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Hunk is telling me how shes a barista at tea amo whihc i already knew i mean cmon we met her at the place!!!!!_

_But anyways hunk seemed very dreamy, which is really really weird_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_You went and talked to them right?_

_I mean at the coffee shop_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_So tell me what was she like_

**LeonMcAzul**

_She seemed really shy but sweet_

_Okay okay i know i only talked to them for two minutes and i was the one talking mostly but she seemed really nice_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Hunk seemed really nice too_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeah he is_

_Hes one of the nicest people ive met_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_I believe you_

_And about that invite…_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Yeeeeah_

_Im just gonna warn you that my sis and her bf looooves spicy food_

_So be prepared for that_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_…_

_I didn't even say I was coming_

**LeonMcAzul**

_Well now you dont have a choice ;)_

**OfAliensAndKnives**

_Okay, then_

I rose from my bed, leaving my phone on the bed before I rushed into my sister's and Martin's bedroom, thankfully they were both dressed, lying on the bed.

Sofía opened an eye to peek at me before sighing, closing her eye again. "What is it?"

"He's coming for dinner", I announced. My sister raised her head slightly, both eyes opened and her eyebrows shot high. "So what time should I tell him?"

"Uhm", said Sofía. "What time is it now?"

"Four."

"Okay, tell him dinner's at six." I grinned at her before going back to "my" room to tell Keith the time as well as the address.

It took an hour after that before I was made to help out Martin and Sofía in the kitchen. "Your friend is coming over"; Martin said. "You should cook, too." I had no idea about his logic but the look Sofía gave me meant I couldn't argue. Instead, I helped them making lasagna. I made it my own secret mission to make sure the food wasn't _too_ spicy but I swore Martin added extra chili flakes whenever I wasn't looking because Sofía would snicker occasionally but put on an innocent expression as fast as I turned to her.

Around 5.30, a knock was heard on the door and I stood up quickly. Sofía and Martin raised a brow simultaneously at me. ”It’s probably Keith”, I told them. ”I gave him the address, y’know, cause he was coming over for dinner”, I explained. Sofía’s and Martin’s eyebrows raised even higher. I rolled my eyes at them. ”I’ll just go open for him”, I announced, walking to the door. I opened the door quickly, saying, ”Hey, man.”

It wasn’t Keith, it was my brother. I stared at Jorge as he stood in the doorway, fidgeting with his shoulder strap, not meeting my eyes. ”Are you gonna let me in or not?” He was wearing a hoodie, the hood coving half his face but I saw what he probably intended for me _not_ to see.

I grabbed his shoulders and asked him, ”Who did it?” but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. ” _Who did it_?!” I hissed at him, I felt my body begin to shake, my eyes moving rapidly over his face, over the angry purple on his swollen right eye and the dried blood on his split lip.

”You should’ve seen the other guy”, he replied and it was so damn _Jorge_ that I couldn’t help but groan.

”What’s going on?” came Sofía’s voice. ”Lance, why are you–”, she cut herself off, probably because she, too, saw the state our baby brother was in. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn’t look away from Jorge. ”Jorge?” Sofía sounded surprised but calm and kind. ”What happened?” Jorge shook his head slightly, still not looking at anyone. She turned to me and said, ”Lance, let him come inside.”

I sighed, letting go of Jorge and Sofía ushered him inside their apartment until they stood in the living room next to their couch on which Martin sat, looking curious but worried. Jorge sat down on the opposite end, without comment. I followed suit, sitting down as Sofía kneeled in front of him.

”Are you gonna tell us what happened?” Sofía asked. Jorge sat stiff, looking dead ahead, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

Sofía and I looked at each other and there was suddenly something in my head that just clicked. I closed my eyes, groaning and I felt Jorge move beside me. When I opened my eyes he was looking right at me, his healthy eye was wide. ”When did he do it?” I asked and Jorge sighed, looking down at his lap but he didn’t say anything. ”Jorge?” I asked as softly as I could, placing a hand on his shoulder. I watched him close his eyes with a sigh.

”Who?” Sofía asked. ”Lance, _who_ are you talking about?”

I turned to her and said, ”dad.”

Her eyes turned wide and a second after she gritted her teeth, shaking her head. ”Martin, call the police”, she said.

Jorge snorted, taking both Sofía and me by surprise. Then he turned his head to look at us both in turn with a bitter smile. ”You don’t think I’ve already tried that?” he asked. ”The fucking _cops_ didn’t believe me.”

”Oh, they’re gonna believe _me_ ”, Sofía muttered, raising to her feet. ”What kinda police doesn’t believe a _kid_ who…” She didn’t finish the sentence, instead, she shook her head, looking down at the floor.

”You understand why they didn’t believe me, don’t you, sis?” Jorge said and his voice sounded a lot hoarser and bitter than I remembered it. ” _I’m sorry, son, but do you know how many pranksters come in claimin’ their ol’ dad hit ’em just to get rid of him_?” Jorge mocked with a sneer.

”They said that?” I asked. Jorge grimaced, looking down at his lap again.

”When did it happen?” Sofía asked. ”Jorge, I need you tell me _when_.” Before she was through the last sentence, he had already closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. ”Jorge, _please_ ”, she pleaded.

”After dinner, the night you left”, he replied in the softest tone I had ever heard him use. Sofía took a step forward, leaning down and hugged him tightly.

”I’m sorry”, she said. ”I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

”You can’t always be there”, I heard Jorge respond as he wrapped his arms around her.

”Do you want me to call mamá?” Sofía asked when they let go of each other.

”Nah, they made it kinda clear they don’t wanna hear from me.”

”What do you mean?” I asked.

Jorge looked at me with his usual playful look. ”Well, dad kinda kicked me out.”

”He did _what_ ”, Sofía hissed. She looked furious and scary. Both Jorge and I stared at her. Sofía groaned, shaking her head. ”Okay, you’re gonna stay here from now on”, she announced and pointed at Jorge.

”You can take the guest room”, I said and smiled at my brother. ”I’ll take the couch.”

”Always the gentleman”, Jorge mocked, rolling his eyes.

”Does that make you the damsel in distress?” I smirked at him, quickly followed by a glare before he shoved me away. I snickered.

 

**KEITH**

 

I stood outside of the blue-gray house ten minutes before six. I sent a secret thanks to google maps for the directions. I didn't know how long I stood out there, in front of the door, trying to prepare myself for a dinner with some people I didn't really know. But before I could muster the confidence to knock, the door was opened and there stood a grinning Lance, the only one in this house I knew I was comfortable around.

"I thought I saw you through the window. You're just in time", he explained before inviting me inside. The moment I stepped into the house and closed the door behind me, I became aware of the warmth and the surrounding smell of warm tomato, pasta, and some spices. Lance basically dragged me into the kitchen the moment I took off my jacket and shoes. "We made lasagna", he announced and let go of my wrist. "This is Martin, and you've already met Sofía."

"Hello, Keith", the woman that I knew as my brother's nurse said and smiled. It was surreal to see her out of her profession's attire that I was used.

"And this is my baby brother, Jorge", Lance announced, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders with a grin. Jorge looked like a young, somehow darker, version of Lance with a black eye. I knew better than to comment on it.

"Hey, Jorge", I said, which probably didn't sound nearly as smooth as Lance had said it since Jorge raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say "seriously?"

Lance rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "Ignore this short little thing." I watched how Jorge glared at him, shrugging Lance's arm off his shoulders.

"At least I'm not lanky", he replied, earning a shove from Lance.

"Okay boys, cut it off and eat", Sofía said, it was either directed at just her brothers or she had included me, too. It didn't really matter since Lance gestured to the small table and told me to just take a seat. He made it sound easy to just sit down at a strange table in a strange house with new people. First of all, where _should_ I sit? What if I decide to sit in a spot that already belonged to one of the others? Since I was a guest, would it be okay if I just picked a chair and sat down or should I wait for the others to sit and then take the only chair left?

I stood for a moment, just eyeing the table and chairs as if they had insulted me. Martin suggested a chair to me and I took it without comment, I was silently sighing in relief as I sat down.

The dinner was awkward but nice, mostly it was filled with Jorge speaking in Spanish and Lance or Sofía talking back. I enjoyed just sitting there, eating the lasagna while the conversational language at the moment was Spanish because then I didn't have to focus on anything but the food and how good it tasted. I knew Lance had warned me about it being spicy, and it was, but it wasn't spicy enough for me to consider it inedible. It was good, delicious even and maybe I was biased because lately all the dinner's I've eaten has been take-away.

Sometimes Sofía or Martin would ask about my day and the Robotic Con. A part of me had expected Sofía to ask about Shiro, but she never did. Maybe it was her being professional, separating her private life from her professional one, but I didn't know. What I did know was that she had informed Shiro about his rehab which he had told me about when I visited.

Jorge didn't say a word in English the entire meal and I found myself wondering if he just preferred to speak in Spanish.

"You can head out if you want", Sofía said when all plates were empty of food. "Unless you'd rather stay in here."

Lance looked at me before standing up and said, "Let's go outside. Tons more stuff to do."

"Oh, okay", I said and followed him into the hallway.

”Sofía, we're going to Silverbell”, Lance announced as the two of us moved towards the hallway.

”Okay”, came Sofía’s voice. ”You’re taking Jorge with you.”

Lance rolled his eyes at me. "Fine", he said. "Jorge, come on, we're going out."

"I'm not a dog!" he yelled back but walked towards us from the kitchen nonetheless.

"Ignore him", Lance leaned closer to me and whispered, a hand shielding his words from his sneering brother. Jorge replied in what must have been Spanish, earning a snort from Lance. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Considering the day is almost over anyways."

Lance sighed, pushing on his shoes. "Come on, Grumpy." It took a second too long for me to realize he was talking to his brother and not me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Jorge muttered.

 

* * *

 

Before us Silverbell Lake basked in the attention of the sun and I wondered what it would feel like, having something so bright and warm directed at you that you couldn’t help but reflect it. That you couldn’t help but sparkle back.

If a life could be measured by a year then I haven’t reached summer yet, I wasn’t sure if I was born during my own autumn or winter. If where I was now was spring. How long did I have to wait until flowers started blossoming inside of me, or until I was the subject of the sun’s warm embrace, just like the lake? Most of all, I wondered if I’d know it when it would happen. Would I be able to read the signs or would the cold still make me shiver? Would the memory of my own winter chase away the feelings of spring?

”I know it’s just a lake but… I always loved the sea”, I heard Lance say from my left. ”It’s like this whole living thing that isn’t really alive but it’s still filled with life. It’s so vast and no one knows how deep it is or how far it goes”. Silence settled between the three of us as we all looked out at the subject of our conversation. ”The ocean is a mystery.”

”Space”, I muttered to myself. ”Just like space”, I said when I noticed Lance and Jorge had turned to look at me. They were both quiet as if waiting for me to continue. To say something about space the way Lance talked about the ocean. But I didn’t, instead, I sat there, turning to look at the horizon in silence and for the first time that day their company didn’t feel suffocating, it felt almost comfortable.

Almost.

”I know what you mean”, Lance said after a while. ”But the sea is cooler.”

I turned my head to look at him so quickly my neck could’ve snapped. ”What?”

Lance turned to look at me with a smirk and an eyebrow raised in challenge, daring me to take the bait. I wanted to roll my eyes, look away and just ignore him, but there was something in his expression that I couldn’t help but do exactly what he wanted. ”Come, on!” he said. ”The sea is _amazing_! You can swim in it, it’s filled with these beautiful creatures.”

”But it doesn’t have _stars_!”

” _Star_ fish!” he replied with a smirk. ”And anyways, humans know more about space and planets than they know about our oceans.”

”Of course they do! Space is so much bigger than us”, I responded. ”There’s so much to discover!”

Lance shrugged. ”The ocean is filled with life.”

”So is space”, I countered only to have that wicked smirk directed at me.

”Aliens?” he said. ”Really.”

”It would be really naïve to think we were the only living creatures in the world.”

”Us and every other species on Earth.”

I scoffed. ”That’s what I meant.”

”You know”, Lance started. ”You’re unexpectedly fun to argue with.”

I stared at him but he turned away to look at the ocean again. ”Thanks?” He didn’t respond, and so we sat in silence for a while, just listening to the wind blowing through the trees, watching the slow waves move towards the shore.

”You know something you can’t do in space?” Lance grinned at me again, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. ”Come on”, he added and stood up, took off his shoes and socks before going down to stand in the water.

I stared at him. ”What’re you doing?”

He rose an eyebrow. ”Throwing sandwiches”, he said before grinning slowly. ”Scared?”

”I’m not scared”, I said, kicking off my shoes, standing up and went to stand next to him in the water. He smiled at me amused before bending down to pick up a flat stone and threw it away. Three jumps.

”Your turn”, he said. I picked up a stone and threw it, it landed with a ”plumpf” as fast as it met the water surface.

Lance laughed. ”Wow, you’re terrible”, he said. I glared at him. In that moment I almost forgot Jorge was there with us until he spoke up.

”What the hell are you idiots doing?”

 

* * *

 

Jorge decided soon that he was going to sit down as far away from us as possible, muttering something in Spanish that made Lance roll his eyes. The two of us sat in comfortable silence, watching the sunset reflecting in the water. Sparkling. I enjoyed the silence and stillness of it all. The calm, warm breeze moving through the palm trees by the shore.

Lance broke the silence a few moments later, the sun was almost all the way down now. ”Tell me about the accident”, he said. I stiffened, which he probably noticed since he turned to me with wide eyes. ”Unless it’s…” He bit his lip, shaking his head before turning back to look at the water, the sunset gave his face and eyes an orange hue. He looked so untouchable and downright beautiful. For a moment I forgot to breathe, just looking at him. ”Forget I said something”, he said then and it snapped my head back into focus, my eyes turning rapidly away from his profile, my face burning and I told myself it was because of the Arizona air.

I released a shaky breath before answering. ”It was a long time ago”, I began. ”I remember my parents and Shiro were on their way back home, I don’t remember where they went that day, just that they never made it home.” I was silent for a while, and so was Lance. I knew he wasn’t looking at me, still looking out at the water but I could still tell that he was listening intently.

And, so I told him. I told him about the offending heat of the days to come after. I told him about the car that hit ours and I told him about Shiro’s arm, how the crash had claimed it and how my brother was in a coma for three months.

I didn’t tell him about how I had wished –how I _still_ wished– I was there and that I kept wondering if it would have changed anything and that the more days that pass, the less I remember what their smiles looked like and how their voices sounded. How things that used to be taken for granted for me slipped through my fingers.

I didn’t tell him that because I didn’t need to, he could take one look at me and just _know_. I saw it in the way his eyes widened and gleamed, how his teeth bit down on his bottom lip. I saw it in the way he was holding himself uncertainty, a hand reaching to my shoulder and gripped it. I sighed, closing my eyes.

There was nothing left to say, nothing more I _could_ say about it. It was too hard and I was too tired.

”I’m sorry”, Lance whispered. ”That’s… I’m sorry.”

I shook my head. ”It’s okay”, I replied, knowing it was a lie.

Lance sighed and turned away with closed eyes. ”I hate the world”, he told me.

”Me, too”, I said.

We sat like that for several long moments, in silence. I found myself somehow lighter after the conversation, after talking about _it_. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of me, no matter how cliché that sounds.

The sun was going down, painting the sky in shades of red and yellow, which the lake reflected, too. I watched it, the small waves in front of me and the most beautiful shade of orange of the sky. "What do you think about Timers?" Lance had spoken so quietly, I almost didn't notice that he had spoken at all.

I was silent for a moment, thinking his words over in my head. "I don't know", I told him.

"Yeah, same", he told me and sighed. "I've been thinking about it, ever since Hunk, y'know." He turned to look at me, I nodded but didn't say anything. He exhaled shakily, dragging a hand through hi short hair. "In like a few weeks it's my birthday."

"And your mom is gonna get you a Timer."

Lance nodded. "Yeah", he said. "But I don't know, like there are some pros and cons with it. Like with everything."

"Tell me", I said. "Tell me about the pros and cons."

Lance smiled. "Pros are of course the love at first sight thing, you look into someone's eyes and hear the ringtone and just _know_ that this is the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with."

"And the cons?" I prompted only for him to sigh again, closing his eyes.

"The cons are that…" He released a shaky breath. "What about dating? What about being with someone and loving someone, not knowing if that person is the 'one' but you give them a chance to be."

"Yeah, I get it", I told him, smiling slightly. "That's how my parents did it actually. Both of them worked at this engineering company and that's how they met. I don't really know the details but I've heard stories about how they danced around each other for years before finally going out on a date. They fell in love and soon enough they got engaged and had me." I was quiet for a moment, feeling a tightness in my throat that I tried fighting away.

"It's okay if you don't wanna t–", Lance started but I cut him off.

"No, no, it's fine", I said before taking a deep breath. "After they got engaged they went to the clinic to get Timers. Mom sat by dad's side when it was his turn and right after he got his Timer, they looked at each other and the ringtone filled the room." Both Lance and I were quiet for several long moments and I assumed he was waiting for me to keep talking, to just say something more and so I did. "That's how I wanted it to go for me", I announced.

"How?"

I sighed before turning to look at him with a small smile. "I wanna meet someone and get to know them like that. Not knowing if it would be forever or for a few weeks, months or years, just focusing on the now."

Lance grinned at me. "That sounds awfully romantic", he teased.

"Shut up", I hissed and rolled my eyes. He started laughing and soon enough I followed suit. It took what felt like forever before he calmed down, looking out at the lake again in silence.

I watched him as we sat there, his skin shining orange because of the setting sun, his eyes gleaming as he watched the waves on the lake. I was almost transfixed by it, staring at him and the soft look on his face.

I knew Lance was beautiful, there was no denying it, I had known that since the moment I saw his selfies on OkCupid. Anyone who would meet him would think that. Would _know_ that. But somehow watching him like this felt like some sort of revelation for me, like I found the last piece to solve a mystery, which didn’t even make sense. Then again, when _does_ emotions make sense?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150920120@N02/37128733682/in/dateposted/)

Without even noticing it, the corners of my mouth had curved up into a small smile, accompanying the fluttering in my chest. When I noticed the quick beating of my heart, I looked away, trying to ignore what I knew I couldn’t affect.

_Fuck_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been in quite the writer’s block these last few weeks but I hope you all enjoy this chapter^^ also, we have not so many chapters left!! T.T
> 
> Thank you guys soooo much for all the comments and the kudos, I appreciate and read every single one <3 <3

**Trigger warnings:** a rollerblade/moped accident is mentioned once, no visual descriptions, also pining and Feelings™.

 

**Chapter 7**

 

 

**LANCE**

 

Sofía, Martin, and Jorge had been insufferable the entire weekend, ever since Keith visited. Jorge wouldn’t stop making faces and obscene sounds, Martin, however, was on my side, asking his ”one” and our brother to ”cut it off”.

”You know you’re my favorite in-law, right”, I told him, to which he chuckled.

Jorge snorted, crossing his arms. ”Wait ’til I tell Alberto that.” I stuck out my tongue at him.

”He’s just jealous”, Martin said with a small, teasing smile.

”Of _what_?” Jorge scoffed. ”I’ve seen you and ’fía being all lovey-dovey with each other and it’s seriously disgusting, man.”

”He really _is_ jealous”, Sofía told Martin, I watched my brother scowl and roll his eyes.

”Someday”, I told him with a grin but he turned away.

”Don’t you have patients to bother or something?”

I frowned for a few seconds before replying, ”Yeah, I guess we should get going, huh.”

”Yeah”, Sofía agreed, checking her phone for the time. ”We should.”

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

When Allura knocked on my door to tell me breakfast was ready, I was already awake and fully clothed. My backpack was packed with its usual content. Five minutes later, I had met with her by the table, two plates were placed on it, one in front of where Allura was seated, and the next in front of my usual spot opposite her. 

I walked to my chair and sat down, picking up the peanut butter sandwich she had prepared for me. I found myself in the thought of how used to this I have gotten and how weird it is going to be to grow accustomed to having my brother around here, too. I’ve never lived with Allura and Shiro at the same time, in the same house. Even though Allura used to stay over occasionally before Shiro and she got their own place – _this_ place – she never stayed the night. 

I wondered what it’d be like when Shiro is fully rehabilitated and can go back to normal. I know he would want me to stay here with them but I couldn’t help thinking it wouldn’t be fair to them to take care of me, too. The problem was, I had no idea where else I could go. I have one more year at High School before I leave for College, maybe I can find my own place then. I know Shiro would keep me around for as long as possible, at least nearby. I took another bite of my sandwich, trying to empty my head of thoughts I couldn’t affect.

Allura and I ate in silence, when she had finished she smiled kindly at me and asked me, "Can you tell him I'll be visiting later? I have quite the important Lunch meeting to attend but after it. Tell him I'll come visit as soon as I can after it.”

With a smile gracing my lips, I nodded at her. She grinned at me, not commenting it further. Instead, she stood up, picking up her plate and saying, ”You’ll see Lance today, again, I suppose?” 

I took another bite of my sandwich as to not be giving the game away, nodding. ”I suppose”, I replied after swallowing. 

”I see”, she said, turning towards the kitchen. When she later came back into the room, she smiled at me and said, ”He seems like a nice boy.”

”He is”, I said because what else could I say? 

Allura just nodded before heading for the door with a goodbye as she left for work. I soon left, too, after having sent a text to Shiro before locking the door after me. 

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

After arriving at the hospital, Sofía and I split up. Her going to get started on her patients, and me going to a meeting with the rest of the Volunteers. The ones in charge of us told us that it was standard procedure to meet every Monday a week to talk about our week and if we wanted to transfer to another department or not. Like if you’ve followed a doctor or nurse who has patients that might be triggering to you or stuff like that, then you can switch with another volunteer.

Sofía had told me beforehand that if I wanted to stick with her for another week, that was fine, and if I wanted to switch that that was fine, too. Even though I saw that it was a little tempting to change it up and meet new people, new patients and all that. But it felt kind of thrilling to follow Sofía again this week and meet the same patients that I have grown used to seeing every day. Those that have started to smile and greet me whenever I show up next to my sister.

So, I decided to stay with my sister and her patients this week, again. I was excited to meet everyone again, some of them could almost be described as my friends, even if that may be quite the stretch but, anyhow, there was one who was _actually_ my friend.

Yeah, okay, _maybe_ that was part of why I wanted to stick with Sofía, it was a small, insignificant part of it. Maybe not so insignificant okay!? Anyways, it was nice to have a friend at work, even though it wasn’t a colleague or a patient, per say, and it wasn’t like he was here as a friend, he was here to support his brother, which was freaking awesome, actually. But the nice part about it was that I could go wait outside the room, talking to Keith while our siblings talk about whatnot and medical stuff. I guess there was a chance he saw it as much as a distraction as I did.

It was a nice distraction anyways.

When the meeting was over, and I had told the ”Volunteer boss” that I wouldn’t come in tomorrow because of a school relay, all volunteers were told to get back to our nurses or doctors, which wasn’t a problem for me since I knew exactly where my sister would be this time of the day and so that was where I went.

I walked through the already opened door, silent enough to not interrupt what Sofía was saying. I went to stand beside her with a small smile in greeting.

”Good morning, Lance”, the patient said with a tired smile. Her name was Ezor, she had been in a small accident in the middle of last week. She had been out rollerblading and collided with a Vespa. The driver had waited outside in the waiting room ever since Ezor had been taken in. When Ezor woke up several hours later, the first thing that she asked wasn’t how she got there or what had happened or anything like that, instead, she had asked where the woman who drove the Vespa were.

”In the waiting room”, Sofía told her. Ezor looked around the room before moving to sit up but Sofía gently pushed her down again. ”You need to rest.”

”The Timer”, Ezor said a second before looking towards her wrist. My eyes followed hers. It had zeroed out. ”Please, let me see her.”

 _Well_ , I thought to myself then, _that was one epic way to meet your ”on”_.

I thought it was kind of cool to see two soulmates like this, the driver of the Vespa, Acxa, was sitting next to Ezor, by her bedside and they were holding hands. Sofía and I had kind of gotten first row seats to watch them interact and slowly fall in love.

They were far from in love, I know, I know but still! They were meant to be together and that was really cool.

”Good morning”, I told her now, smiling. ”You look well.”

Ezor smiled back at me and said, ”Thank you.”

Sofía and I stayed for a while longer before moving on to the next patient, the look she gave me made me know exactly where we were going.

My sister pushed the door open and I wore my best smile the moment I stepped into the room. "Hello Takashi", I said and grinned at the man before turning to the chair next to his side, opening my mouth, the first syllable left my tongue before I frowned.

"Keith didn't come today", Takashi announced. "He said he hasn't been feeling very well." I quickly put on my best smile, turning back to the patient, Keith’s brother.

”How are _you_ feeling?” Sofía asked, earning a genuine and polite smile in return.

”Better”, he replied.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

I had taken my bike and locked it up outside of the house. Music in my ears, numbing me, but I didn’t care. 

It was a nice day, kind of. What even _was_ a nice day? I didn’t know. It seemed more like a concept than a state. A state of presence or a state of a moment, I didn’t know. 

I made my way to the front door before opening it up. The moment I stepped inside, I let out a long breath, my hands shaking just slightly as I looked around the room, closing the door behind me. In a way, I had gotten used to coming here but I don’t think I would ever get used to the emptiness of it all. The feeling of something missing. It overwhelmed me each time I stepped through the door. 

I tried to push the thought away to the back of my mind, instead, I put down my backpack and took off my shoes to put them aside. I picked up my bag and dragged it after me into my bedroom.

I didn’t know what to do, so I just laid down on my bed, surrounded by dust and hollowness. I stared up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and I tried counting them the way that I had for so many years. I couldn’t remember how old I had been when my parents got them but I didn’t care because it didn’t matter. 

Counting the stars didn’t give me the same peace of mind, it didn’t make me feel as insignificant as it used to. This time it just made me feel… I didn’t know the best word to describe it. Empty? Alone? Broken?

I felt like I didn’t belong there, that the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling didn’t belong to me. That I didn’t belong on this bed or in this house because the people that belonged here weren’t here anymore. I hated that I felt that way.

I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing in and out, just willing the thoughts to go away. Willing my mind to stop betray me. 

My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket. A notification. I didn’t bother looking though. Instead, I just let my phone be, unchecked. 

I took out my headphones, letting the silence envelop me in a tight embrace, almost choking me. I didn’t know what kind of thoughts made me feel better anymore. I just wished my parents were here to help me because for once something good had happened. 

This _one_ good thing had happened after _months_ of misery and then I fucked it up by doing _this_! I knew that _this_ wasn’t a lot and that _this_ could be argued to not be _anything_ at all. 

I swallowed, clenching my fists together and squeezing my eyes shut. 

I knew that this, _this_ , could be argued as not a big deal, but it kind of was to me. 

I had always been different, my whole life.

I had always been the odd one out, the loner. 

And Pidge, they had been the one friend that had always stuck around, apart from my… I sighed, my _brother_. The two of them are only ones sticking around with me, not giving up on me. 

And then comes a human being who made me laugh in a time when I barely knew what it felt like anymore. He helped me, without knowing he did so, to let myself be happy again. 

Happy and free. 

And then I let my… I wasn’t sure what I let. Did I let my body get the best of me? Did I let my mind wanting the best thing that had to me in months? Was this all just some kind of illusion? 

Like, a damaged heart wanting to latch onto the only real thing, the only whole piece that it could find. 

My mind conjured images of this weekend, of the robotics’ convention and the dinner. And the sunset by the lake. 

Maybe my body had decided to latch onto Lance, my eyes stuck on his. Maybe that was the issue with it all. Maybe it was an illusion, I had no idea. But I didn’t know how to deal with it if it was real. 

I had no idea what to do. It wasn’t like I could avoid me since he knows where I live and he could call me anytime. I didn’t think I had it in me to avoid him like that. If he’d knock on my door and grin at me and ask me ”what’s up”. 

As if I ever thought I had a chance. 

I know that Pidge would call me a masochist. But they didn’t know how happy this made me, how happy I got by looking at my family’s stuff. Maybe it was like a masochistic thing to do, but I didn’t do it to hurt myself. I did it to remind myself that it was true, that it had all happened. That it wasn’t some dream.

It was _real_. 

Reminding myself of that made me feel better. 

I felt my phone vibrate as I got more notifications. I wondered if it was Shiro, checking up on me. Or if it was Pidge wanting to hang out.

Or if it was Lance, asking me why I wasn’t at the hospital. I was confused by my body’s reaction to thinking it was Lance. A part of me was happy, excited and _fuzzy_ while the other part of me was terrified and nauseous. 

Maybe _this_ , was more than nothing, after all. 

I stayed in my home a few more hours before making my way to my temporary house.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

At Lunch, I sat texting with Hunk as he went on and on about Shay. It had been nice to talk to my best buddy about his ”one”, don’t get me wrong, but hearing it _all the time_ started to get annoying.

I was happy for him, I really was, but I was also kind of jealous. In a few weeks, I’d turn 18 and God knows what’ll happen then. But I was just as enthusiastic as I could, for Hunk.

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Shes learning samoan man_

_SAMOAN_

_I thought i died when she told me_

_I told her she didnt need to learn it but she INSISTED_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Omg_

_THATS AWEOSME_

_Fhsfakjfa_

_Wow_

_Just WOW_

_What did she saaaaay?????_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_IKR_

_Damn she said she wanted to learn the language that was, and i quote…._

_IMPORTANT TO ME_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_AAAAWWW_

_Oh man thats rlly cuute_

_Omg_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_I know!!_

_How am i supposed to last a lifetime of this??_

_Ive known her for what??_

_Some days and shes already put me on my deathbed TWICE!!_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Let me guess_

_First when you met and now this??_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_YESS!!!_

_Oh man its over_

_I can see the light_

_Its coming for em_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Who the hell is ”em”???_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_You just serioisly ignored my freak out because of a typo??_

_Not cool bro not cool_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Come one hunk_

_We both know your not gonna die_

_I mean you havent even gone on a real date yet with shay_

_Or kissed or_

_Or, yknow, other stuff_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_I dont see how thats helping_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_*Rolls eyes*_

_I know youre freaking out and all that jazz but youve got stuff to live for yknow_

_Stuff to look forward too_

_Besides, when i meet the future mrs lance mcclain imma need my best buddy to go on cute double dates with_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_First of all, double dates arent cute cause we both know its gonna end up with me cooking for everyone_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Our ones could be friends though_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Okay yeah thats kinda cute_

_Speaking of which, hows Keith??_

I stared at the message for a moment, pulling my earlier smile into a tight frown. What the hell could I say to that? The truth that he didn’t show up at the hospital, like the one time a day when we _actually_ get to meet like face to face and plan if we’re going to hang out later or not. _And_ the fact that he didn’t reply to any of my messages, aksing how he was.

Okay, yeah, I should probably say that.

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Good i think_

_I mean, he didnt show up at the hospital and he doesnt answer my text :/_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Oh man_

_That sucks :/_

_Why not though??_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Idk_

_His bro said he wasnt feeling well or somethign_

_*Something_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Ahhh!!_

_I see_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Yeah :/_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_You should go over there after your shift is done for the day_

_Like buy a pizza and ice cream or somethin_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_What whyy??_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Cmon man_

_Hes your friend_

_You just said he didnt show up at the hospital because he wasnt feeling well so maybe somethings up??_

_I always bring you pizza and ice cream when your feeling down_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Yeah and you let me beat you at vid games_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Yeah haha man xD_

_Good times, good times, now do the same for keith??_

_Maybe_

_If you want to_

_Just an idea, i guess_

_Cause youre friends_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_I think ur up to something hunk!!_

_Have i ever told you youre awesome??_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_:D :D_

_Sooooooo_

_Ur gonna do it??_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Yup_

_Unless you think itd be weird if i do_

_I mean, maybe im not qualified to do that_

_Like bring him food cause hes feeling bad??_

_Maybe he already have someone to do that for him_

_Idk man, this plan isnt foolproof_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_No no no stop_

_Lance._

_Youre a good friend and youre more than qualified_

_I saw you at the con and jeez you were awesome friends with him_

_Like you seemed close_

_Should i worry he’ll take the titel of best bud from me??? ;P_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Omggg_

_Hunk just stop_

_And thanks for everything <3 <3 <3_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_OFC!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Why you always gotta put in more hearts than me :(_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_Because im nice?????_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_The nicest_

_Okay lunch break is over and i need to get back to reality now_

_I miss you!! See you tomorrow for the relay though???_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_OFC!!_

_Ive even made a good luck sign_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_Omg_

**Incredible Hunk B)**

_And tell me how it went with keith!!!_

_See ya tomorrow!!! <3_

**Super Lancey Lance**

_See ya buddy <3_

_And yeah i will_

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

I didn’t know how else to deal with things, so I stood once again in the cellar, taking out all of my unwanted emotions on the punching bag. The moment I showed my face upstairs Allura was already home and she told me, ”Shiro said you didn’t feel well.” She paused before raising an eyebrow at me. ”But well enough for physical exertion, I assume.”

I rolled my eyes at her before moving towards my room. ”How was he?”

”He’s started rehabilitating, got access to the hospital gym and has been going there everyday to help his legs remember to walk after all these months of coma.” 

I nodded. ”That’s good”, I said. 

”Yeah”, she agreed. ”It is.”

”I’m gonna take a shower”, I told her.

”Good, because you need one”, she teased. I snorted but didn’t comment. 

I stepped into my room and quickly picked up some clean clothes before going into the bathroom. The shirt I was wearing was clinging to my skin in sweat, as did some strands against my forehead and cheeks. I really needed a shower, and I knew it. The problem was that I knew what would happened the moment I’d step under the hot spray. 

It was normal for a boy my age, but now that my fantasy had a face, it didn’t feel right. Jacking off to someone I knew, a _friend_ felt wrong. _Was_ wrong. 

I stepped under the hot spray, my body naked but a layer of sweat. I closed my eyes, feeling the water run down my body, willing my thoughts away. 

_Just a shower. Just an ordinary shower._

I grabbed the shampoo, pouring some of it onto my palm before I massaged it against my scalp, my fingers moving in circles around long strands of hair. Maybe my hair was getting too long? When I started wondering what it’d feel like running my hands through shorter hair, I opened my eyes in shock. 

”Please, _no_ ”, I muttered, clenching my eyes. Was this what I was doomed with now? Thoughts and feelings following me like a cat chases a rat? Was I prey to my thoughts? I felt like it. It felt like, if I’d give in to the thoughts, I was doomed.

The more I tried to fight my body, the harder my cock seemed to grow until I grabbed it in parts desperation and anger. 

Maybe jacking off would get it out of my system. Maybe it would make this whole thing disappear. 

As I came under the hot spray of water, a groan muffled by my hand, I knew it had just made it worse.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

I was terrified as I stood outside the house. Maybe I should’ve just gone home? Maybe this was all some big, stupid mistake?

At least the pizza warmed my palms. Maybe I could find a park bench nearby and eat it?

 _Alone_.

Why did I listen to Hunk, anyways? The guy’s so nice that anyone would accept his kindness, even strangers. He has this polite air around him, no one would ever think him guilty of a crime.

I wasn’t Hunk. If I’d knock on the door, maybe I’d be rejected? Well, at least I’d have a pizza, I guess.

I raised my free hand against the door, bringing it close to the door and then back. I did that a few times until I told my insecurities to go fuck themselves and knocked. A woman opened the door, she had white hair in a bun, her eyes were almost sparkling as she smiled at me.

”Hello”, she said politely. ”I’m sorry to say, but you must be at the wrong address. We haven’t ordered pizza.”

”Uhm”, I began, scratching the back of my neck. ”I’m Lance, actually. Keith’s friend?”

Something seemed to dawn on Allura as her expression changed. ”Of _course_!” she said. Was I expected or something? ”You’re just like Keith said you’d be.” What the hell was that supposed to mean? ”I’m Allura”, she told me as she stepped aside to let me in.

”Oh, you’re Shiro’s ’one’.”

”Yes.” She closed the door after me before yelling, ”Keith, Lance is here!” I froze, staring at the back of her head. Allura turned to me then, still smiling, and said, ”You can eat in his room, if you want. Or I can set the table.”

”Uhm”, I said.

”Lance?” I turned to see Keith entering the hallway. He was staring at me like I was staring at him. ”What are you–” he began before instead staring at the box I held. ”Is that a pizza?”

I bit my bottom lip, looking away from him, not daring to see the expression on his face. ”Yeah, it is”, I told him. ”Your brother said you didn’t come cause you weren’t feeling well so I figured maybe this would help.” I raised the pizza box as clarification, still not looking at him. Oh _man_ , I felt terrible and horrible and _sick_ as I stood there. Maybe it was a mistake? I felt so _stupid_. I mean, what the _fuck_ was I even _thinking_?

”You bought me a pizza?” There was something in his tone that made me look up at him and meet his eyes. He smiled at me in a way that was like ”ah, this is unbelievable”. It was better than ”ugh, this is unbelievable.” See the difference? He seemed _happy_ and that was enough for me.

”Yeah, I kinda did”, I said, smiling sheepishly.

Keith chuckled, shaking his head, his eyes seemed to almost glow, it made me grin wide at him. ”Come on”, he said and waved me after him into the living room.

”Uhm, Keith”, came Allura’s voice. Damn, I had almost forgotten she was here. Quickly, I neutralized my face. ”I told Lance that it was alright if you wanted to eat in your room. I’ll put the dinner in lunch-boxes.”

Keith frowned at her. ”You were cooking?”

”I thought I could give it a shot.” Allura smiled back at him. ”Now then, it was nice to put a face to the man.”

I couldn’t help the blush spreading across my cheeks. ”Thanks?” I replied eloquently.

”Actually, we’re gonna eat in the living room, too.”

”We are?” I frowned at him.

”Yes”, he said, looking at Allura.

”Well then”, she said and smiled brightly. ”I can set the table for you boys.”

”No, I’ll do it”, said Keith and rushed past her. I frowned at him. He was acting strange, to say the least.

”I’ll go help him”, I told Allura before going off after Keith into the kitchen. ”So, how are you?” I asked him.

”I’m good”, he said.

”No, you’re not”, I told him.

Keith sighed. ”I just…” he was quiet for a few seconds, shaking his head. ”I just have some things on my mind, is all.”

I nodded. ”Fair enough”, I said. ”Hopefully, this pizza will lift your spirits!” I placed the box on an empty countertop before opening it.

”What kind did you get?”

”I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I ordered a pepperoni.”

”That’s fine”, Keith told me.

I turned to him with what I hope was an indifferent expression. ”Why?”

He turned to smile at me. ”You got me a cheer-up-pizza.”

I felt warmth in my chest as he smiled at me and I couldn’t help smile back. I was going to do bake for Hunk as thanks. I couldn’t help thinking my best buddy could be a good wingman, though not better than the Timer, of course.

I opened and closed my mouth several times but I didn’t know what to reply and so I didn’t say anything. Keith turned back to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses from the top shelf before moving to the fridge.

”What do you want to drink?”

”What do you have?” I asked.

”Milk, chocolate milk, Coke, juice, Mountain Dew and water.”

I rolled my eyes. ”I’ll take Mountain Dew”, I told him and a moment later he pulled it out of the fridge.

”Can you take the pizza?”

”Shouldn’t we have like plates or something?”

Keith shrugged. ”We usually eat from the box”, he told me.

”Sweet”, I said and grinned before picking up the box and followed Keith out into the living room. We put down the things on the table and sat down opposite each other. ”Have you ever felt like ’living room’ is such a weird name?”

”What?” Keith looked confused.

I picked up a pizza slice. ”Like, it sounds like the room is _living_. Keith stared at me. ”If there’s a _living_ room, shouldn’t there also be a _dying_ room?”

Keith shrugged as he picked up a slice from the box. ”Some just call it ’the hospital’.” I stared at him for several moments, my eyes slightly narrowed and my mouth hanging open. He stared right back at me with wide eyes and then, suddenly, I burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, throwing my head back like a child. The slice I was holding was dropped onto the table as I laughed and laughed. Keith soon joined in.

It took long moments before the both of us sobered up enough to actually _eat_. Allura had come sat down with us to see what all the fuss was about.

”Keith here, just said a _joke_ ”, I told her, grinning.

”Is that so?” Allura said, amused. Keith just shrugged, focusing on eating his pizza slice. She turned back to me after a moment and said, ”Keith said you’re Hispanic.” 

”Uhm”, I began, taken aback by the statement. ”Yeah, I am.”

She grinned and said, ”Good. Shiro, Keith and I here are planning to go to Mallorca at the end of the summer, maybe you can help Keith with his Spanish?” 

”Of _course_!” I exclaimed, turning to grin at Keith who was too busy smiling at his pizza. Must be a good pizza. Well, kudos to me. ”Do you have HelloTalk?” I asked him.

Keith suddenly turned to look at me. ”No…?”

I just rolled my eyes, holding my hand out to Keith, my palm up. ”Give me your phone”, I told him. He didn’t move, instead, he just narrowed his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes in response before repeating the question and he seemed to give in. I grinned as he placed his phone in my open hand. ”I’ll finish this slice, then I’ll add the app, okay.”

”Okay”, he replied. And, true to my word, I did. He created an account and sent my profile a message. Surprisingly enough, he picked ”KeithKogane”. 

”All alien ones were taken, huh?” I teased him, to which he merely rolled his eyes, smiling. I focused on the part where he was smiling. 

We were sitting on his bed, he had been fiddling with his phone, creating his HelloTalk profile with some help from me. I felt strangely fidgety, I didn’t know why. 

”So”, Keith began when he put his phone away. He wasn’t looking at me, somehow he was just staring at his lap. Odd. ”How’s Hunk?”

I grinned at the mention of my best friend and started telling Keith about the conversation I had had with Hunk since the convention and how happy he was, even though he didn’t realize it himself. I told Keith about Shay and how she had told Hunk she was going to learn Samoan.

”That sounds really nice”, Keith said, smiling slightly but uncertainly. 

”Yeah, it is”, I replied. ”You know the best part of it though?”

”No?”

”Hunk is Samoan. His family grew up there and all and then they moved here when Hunk was ten, I think. So…”, I began and paused for effect, grinning at the wall in front of me. ”Hunk had told her about Samoa and all and how Samoan was his first language, right? So she told him she’d learn it. Hunk asked her why and guess what she told him!”

”What?” his voice was soft and I turned to look at him and smile at him and he was smiling back. I knew my heart was beating fast but I thought it was because of the story I was telling and not because of the boy next to me. ”She told him that she wanted to be able to tell him that she loves him in Samoan.”

Keith was quiet for a moment and so was I. He broke the silence though, saying, ”Wow.”

”I know right”, I said, looking at the wall again. ”It’s really cute.”

”Yeah, I guess it is”, Keith replied. ”To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it. The only one I know with a soulmate is my brother and she’s from England.”

”I think it’s like a person’s first language is closer to the heart. Like me having a ’one’ that tells me they love me in Spanish would mean _so_ much more than them saying it in English.”

”Why?”

I smiled. ”Because they’d have to take time to learn a language that is important to me.”

I turned to see Keith nodding, his eyes locked onto mine before he quickly looked away. ”I get it”, he said. ”I mean, I think I do.” I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. ”I’m half Japanese, half Korean but my parents never spoke anything but English with each other. I guess dad used to talk Japanese with my brother but with my family we never said more than greeting and ’thank you’ and such in Japanese or Korean. 

My brother knows some Swedish though, because his mom is Swedish.”

I waved my hands in front of me. ” _Wait_ , _wait_ ”, I exclaimed. Keith turned to frown at me. ”So in your family is like…” I counted it up on my fingers, showing him. ” _Three_ ethnicities? Swedish, Korean and Japanese?”

”Yeah”, he agreed.

”Well”, I began with a smirk, nudging Keith’s side. ”I guess your dad likes women of other ethnicities then, huh.” Keith stared at me, I felt myself fidgeting under his gaze, so I looked away, smirk dropping. ”And I guess your brother is your half-brother.”

”Yeah he is, though I’ve never seen him that way”, he told me. ”And I’ve never seen my dad that way.” I couldn’t help laughing and soon Keith did, too.

”I have my relay tomorrow”, I announced a few moments later.

”The swimming one?”

”Yeah”, I said. ”You should come. If you want to, of course.” I didn’t look at him because I _couldn’t_. I just couldn’t. ”And if you’d feel better, too.”

”Okay”, he said. 

”Okay?”

”Yeah, I’ll be there.”

I turned to grin at him before pulling my fist up and then down, saying ” _Yes_!” Keith just chuckled but he didn’t know how much it meant to me.

 

* * *

 

 

Sofía picked me up outside of Keith’s house just after eight. Mostly she jsut asked how it was and if Keith had liked the pizza. To which I said that it was nice and that he did. Then, the conversation went to the relay. Sofía had taken time off of work tomorrow to see it, which meant a great deal to me and I told her that, too.

Neither of us had heard from mamá if they were coming or not. ”They” being mamá, Novia, Clara, Alberto and dad. Most of all I was worried how it’d be for Jorge if they showed up since it wasn’t that long ago that he was kicked out because of dad.

”You shouldn’t worry about it”, Sofía told me. ”There’s nothing we can do now as it is.”

”Yeah, you’re right”, I replied. After a few moments of silence, Sofía turned on the radio and I picked up my phone, navigating my way to HelloTalk with a smile.

 **Lance** : _¡Hola! Me llamo Lance y vivo en Arizona. ¿Os llamáis Keith?_

 **Keith** : _…_

 **Keith** : _I have no idea what you just said._

 **Lance** : _*wrote ;)_

 **Keith** : _…_

 **Keith** : _translate, maybe?_

 **Lance** : _Now where’s the fun in that? ;)_

 **Keith** : _you’re supposed to teach me, it’s not like it’s supposed to be fun_

 **Keith** : _it’s not like i have Spanish hw or anything. First lesson is in a week_

 **Lance** : _Partypooper_

 **Lance** : _and you can always start ealry_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lance** :: _*early_

**Keith** : _fine_

 **Keith** : _I got that hola bit, and I know your name’s Lance and all and that you live in Arizona_

**Keith _:_** _And then there’s my name_

**Lance** : _…_

 **Keith** : _…_

 **Keith** : _what?_

 **Lance** : _why do you wanna learn the language of angels?? (Smirk)_

 **Keith** : _language of angels?_

 **Keith** : _seriously?_

 **Keith** : _I need it because Shiro wants us to go to Spain_

**Keith** _: Like Allura told you_

**Lance** : _cool_

 **Keith** : _cool?_

 **Lance:** _I see you like to repeat after me (smirk) wanna be a good student now, eh? ;) ;)_

 **Keith** : _dont flatter yourself_

 **Lance** : _You wound me_

 **Lance:** _btw i know ur smiling keith, you cant fool me ;)_

 **Keith** : _just go through basics or whatever?_

 **Lance** : _fiiiiine_

 **Lance** : _…_

 **Lance** : _what kinda basics??_

 **Keith** : _idk_

 **Keith** : _phrases?_

 **Keith** : _pronunciation?_

 **Lance** : _what kinda phrase_

 **Keith** : _”my name is…”?_

 **Lance** : _meh you’re boring_

 **Lance** : _me llamo …_

 **Lance** : _[audio recording 4 sec]_

 **Keith** : _can you say that slower_

 **Lance** : _[audio recording 2 sec]_

 **Keith** : _…_

 **Lance** : _im just joking ;)_

 **Lance** : _[audio recording 7 sec]_

 **Keith** : _[audio recording 8 sec]_

 **Lance** : _no no no no, like yamo, not djamo_

**Lance** _: this isnt italian_

**Keith** _: Mi djamo is italian?_

**Lance** _: Idk i dont speak italian_

**Keith** _: …_

**Keith** : _[audio recording 7 sec]_

 **Keith** : _better?_

 **Lance** : _no_

 **Lance** : _ur stupid_

 **Keith** : _…_

 **Lance** : _you know you’re supposed to say ur name too right??_

 **Keith** : _[flipping bird hand emoji]_

 **Keith** : _[audio recording 10 sec]_

 **Lance** : _[”Good job”-sticker]_

 **Lance** : _say it again now_

 **Lance** : _but faster_

 **Lance** : _(smirk)_

 **Keith** : _you’re the worst_

 **Keith** : _teacher_

 **Keith** : _EVER_

 **Lance** : _naaaw!! :*_

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

I didn't know a lot about swimming, I knew that there were several different ways of swimming. I knew about the backstroke and the breaststroke.

It was safe to say that I didn't really know what to expect of a relay like this. I had watched a few of the relays on television over the years with my parents. Mom always followed the swimming teams at the Olympic Games, both US’ and Korea’s, but I didn't really follow it as much as she did. 

Sometimes when I got home I saw that it was on the television and I would look for a second or two before walking into my room to do something else. That's how involved in swimming that I was.

It was weird to stand here on the stands with Hunk, Pidge, Sofía and Lance's brother Jorge, as well as some kids I’ve never seen before but knew just looking at them that they were Lance’s siblings, too. Sofía and Hunk wore dark blue T-shirts with a High School logo on it and I assumed it was Lance’s and Hunk’s school. Jorge wore a plain navy shirt. 

The moment that Hunk had seen me and Pidge, he greeted us in turn. When he looked at me, he grinned at the shirt I was wearing, my brother’s dark blue tank top with small light blue sharks in a pattern. Hunk had then asked me to help him hold up the sign that he had made.

The sign was just a picture of Lance in his swimming goggles and swim cap. Below the picture it said, ”Go Super Lance!” and there was a Superman symbol with an L in the middle, next to the words. Grinning, I told Hunk ”Of course.”

I wasn't sure if Lance had seen the sign yet. His team seemed focused behind the diving boards, stretching. They wore dark blue swim caps while their opposing teams wore purple, pink, orange and olive green.

I watched the first person in each team jump into the water to position themselves against the wall and then, when the signal was heard, they all shot backward and started swimming. Lance's teammate, the one with the same dark blue swim cap as him, quickly claimed the third place.

To be honest there were a lot more people present in the stadium than I had thought it would be. A lot of cheering families and cheering friends. After all, I was here and I was just a friend. 

I watched as Lance made himself ready to dive into the water. He stretched his arms and back gracefully. When his teammate reached the end of the lance, Lance dived in.

Lance swam the breaststroke, he moved up and down with every pull of his arms and legs. I followed his dark blue swim cap as everyone around me cheered. Occasionally I let out a ” _Go, Lance!_ ”, too. His siblings did the most shouting though. Sofía was easily the loudest one in the whole stadium. 

Lance was incredible, He moved fluidly across the water and I couldn’t help but stare at him. I couldn’t help how fast and hard my heart was beating in my chest. 

Even when he reached the end of his turn and his teammate dived into the water, I couldn’t help but stare at him. 

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

Charlie, Matt and I stood hunched together, watching as Rolo turned to swim back towards us. We were currently in third place after Diemut High and _fucking_ Galra High. I still knew Rolo was one of our team’s strongest swimmers and that the last 50 meters were his strongest and fastest.

The three of us stood there, tense in exasperation, just watching our teammate pass Diemut High. All of us cheered and screamed but when the first hand reached the tile, we were all frozen and silent, staring at the swim cap that matched our own.

Rolo took off his goggles and looked around the cheering stadium, before turning to grin at us. The bastard winked at us and grinned. I shot him thumbs up before Matt and Charlie pulled him out of the water and into a celebratory group hug.

”We did it!”

”We finally _beat_ those Galra asses!”

I couldn’t believe we _actually_ did it.

When we disbanded our hug, I turned my attention towards the crowd, narrowing my eyes trying to find my friends and family. The sign was what I saw first and I snorted when I saw it. Below it stood a waving Hunk and a smiling Keith, holding the sign above their heads. I waved back at them. I recognized Pidge standing in the midst of my siblings. Sofía and Alberto were giving me thumbs up and were, from the looks of it, screaming. I grinned back at them. Next to them stood Jorge with Novia and Clara, the three of them were waving after Sofía pointed me out to them. I waved back.

Man, did it feel good to win.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

”How long do you think it’s gonna take?” Hunk asked the rest of us or maybe no one. We were waiting for Lance by the entrance like most of the crowd had done. ”We” being Lance’s family and friends. There were these two small girls, Novia and Clara, who wouldn’t stop talking to me or asking me questions. Mostly, they were arguing with the other about the state of things and then with Jorge for teasing them. The older McClain siblings stood to the side behind Hunk, one grinning, Sofía, the other looking between his youngest siblings with a worried smile. The latter was Alberto. 

At this moment I was kind of happy that Lance had told me about his family and his siblings. 

”How do you know Lance?”

How the hell could I answer that without telling the whole truth? ”We met online”, I told them. 

The two girls stared wide-eyed at me. ”But that isn’t safe, is it?”

”What isn’t safe?” Jorge asked the girls, I could never remember who was who.

Novia and Clara turned to him and one of them said, ”Meeting someone online.”

Jorge smiled at them. ”It’s perfectly safe”, he told them kindly before smirking. ”How else do you think we found the two of you?”

” _Jorge_ ”, came Sofía’s voice.

He rolled his eyes before replying, ”Yes, _mamá_?”

”Keith and Lance didn’t meet online actually”, Sofía told her sister and I frowned at them. ”They met at the Hospital. Keith here knew one of my patients and we ran into him there.” Sofía then turned her attention to me, so did Novia and Clara, too.

”Yeah”, I agreed. ”That’s true.”

After a few moments of silence for me as the youngest McClain’s had gone to Sofía to talk, Hunk went to stand next to me. ”Hey, Keith”, he said.

”Yeah?”

”I dunno if Lance or Pidge has already told you, but this weekend there’s gonna be a tivoli in Pheonix and we thought if you wanted to, you could come.”

I frowned. ”In Pheonix?” That meant around 5 hours by train from home.

”Yeah, man”, Hunk said and smiled at me. ”Pidge and Shay are going to stay in my house, I’ve already talked to my parents about that. You can, too, if you wouldn’t rather stay at Lance’s place.” I had no idea what to say to that, and I was quite happy the conversation got interrupted before I could.

”What’re you guys talking about?” came the cheerful voice of the one we had all been waiting for. 

”Lance!” Hunk was the first to envelop him in a tight hug. ”That was _amazing_ , man!” Lance chuckled in response before he got the same statements from his oldest siblings as well. Jorge just told him ”at least you weren’t _that_ bad”, to which Lance grinned and hugged him in thanks. 

”Mamá and dad say they’re sorry they couldn’t come”, Novia or Clara told Lance.

_Didn’t you say you didn’t have a dad?_ I wondered with a frown but as I noticed everyone turn to look at me with wide eyes and confused expression –apart from Jorge who smirked– I knew I had said it out loud.

”Uhm”, said Lance, looking away. ”I’ll tell you about that later.”

”Hey Lance!” came another voice from behind us and we all turned to watch one of Lance’s teammates walk towards us with a blonde girl next to him. ”Good job out there”, she told him.

Lance grinned from ear to ear. ”Thanks”, he said before turning to face us. ”This is Nyma”, Lance announced and I looked at the girl next to him a little closer. I felt my stomach sink, she was _beautiful_. 

”Hi”, I said. 

”I just wanted to congratulate you”, she told Lance before waving awkwardly, saying good bye. 

Lance leaned towards me to whisper in my ear, ”She’s the girl I told you about.”

I frowned at him, trying to remember when he had told me about a girl. ”When?”

Lance’s eyebrows raised to his hairline before he smiled slightly. ”When we talked on the phone”, he explained. ”She’s the aromantic girl.”

”Oh”, I said, eloquently.

”What are you two whispering about?” Pidge asked after having made their way to us. They looked far too amused to my liking.

Lance just chuckled. ”We’re gonna head out to celebrate”, he said, looking at Pidge and then at me. ”Do you guys wanna join?”

Before I could reply, Pidge had already done so. ”Of course!”

Lance grinned at us both in turn and said, ”Sweet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment^^


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 **Trigger warnings:** vocal discrimination, racism, and impulse decisions

 

**Chapter 8**

 

 

**KEITH**

 

While Sofía and Shiro were talking about medicine and his recovery, Lance and I stood by a wall as far away from our siblings as possible.

”According to my teacher, your Spanish is wrong”, I told him with a small smile.

Lance turned to me, his eyebrows were pulled up to his hairline as his mouth fell open in the shape of a small ”o”. In short, his expression was comical, making my smile grow. ” _Excuse_ me?!” I could barely contain my laughter at the scandalous look in his eyes, but somehow I managed to look at him with something akin to a poker face. ”She probably doesn’t even know it.” He folded his arms over his chest with a small pout.

”She’s Mexican”, I told him.

”Well, _I_ am Cuban. Just tell her you’re learning _Cubano Español_.”

I frowned. ”I don’t think it works like that.” He snorted. ”You know the glossary you helped me with?”

He nodded. ”About bodyparts?”

”Anatomy”, I said. ”But, yeah. Miss Santiago said I pronounced finger wrong. Like the second ’d’ has to be pronounced, or else it’d be weird.” I noticed that he blinked at me for a moment so I said the word, ” _dedo_.”

”What the _hell_!” Lance looked comically scandalous again, I couldn’t help but grin as he unhooked his arms and started flailing them around like a crazy bird. ” _That_ was so weird. That’s not how we say it.” After a few seconds, he added, ”It sounds better without.”

”My teacher said it sounded more like ’ _deo_ ’, like deodorant, so she doesn’t agree.”

Lance rolled his eyes. ”You’re wrong.”

I turned to him with an eyebrow raised. ” _I’m_ wrong?”

” _Your teacher_ is wrong.” I rolled my eyes but didn’t comment. ”By the way”, he started, smiling slightly. ”You’re still up for the Tivoli, right? I mean, it’d be okay if you’re not, y’know but… yeah.” I watched him as he scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly pink but I couldn’t fathom why.

”Yeah”, I told him.

He turned to frown at me. ”’Yeah’ to which part?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. ”Yeah, I’m still going.”

Lance suddenly grinned at me and I felt a bit taken aback by it. ”Awesome”, he said. ”So Allura let you go, huh?” I shoved him away. He started laughing, holding his hands up in surrender. ”Okay, okay, there, tough guy. I’m gonna go by train tomorrow, taking the day off.”

”You got both Tuesday and Friday off on the same week?”

Lance smirked. ”Yeah, just had to tell the boss I had to go home for the weekend ’cause my mom wouldn’t stop telling me I had to.”

”Oh”, I said, it was but a sigh as I frowned at him. ”How are you feeling about that?” I saw in his eyes that he knew exactly what I meant.

He shrugged. ”It was bound to happen”, he replied with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and shrugged. ”Mamá is gonna hug you the moment she sees you, and then she’s gonna ask you about _everything_.” Lance smiled fondly at his shoes and then, suddenly, it was replaced by a sad kind of frown. ”At least that’s how she usually was.”

I wanted to reach out to him, in what way, I didn’t know, but a part of me ached to do it. Instead, I restrained myself, keeping still. ”She’s still your mom”, I told him.

”I know, it’s not her I’m worried about.” My eyebrows shut up in realization.

Lance’s dad.

Lance had, as he had said that he would after the relay, told me about his dad and why he hadn’t told me he had one. He told me what his dad had done and that he had left and suddenly come back. He told me why Jorge suddenly stayed with Sofía, too.

How could Lance –easy-going, happy _Lance_ – be raised by a man who threw him and his family aside? I remembered the night I had asked him about his dad, that I felt some kind of relief upon knowing he didn’t have one, either. I knew now that we both had lost our dads; mine was forced to leave while Lance’s went willingly.

”Have you been on this Tivoli before?”

Lance immediately turned to grin at me. ” _Yeah_!” he exclaimed. ”It’s really cool, man. It has _everything_.”

I smiled back at him. ”I think you’re exaggerating a bit”, I told him, to which he rolled his eyes.

”Shut up”, he told me, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

After my last shift, Sofía told me to go ahead and wait for her in the Waiting room. I did. I switched quickly from my red volunteer clothes to my ordinary outfit of a comfortable T-shirt and a pair of jeans. The second I entered the Waiting room on the bottom floor, I saw a familiar face sitting with his face turned to the window and his arms crossed over his chest.

I smiled. ”Hey, Jorge. What’s up?”

He didn’t turn to me, just raised an eyebrow and said, ”Felt like taking a walk.” I sat down next to him, I knew the real reason he had come to the Hospital. I knew after what happened with our parents, Jorge preferred not to be alone too long. Most days he walked around town, trying to find distractions in the most obscene places. And sometimes he comes here. He’s wearing his hood up, even though his black eye is barely visible anymore.I wonder if he is even looking into a mirror or if that’s too painful. No matter how much i wish I could, sometimes I look at him and see who he used to be and everything he had to go through. Especially with dad.

Once, he visited dad. Alone. He had only told Alberto and me about it afterwards when we found him crying in his room. Before that moment, Jorge had loved our dad and dreamt of having a father the way our peers had. But when dad learned who Jorge was, he shut him out. And Jorge has hated him ever since.

And now, more than ever. His eye was a constant reminder, too, if he ever looked at it.

I started talking, easing my brother into a conversation about whatnot and hospital stuff I knew he would not hear. His eyes were set on the other side of the room, where a couple of black kids were sitting, talking by the window. I couldn’t help looking at them and wonder who they were here for. One of them was talking about something, he made gestures and pointed at his lap where a Nintendo lied. I wondered what he was playing. And why. If he simply did it for distraction or as a way to make the time go.

On the bench next to Jorge’s and mine, sat a woman who, just like me, looked at the boys. ”Excuse me”, she yelled, ”but could you two please shut up?” She asked, lowering her phone. ”I can’t even hear myself think.”

Jorge opened his mouth and I was quick to cover it with one of my hands. He glared at me. When I took my hand away he whispered, ”They didn’t even say anything.”

”I know”, I said.

”Of course, ma’am”, one of the startled boys replied and smiled.

”And do you mind not acting like monkeys? We’re not in the ghetto now, are we? Last time I checked this was a Hospital” She moved her eyes to again look at her phone.

I froze, my eyes moving between her and the boys frantically. One of the boys just blinked as the other wrapped an arm around him, muttering words that were probably with the aim to calm the other. Jorge took it as a chance to stand up. ”The _ghetto_?” Jorge hissed, walking towards the woman who turned to him with raised eyebrows then gave him a once over and rolled her eyes. ”You don’t get to talk to them like that!” He said. ”Who do you think you are?”

The woman shrugged and replied, ”An American citizen”, with a smile like Umbridge’s.

Jorge sighed and muttered to himself, ”Racist son of a bitch.”

”Jorge”, I sighed.

The woman put her phone down on her lap and looked Jorge dead in the eye and said, ”What did you call me?”

”A–racist–son–of–a–bitch.” Jorge paused between the words while crossing his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at her.

”I’m not racist”, she said and chuckled as if the whole situation was funny. ”My husband is from Jamaica. And he speaks better English than any of you.” She waved her hand at Jorge and the two black boys who not once looked away from her.

”I’m not vegan”, Jorge replied. ”My family eats meat.”

The woman clicked her tongue and said, ”Not the same thing.” And then, she picked up her phone and muttered two words to herself that both Jorge and I were still close enough to hear. ”Stupid Mexicans.”

I was quick, but Jorge was quicker and his arm slid out of my grip with ease as he broke the woman’s nose.

 

* * *

 

**SOFÍA**

 

”It’s no big deal.”

”You _punched_ her?!”

Jorge sighed. I shook my head. ”She was a racist mother fucker, Sofía!”

” _Jorge_!”

”What!?”

”That’s not a nice thing to say.”

”Good”, he replied. ”That’s not what I told her.”

I closed my eyes briefly. ”What _did_ you call her?”

Jorge was quiet for a while and when I looked at him he was chewing his fries with a smug look on his face. ”Racist son of a bitch.” I groaned. ”She totally deserved it!”

”It doesn’t matter! You don’t _punch_ people you disagree with!”

”Disagree with?”

”You don’t _punch_ anyone. No matter if they’re hateful or not. You resolve it in other ways.”

I was driving home as the rain fell heavily outside, drumming against the windows. Lance sat quietly in the backseat while Jorge sat with me in the front. I came out right in time to witness the aftermath. How a crowd of people placed themselves between my brother and the woman as a nurse checked her nose.

”Be happy it was at the hospital.”

”That makes it worse, Jorge”, I told him. ”Surely you must know that.”

”You should’ve heard her!”

”I don’t care what she said. I care what _you_ do.” I turned in my seat to look at him. ”I care about you, and the best way to tell racist people to go fuck themselves is _not_ by punching them.”

”Then how?”

I turned to the road with a smirk, pulling up in front of my apartment building. ”By showing them we’re _not_ like the stereotype.” As I parked the car I turned in my seat to look at my brother one last time, once Lance had left to wait for us in the apartment. I smiled at Jorge. ”You would make a lot more damage to the racist system if you helped work against it in another way than using your fists.” Jorge bit his lip but nodded nonetheless. ”I know life hasn’t been easy on you.” He glanced at me. I reached out to hold his hand. ”But dealing with haters by physically fighting them isn’t going to make it work. The best way is to face them head first.”

He groaned. ”I know.”

I smiled at him, ruffled his hair playfully before opening my car door and said, ”Good. Then you better pack, you’re going with Lance tomorrow to Pheonix.”

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

The entire evening was in chaos. Jorge was screaming at Sofía for making him go back to our house. To our parents. To dad. Not that I didn’t get it. Both of them. I understood why Sofía wanted Jorge to go back and I understood why he didn’t want to.

For a moment I contemplated telling Sofía about the first time Jorge met dad since he left us. I even entered the kitchen when she was there preparing her lunch box for tomorrow. I had opened my mouth and said, ”About Jorge.”

She had sighed and turned to me with a bitter look on her face. ”I know”, she said. ”But I know he’ll be okay. Make sure he’s okay”, she added with almost a sad smile. I returned it. ”Please.”

”Of course”, I said. ”But do you think it’s what’s best for him?”

She nodded. ”No better way to face his problems.”

Maybe she knew about Jorge’s first dispute with dad. And maybe she didn’t. But looking at her, hearing her talk about our brother like this, I knew it wasn’t my place to say.

”And he’ll have you and Alberto to look after him. And Novia and Clara to tease.” She chuckled and put the lid on her box. ”He’ll be fine.”

I really wished that would be true, when the weekend is over. Just a few days without a fight, but I already knew it was too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

The day after, Allura drove me to the train station in Tucson where Lance was already waiting.

”You sure you have everything?” Allura asked me as she pulled over by the entrance.

”Yes.”

”Well, good. Alright”, she said and smiled at me.

”I’ll text you when I’m there”, I told her, unfastening my seatbelt. ”Keep me posted.”

Allura smiled slightly at me and said, ”He’s going to be fine.”

I tried smiling back but I knew it was a tense one. ”Just in case.” She nodded, letting the subject slide as I opened the car door and pushed out of my seat to stand on the sidewalk. I went to take out my bag from the backseat when Allura spoke again. ”We expect pictures”, she told me. I rolled my eyes. ”I’m sure Shiro has told Lance’s sister that, too. In case you wouldn’t oblige, _he_ would.”

”Not if I can help it”, I said, setting my roller case down beside me.

Allura snorted. ”I’m sure you won’t.”

I closed the door to the backseat, making my way with my bag beside me to the passenger seat. Allura pulled the window down. ”Have a nice weekend, Keith”, she told me and I nodded at her.

”I will.”

”And, don’t forget to call us. We expect that as much as the embarrassing Tivoli pics.”

I rolled my eyes, turning away from her. ”Bye, Allura.”

She chuckled. ”Bye, Keith.”

Then, with a last wave over my shoulder, I made my way inside the white building where I was supposed to meet up with Lance, though I could not see him anywhere. I looked around myself one last time, seeing people almost everywhere, on the benches and by the walls, when suddenly I was blinded.

”Guess who?” asked a someone with a smile thick in his familiar voice.

”I know it’s you, Lance”, I said in a bored tone, though I couldn’t help but smile slightly, the corners of my mouth lifted the tiniest bit.

The hands over my eyes lifted as he said, ”Nope, it’s Jorge”.

In front of me, a few feet away stood Jorge, rolling his eyes, both hands in his pockets. ”You’re such an idiot”, he told his brother who was chuckling in response.

” _Anyways_ ”, Lance said, moving to stand in front of me with a grin. ”Excited for the best weekend in your life?”

”You bet.”

We made our way to the train, finding the right compartment and our seats, placing our bags on the shelf above them, backpacks by our feet.

Jorge was quick to put on his headphones and looked out the window as if ignoring Lance and me. I didn’t know him enough to tell.

Lance sat opposite me, next to Jorge and as I turned to look at him I noticed he was already looking at me. ”Wanna watch something?” he asked and I nodded. ”Awesome!” He moved to pick up his computer from his backpack before standing up and moving to sit next to me. He opened his laptop and then a folder called ”Movies” and gestured towards it. ”Pick one”, he said.

I stared at the titles, he had a lot of different kinds of movies, everything from Star Wars to Frozen, Pirates of the Caribbean to Dreamgirls. At the end I told him I had decision anxiety and so he should just pick something. He picked ”Moana”, a movie I knew to be a fairly new Disney film.

”The animation is breathtaking!” he exclaimed after pressing play. ”And the music is great, too. Lin Manuel Miranda, need I say more?”

I blinked a few times at him. Should I know that name?

”You know Hamilton?”

”The Founding Father?”

Lance turned to stare at me in disbelief before shaking his head. ”Tonight, we’re gonna watch it.”

”So it’s a movie?”

”A musical.”

”Oh.”

As a woman started speaking, Lance and I turned quiet, watching the movie together, our shoulders almost brushing together but not quite.

This was going to be a long trip.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

It felt like the time went by too quickly and before I knew it the train had stopped and mamá was driving Keith, Jorgeand me to the house. The entire ride home, mamá was just as talkative as had been expected. She was asking Keith and me about the train, if the travel was enjoyable, if we were tired. And then she started asking Keith about what he was doing, generally, and what his interests were. She made a lot of small talk, or at least she tried. Keith just replied awkwardly and stiffly, but hey, that was expected, too.

Mamá never asked me about Jorge. Not once. But I knew that when she had asked, ”Is everything fine at Sofía’s, _mijo_?” when she picked us up, she was asking if Jorge was fine, too, even if she didn’t mention his name.

I knew that she was avoiding bringing up dad, too.

Jorge sat quiet the entire ride, wearing his headphones. I assumed he was listening to music, or maybe he was listening to us converse, pretending to be a fly on the wall. I wondered what he was feeling and how he was feeling. After being forced to come home.

Thankfully, the drive wasn’t too long. Before mamá could ask Keith more private stuff, that to her wouldn’t seem private at all, like how is his family and what are they like, we were home. A part of me had been afraid she would mention or ask about Keith’s parents.

I quickly exited the car, as did Keith. Neither of us were faster than Jorge who basically sprinted inside.

After leaving our bags and trunks in my room, I showed him around the house. Of course Novia and Clara followed us and tried cutting in whenever I explained something to Keith. I was happy to see them, of course I was, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still annoy me. They were just following us around, interrupting me mid-sentence to be Keith’s guide. They tried to take my _job_.

At one point I even groaned and rested my head against the wall because they – just – wouldn’t – _stop_!

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

It was a big house. Maybe twice as large as Shiro’s and Allura’s. I felt out of place. I really felt out of place.

I knew that I was out of place, based on the definitions of the word. I was a visitor. I was an outsider. This wasn’t my family. The only thing that connected me to this place was _Lance_ , that was it. In every other way, I didn’t belong there. But I _was_ there because he had invited me. I was there because we would go to the tivoli with Pidge and Hunk. And Jorge, but I don’t think he saw it that way. I was pretty sure Jorge just saw it as all of us just happening to be in the same place at the same time as if living parallel lives.

I was there because I was a friend.

I was also very happy and relieved whenever Lance’s sisters interrupted because it felt like comic relief, somehow, from the tension I was radiating.

Whenever it happened, I felt myself taking a step back, as if moving from the lime lights, and I would just look at them. Observe them, as a third party. I felt like I could disappear, in a sense, a feeling I welcomed. New places, surrounded by people were usually very draining for me, no matter how nice it was.

It wasn’t even as if I got a lot of attention, I mean, he was just showing me around, telling me ”here’s the kitchen and if you wake up craving a midnight snack, that’s the drawer. It’s always filled with stuff, I’m not even kidding. Everything is, of course, healthy and _filled_ with nutrition. Of course.” Stuff like that.

I felt kind of exhausted from socializing. I was a guest after all, so I had to.

At one point, when Lance was arguing with his sisters, I felt myself backing away until my eyes locked onto a picture hanging on the wall. I recognized Jorge right away. It was weird to see him grinning openly. And I saw Lance and Sofía and their other brother. They all looked so happy. By the looks of it, it was taken on Lance’s older brother’s graduation. Alberto?

I also found a picture of Lance’s parents and I couldn’t help but wonder what he felt whenever he walked by it, every time he saw it. Has he gotten used to not looking that way? Pretend there’s no photograph hanging on that part of the wall? That it’s empty.

Maybe he doesn’t know it’s hanging there, maybe it was taken after he started living with his sister.

There were a lot of pictures decorating the wall, most of which involved Lance, Sofía, Alberto. There was one with them with two small girls in yellow and pink dresses and a baby in Sofías arms.

Jorge was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he just didn’t like being in a picture.

I was walking around in the empty living room when I heard voices in the kitchen. It took me a moment to realize it was Lance’s dad talking. I tried ignoring it until I heard him say, ”Listen to me!” in a tone that made me freeze in its hostility. ”I miss María, okay? I miss our daughter.”

”I know”, Lance’s mom said. ”But, please, can you try for him?”

Lance had another sister. One he had never mentioned. I didn’t know what to do with that information so I turned back to look at the pictures cladding the wall and looked at the young girls in the dresses, assuming one must have been María, meaning the baby in Sofía’s hand was Lance’s youngest sister.

What happend to María?

Eventually, Lance and his sisters were done arguing and he asked for me again. ”Keith, where are you?”

I put on a smile, sighed and replied, ”Here.” Then I turned back to look one last time at the picture before walking to Lance and his clingy sisters.

Not that long after, most of Lance’s family and I were sitting around the table eating dinner. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t awkward, because it really was. Not just because of my presence but I could feel the tension thick in the air, I could almost touch it.

So for a while I decided to just zone out, focus on my food and not thinking too much or saying too much. I was happy Lance was the one answering the basic questions about me so I didn’t have to.

”Keith’s even learning Spanish!” Lance announced at one point and just like that Lance’s siblings started talking Spanish while _looking_ at me, as if expecting I could more than ”hello, my name is Keith, I have five fingers on one hand.” Why did my Spanish teacher decide basic anatomy would come after introductions and numerals?

”Kids”, the dad said and just like that the conversation was dropped.

”Sorry, dad”, Novia said. ”We were just…”

”It’s okay, darling”, their mom said. ”Lance, weren’t the two of you supposed to meet up with Hunk and Paige?”

” _Pidge_ ”, Lance corrected her before nodding, standing up. ”Yeah, we are.”

 

* * *

 

 

**SOFÍA**

 

”Takashi”, I breathed, putting down my notepad after the mornings set of mandatory questions of health. ”Can I ask you something? Older sibling to older sibling. Since our brother’s are friends.”

”Sure”, he replied and smiled reassuringly at me.

”Lance wasn’t my only brother who stayed with me recently. My youngest brother did, too. Jorge. He had some problems at home so he came to me”, I sighed, remembering the black eye and swollen lip our dad had given him. ”When Lance decided to go back home for the weekend, I saw it as an opportunity for Jorge to patch things up with our parents, especially since Lance would be with him. To protect him if need be.” I looked at my hands that I didn’t know what to do with. ”I’m worried I made a mistake”, I told him.

”Take it from me”, Takashi said. ”There are some unresolved issues between Keith and I and our parents that we will never be able to resolve.” He was silent for a moment, sighing, before he continued, ”If I had the chance, I would take it. Now, I don’t know what happened between your brother and your family, but if I was in your shoes, I’d have done the same.”

I smiled slightly. ”Thank you, Takashi.” I picked up my things and added, ”Your doctor will be with you shortly to talk about your recovery and when you can go back home.”

”Thank you”, he said and I nodded before leaving the room, feeling a little bit more on ease than earlier. But I was still worried.

Had I sent my brother back for another black eye when his first one had just healed?

I sighed, trying to push the thoughts away. I checked the time in the corridor, two hours until my break. I could call Lance. I tried calling Jorge during lunch but he didn’t pick up.

I shook my head. Probably nothing.

Work, I needed to work. I welcomed any distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

Mamá offered to drive us but I told her we’d take the bikes, Hunk’s house wasn’t that far away as it was so it seemed like the natural choice. Also considering the fact that some time with just me and Keith felt welcome, away from my family.

I knew dinner was going to be awkward, I was sure it was written in the stars, if you could believe that. Everything with the tension between all of us, after dad got there.

Especially for my baby brother. I felt a little guilty for not asking if he wanted ot come along to Hunk’s, I’m sure he’d be entertained with his stuff, but I didn’t want my brother to third wheel my friends and me. _Fifth_ wheel, I guess.

It felt incredibly weird also because I missed Sofía. She had been so incredibly awesome these last few weeks. I’m sure Jorge misses her.

”You can take Jorge’s”, I told Keith as we stood outside the house, facing my family’s five bike’s (Sofía brought hers with her when she moved in with Martin) and pointed at the only black one with flames on the sides.

”It is pretty much what I had expected”, Keith said. I grinned at him.

I grabbed my own bike and said, ”Now let’s roll” and mimed putting on sun glasses. Keith just raised an eyebrow at me so naturally I rolled my eyes and starting biking away. He was quick to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

Hunk and Pidge were standing outside his house and waved at us as we approached.

”Took you long enough”, Pidge said with a dorky grin, pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose. I rolled my eyes.

”Hunk!” Lance exclaimed and went to hug his best friend, as if they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. When their short but dramatic reunion was over Hunk brought us all inside and it didn’t take long before Lance asked, ”How’re the fake Timers doing?”

”They can’t feel, Lance”, Pidge replied. Lance rolled his eyes. I snorted and Hunk grinned.

”You know what I meant!” Lance pouted before crossing his arms over his chest, narrowed eyes at Pidge.

”They’re doing good, man!” Hunk said, smiling and gestured towards his desk where pieces and tools laid in chaos. ”We made them the way you’d make ordinary clocks but with the aesthetics of Timers.” He picked up one and held it proudly for us to see. It looked like the one on his wrist, I guess that was how the two of them knew to make it look as authentic as possible.

”It was a little harder to find a way to make it stick against the skin while moving the wrist”, Pidge said. ”In the beginning we used kinesiology tape but the Timer usually fell off, at least on the edges, when we moved our wrists doing chores.”

”Yeah, the best way would have been to have it as a wristwatch, but because the real Timers doesn’t look that way, we had to improvise.”

”Hunk came up with the idea to do it like a bracelet anyways, but instead of using something that could potentionally catch attention, we bought a pair of pantyhose and used the ancle as a bracelet and then attached the fake Timer to it.”

”It actually worked well!” Hunk grinned, gesturing towards the pile of stockings on the floor. ”There’s also the option that if you want it to stick out even less, we tried making it seem like a tattoo going around the wrist, creating a full circle with the Timer.”

”That’s cool!” Lance grinned. ”Can I try one?”

”Sure”, Pidge said and picked up one with a fake tattoo. Lance offered his right hand to them. ”If you’re planning on getting a real Timer, putting this on your right wrist is a bad idea.”

”What?”, Lance asked, frowning, pulling his hand back. ”What would happen?”

Pidge and Hunk snickered. ”I’m joking. Nothing will happen.”

Lance narrowed his eyes before reaching his hand towards Pidge again. They pushed the thin fabric around his wrist before attaching the fake Timer.

”How does it feel?” Hunk asked.

Lance moved his wrist around before suddenly stopping. ”Love on the clock?” he chortled. ”The tattoo you picked is ’Love on the clock’?”

”Don’t look at me”, Pidge said. ”It was Hunk’s idea.”

Hunk grinned. ”I felt like it fit so well!”

Lance shook his head, smiling. ”You romantic idiot. Shay is so lucky.”

”Naw, thanks, man”, Hunk replied, blushing.

”Do you have any more?” I asked.

Pidge turned to me with a smirk. ”You wanna try one, too?” I shrugged. ”This one isn’t as bad as Lance’s”, they told me while reaching for another fake Timer.

”Wha–!” Lance exclaimed. ”Why am I the only one who gets a cheesy tat?”

Pidge turned to him with a nonplussed expression. ”Because you’d like it.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to Hunk.

”They’re right, dude. You know you love it.”

Lance crossed his arms again. I chuckled because it was simply an entertaining situation. Until I read ”my” tattoo with the small doodles underneath it.”You’ve got to be joking.”

Pidge and Hunk started laughing and Lance leaned towards me to look at the tattoo. I watched his reaction go from curiosity to disbelief to entertainment as he sniggered.

”Waiting for my _soy_ mate”, he laughed before pointing at the sushi drawing making the ”o”. I rolled my eyes at him. But I was smiling because I didn’t have a choice as my heart was beating so fast because his breath tickled my wrist, making it harder for me to breathe.

”It’s kind of racist, though”, I said.

”We planned on doing ’You have a pizza my heart’”, Hunk said. ”That was their mom’s idea.”

”Yup”, Pidge said before turning to Lance. ”She’s Italian.”

”Cool”, he said. ”So she likes Italian puns?”

”Don’t get them started on that”, I adviced.

Challenge flashed in Lance’s blue eyes the moment I said it.

”What else do you have?” I asked Pidge and Hunk. Lance didn’t start a pun war about pasta so that was good. In case.

While Pidge and Hunk started talking and showing their experiments, Lance leaned to me to say something, probably a joke. I looked at him, prepared for him to say something about understanding what they’d said if they had spoken English or something. Instead, an alarm echoed in the room. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes drifted to the fake Timer on my wrist.

”Sorry”, Lance said, grabbing his phone from a pocket and suddenly I felt stupid for not realizing that his ringtone wasn’t at all close to a Timer’s.

”Hey Sofía!” Lance smiled and pressed the phone against his ear. He looked at me for a second and I knew he expected to hear something about Shiro. He didn’t. ”What?” Lance frowned. ”He didn’t pick up?” A while later Lance excused himself and left the room to talk alone to his sister.

Hunk, Pidge and I were a lone for a moment before Hunk handed me another fake Timer, pointed at a button on the side of it and said, ”This one has a bubble function.”

I nodded. ”Cool”, I said. But my eyes drifted towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

A few hours later, mamá called and said it was time for dinner, so Keith and I said good bye to Hunk and Pidge, telling them we’d meet up again tomorrow for the tivoli.

The two of us went on bikes and went for a few minutes before Keith stopped by a corner. His eyes directed at the sidewalk. I frowned at him. ”Hey, Kei–” I began but he cut me off.

”Lance”, he said. I looked towards the end of the street, looking for my house that I knew was too far away to be seen, and I imagined the dinner mamá cooked and my dad’s reaction when we’re late. I was just about to tell Keith to hurry up when he spoke.

”What happened to Maria?” He asked. My neck almost snapped as I turned to look at him.

”What?”

Keith frowned. ”I heard your parents talk. Earlier. Your dad said that he missed Maria. His _daughter_.” Keith was quiet for a moment. ”She was your sister, right?” My mouth was hanging open but there was nothing I could say. ”You don’t have to tell me. I just wanted–” he sighed, dragged a hand through his hair and looked at the floor for a second before turning back to look at me. ”I know what it’s like. To lose a sibling.”

He looked so sincere I wanted to cry, I wanted to reach out or hug him and tell him the truth, the complicated truth. But it wasn’t my truth to tell.

So, instead I told him the simple version, ”Yes. She was my sister.” And then I changed the subject, telling him I’d race him home. ”First to dinner pays for snacks at the tivoli!”

”Shit”, I heard Keith mutter before he followed me close behind on Jorge’s bike.

It felt weird, hearing Keith mention María.

Alberto was stepping outside the house when Keith and I rode our bikes up the driveway.

”Hey”, I said. ”Missed me?”

Alberto shook his head a little but smiled nonetheless. ”Can I talk with you for a second?”

I looked at my brother alarmed as Keith and I parked our bikes. ”Sure”, I said, turning to Keith.

”I’ll wait inside.”

When the door closed behind him, Alberto sighed. ”At Sofía’s, how was Jorge? Did he seem okay?”

Taken aback, I nodded and stammered out a ”yeah”. Then, I added with a frown, ”why?” And then I realized, maybe Sofía had called him, too.

Alberto looked at me with a sad look. ”After lunch-time, he was at the Diner with me.”

”You let him work?”

”No! Of course not. He just… He just sat at the corner with his phone, hiding under his hoodie”, he explained. ”So, I wanted to know if something happened. If you know if anything’s wrong.”

I was silent for a moment, remembering what Keith had said.

”You mean apart from dad?”

”True”, Alberto said, nodding.

”And María”, I added hesitantly.

Alberto’s eyes widened. ”Oh”, he breathed.

”Yeah”, I said. ”Keith told me he heard dad talk about her earlier. Sofía called me just some hours ago, too, to check in on Jorge. She said she tried calling him during her lunch break but he didn’t pick up.” I watched my brother bite his bottom lip, nodding. I sighed and said, ”Now, let’s go in and eat so mamá won’t freak.” It was a desperate attempt to lighten the mood but at least I tried.

”Yeah”, Alberto replied and inside we went.

The dinner was awkward, as I had expected. Jorge hadn’t come for it, so Alberto went and gave him his plate.

”So”, mamá began while cutting her roastbeef. ”How was Hunk and Paige?”

”Hunk and _Pidge_ ––”, I corrected. ”––were fine.”

”That’s good.” Mamá nodded. ”They’ll come to the tivoli, too, yes?”’

”Sí.”

”You sure that won’t bore your friend here to death”, dad said with a grin, gesturing with his fork to where Keith were sitting. ”I’ve heard the tivoli here is quite the snooze.”

Keith shrugged and smiled a small smile. A _very_ small smile. It made me smile. ”I think it seems cool”, he replied, turning to me. ”From what I’ve learnt about Lance it’s that he is a natural when it comes to having fun.” Keith turned back to look at dad and said, ”So, no, sir. In your son’s company, I won’t be bored. No matter where.”

I stared at him for long moments because what the actual fuck just happened? Dad looked just as confused. As did mamá.

”Lance is fun”, said Novia.

”Naw!” I said and grinned at my baby sister. ”Thanks, Nokia.” She stuck out her tongue at me.

” _Novia_ ”, mamá said sternly.

”But, _mamá_!” she pouted.

”I didn’t realize we named you after a _phone_ company. And not any phone company either, but _Nokia_!” dad laughed and grinned at Novia who started pouting. Soon tears were streaming down as she sat there, eyes watching her plate.

Clara patted our sister’s arm and said, ”there, there. It’s a nice phone. You’re the best phone.” Somehow, it soothed her.

”Don’t cry”, dad said. ”You shouldn’t cry. I was joking. Nothing to cry about.” He took another bite of his beef as more tears streamed down my sister’s cheeks. I tried to comfort her but Alberto was quicker.

”Novia, listen to me”, Alberto said and smiled at her reassuringly. ”You’re not a phone. You’re an _amazing_ person, okay?.” She smiled a little at him. ”Viva la Novia.” Alberto winked and Novia nodded.

”Viva la Novia”, she giggled. Clara did, too. I grinned at them.

”Al”, dad sighed. ”She’s twelve, you shouldn’t encourage her behavior.”

The dinner was basically in chaos after that, starting with passive agressive discussions and conversations followed by awkward silences as I asked if Keith and I could finish in my room, which we did.

”I’m sorry”, I told him. ”For all of––” I waved towards my bedroom door. ”––that.”

Keith shrugged. ”It’s okay.”

”No”, I said. ”I’ts really not.”

”I never thought a hospital visit would beat a dinner with a big family.” He then made a bad attempt of a smile but I understood he missed Shiro.

”You called him yet?”

”No.”

”No?”

”No.”

”Why not?”

He shrugged.

I nodded.

Then we ate in silence on my bed.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

Soon after Lance and I left our dishes in the kitchen, a girl showed up. Quickly I learnt that that was Alberto’s ”one” Jessica. And then the two of them stood in the hallway as Alberto started getting dressed. Lance went to him and asked something that I assumed had to do with Jorge, since in a second both brothers turned towards the source of loud music.

Alberto said something back that made Lance sigh and then he and Jessica left. The mom yelled at them not to be out too long. ”Yes mamá!” Al had yelled back. Lance had snickered before turning to me, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

”Wanna play something?”

I turned to the shelf next to their couch in the living room where most keep their games. Video and board. ”What do you have?”

”Uhm, no”, Lance said. ”I meant, outside.” He gestured with a thumb against the door. ”Like basketball or something.”

I shrugged. ”Okay”, I said.

”Prepared to lose, then?” Lance smirked.

I snorted, moving past him to the door. ”You wish.”

 

* * *

 

 

**LANCE**

 

I was close to calling Hunk and asking if he and Pidge wanted to join us when I realized Shay had probably just arrived. Also because with my family and all I thought maybe Keith would prefer being alone for a bit. Or aloner. More alone.

So I decided it would just be us for now. Not that I complained. I liked spending time alone with him, though I wasn’t sure why.

”So what you wanna play?” I asked, bouncing the ball with one hand.

”Twenty-one.”

I smirked. ”Sure”, I said. ”Just be prepared to lose.”

Keith rolled his eyes and said, ”Talking to yourself, Lance?”

I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled back. His whole face lighting up in challenge and I smiled back.

”What does the winner get?”

I thought for a second. ”Pick another game?”

Keith snorted and called it pathetic but he still accepted.

And then we played.

Keith won. So naturally we played another kind after, this time the more tradtional way, but with one player in each team. It was a lot funnier though, because now we could run and tackle and dribble.

I quickly learned what his strengths were. He was a lot better at close range while I was better from a distance, which also earned me more points. And groans from Keith. I already felt like a winner.

”Oh, so you think you can beat me? That’s cute.” I crossed my arms and smirked the next time I set a three-pointer. He chuckled, deep and throaty from exertion and pushed his bangs back. Soemthing stirred inside me as I looked at him and I felt myself smile without my own consent.

”You haven’t won yet, you know.”

”I know”, I told him. ”But I can smell a victory.”

He dribbled the ball from under my hands and took off to my basket and in one swoop he scored. Damn it.

” _My_ victory, Lance.” Smug bastard. ”That’s what you’re smelling.”

We kept playing but the more the time passed the less we dropped competitive comments to the other and our tackles got more and more physical. But I was winning. I felt it. I had the ball in my hands, I was running, I shot the ball. And then…

”What are you dorks up to?” I rolled my eyes at my brother and his crossed arms and smug look.

And theni missed. The ball barely even touched the basket.

”Nice one”, Jorge grinned.

”What are you doing out?” I asked.

He shrugged. ”Wanted to take a walk.”

I nodded. ”Do you want to–”, I hesitated for a moment, fighting the urge to turn to Keith. ”Join us?”

Jorge shook his head and chuckled. ”Nope. Another time maybe.” And then he started walking away.

”Stay safe!” I yelled after him.

He waved a hand in dismissal after himself. ”I’ll be back in an hour, mom.”

I rolled my eyes and turned to Keith who had the ball in his arms. ”Shut up”, I told him when I saw his smile.

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

I had always been impulsive, temperamental, living in the moment. Everyone who knew me knew that that was true. That impulsive was synonymous with Keith Kogane. 

I had always been that way, maybe it was an excuse or a justification but it didn’t matter. Sometimes I acted before I thought. I’ve punched several guys in the past and I’ve said some stupid things, too. But as far as I knew, I had now reached a new bottom. 

Because  when I jumped and threw the ball into the basket, I hadn’t controlled my speed and I collided with Lance, my weight pushing him onto his back and I landed atop him. My hands on either side of his face to steady myself. 

”Nice shot”, Lance said wiht a voice that was clearly out of breath. 

I was quiet, looking at him as he was panting slightly, cheeks red and eyes full of challenge. What the challenge was, I didn’t know. 

_This_ was why I should’ve kept avoiding him. Damn, I should’ve expected this would happen eventually. That when I would look into his eyes afterwards, I was terrified of what I had done, how my body had reacted, that kissing him would ruin it all.

I had leaned towards him, barely any space between our mouthsand I pressed into him. It had all happened so fast. I felt him press back, kiss me back, but then suddenly he pushed me sideways and sat up as my back collided with the wall. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but I wasn’t sure what. But Lance wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at the side. I followed his gaze to see Jorge stare at us before turning around and running away. Away from home.

”Fuck”, Lance said before standing up and running after his brother. ”Jorge!” I sat up on the ground and looked at him, dreading what he would say. Dreading what I would say, if I would ever speak again. 

Lance kicked a stone into the fence surrounding us and groaned. 

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out and I felt my skin itch to leave the yard and run away like Jorge had. 

But I didn’t. I sat waiting for Lance to do something or say something or _anything_ to happen that wouldn’t be _this_. Silence. Awkward silence. 

And then Lance sighed against the fence, his back resting towards it. He was looking at the ground, his chin against his chest. And he spoke three words that made me freeze in my spot, staring everywhere else but at him. ”You kissed me.” I closed my eyes hard and bit down on my bottom lip almost enough to draw blood. Lance chuckled but I didn’t know if it was ironic or amused or hateful or happy or _anything_. I couldn’t tell. ”You _kissed_ me”, he said again, this time softer and slower as if tasting the words and I felt dread in my body, shaking me to remind me it was true. 

”Yeah”, I breathed, barely audible. 

”I– uhm”, Lance began, coughing. ”I don’t know what to say.”

I felt a cold weight in me, wishing I had my punching bag so I could punch the feelings away. Wishing I never left home. 

I nodded.

”That was… unexpected.”

”I’m sorry”, I sighed. 

”Wha–”, he began but I didn’t let him finish before standing up.

”Let’s head back, I’m tired.”

”Keith–!”

”Let’s just…” I pushed my bangs back and shook my head. ”Let’s just head back.” I glanced sideways at Lance who nodded slightly.

And then we walked to his home in silence, the last half an hour playing itself on repeat in my head until I fell asleep on the mattress, on the floor in Lance’s room. Where I would spend two more nights. 

I was doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! This will be a slow burn fic and I'll publish next chapter shortly!!
> 
> Please tell me what you thought down in the comments^^
> 
> Also tell me if you want me to write in the notes after each chapter a small spoiler for next chapter.
> 
> Tschüss!!


End file.
